


A Knight's Tale

by TheQuietQuill



Series: Medieval Elounor AU Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Battle, Blood, Cheating, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, King Liam, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Medieval Medicine, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Poison, Prince Harry Styles, Princess Eleanor - Freeform, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, War, idk - Freeform, knight louis, my bad - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietQuill/pseuds/TheQuietQuill
Summary: Liam thought deeply on Louis’ words-his gaze never left his entwined hands in his lap for a good five minutes, “But it’s not a real marriage then. We-basically, Princess Eleanor and I are just going to be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives.” His voice was hollow and saddened and Louis paused before nodding.“Basically, yes,” he admitted, but quickly added, “But hey-who knows? Maybe I’ll bring her back to England, you two crazy kids meet and fall madly in love with each other, have ten kids and retire from the throne and live in the spring palace for the rest of your lives, yeah? Maybe fate has other things in store, I don’t know,” Louis mumbled.Maybe fate has other things in store.Louis had no clue just how true that statement would become.Or: Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor were arranged to be wed since birth. Louis, Prince Liam’s head knight, is tasked to bring Princess Eleanor from her homeland of Scotland back to England for his prince, easiest job ever. But of course, things go a bit more complicated then that.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! So I started this fic wayyyy back in 2013 but then I got side tracked by other fics. And then Elounor broke up and I got sad and vowed never to write Elounor fics (hence why I also write Lirry). But when Elounor got back together, my love for writing Elounor fics returned and now I revisited this fic! I loved writing AKT so much and I hope you all enjoy too! 
> 
> Please read and enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know for some of y'all you've waited for this fic for a longgg time and I hope it was worth the wait. Please read the tags, I know they're messy but it has some warnings.  
> And please read and enjoy!  
> P.S. TODAY (Nov.12th) IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! My gift to you all

 

The country of England spared no expense that night.

                The finest musicians from all the land played until the bleak darkness surrounding the stars bleed into dusk. The most expensive and sweetest wine was shipped in all the way from Italy, and was ordered at the best vineyards almost a year in advance. The local tailors worked night and day for months-producing elaborate silk dresses in dark hues and jewels for every woman in town. The men bathed, even the blacksmiths and serfs, and groomed themselves, even splurging on expensive spices and scents for colon and wore their best tunics and cloaks for that night. 

                The Royal Council hired women in town to decorate the streets with marigolds and multi-colored streamers around every tower and over all the post of the bridges. Trumpets blared in tune every hour on the hour-marking the significance of the day. By nightfall, every man, woman and child were in the cobblestone streets, dancing and cheering and seeing old English tunes. Caviar and goose meat with bread was endless, the royal chefs had prepared for weeks for this day to assure that not one citizen of England went hungry on this day. 

                Things were much livelier in the ballroom of the palace. Every Duke, Lord and Lady of the land was there, sopping up as much wine as their pale bodies could handle. Cultured, practiced dancing never ended, and neither did the musicians, who played though their hands grew wary hours before. Laughter was in the air as seven types of meats and fishes were pasted around from table along with countless side dishes and pastries-of course it would be. It was a joyous day, a day of celebration.

                After all, it was Prince Liam’s twenty-first birthday.

                “Sir Tomlinson?” Louis groaned into a nameless girl’s neck and rolled his eyes before going back and nipping along her jawline. It was loud in the ballroom-the music was playing at full blast and the throng of people in the room was chatting and not paying attention to Louis or the random girl on his lap. The girl giggled into his ear as his hand traveled her side playfully, mischievously (like him) and Louis had an inkling he was getting lucky that night.

                “Sir Tomlinson?” The knight huffed out some air against the girl’s cheek. His young apprentice, Sir Horan, needed to learn better timing.

                Louis sighed loudly, “Yes, Niall?” he murmured-letting his hand roam down the length of the girl’s torso. He smirked cunningly when her breath hitched.

                The knight-in-training coughed awkwardly, “S-sorry to distribute you, Sir Tomlinson,” the girl in Louis’ lap giggled and whispered _Sir Tomlinson_ in Louis’ ear. God, Louis really wished Niall wasn’t there, “but the Prince is nowhere in sight, Sir.”

                Louis stilled at this-his hands stopping where they lay on her willing body. He turned around and faced his nervous, blonde haired pupil, “Have you surveyed the room?” he asked seriously. The girl continued to run her thin fingers through Louis’ hair and peppered kisses on his jaw. Louis paid no mind though; Prince Liam was his first priority.

                Sir Horan nodded quickly, “Yes Sir. Prince Liam’s not here,” he gulped, “should I round up the rest of the Knights, Sir?”

                “No,” Louis drew out after a long sigh. When the younger knight gave Louis an odd look, the head knight gave a tight nod, “I’ve got this.”

                Louis gently patted the side of the woman’s bum, signaling her to get off him. He ignored her sharp gasp as he found his sword from underneath the table.  He knows Prince Liam like he knows every grain in his sword. He mentally guessed two places where the Prince could be but no one in their right mind would let the Prince leave the castle on his own birthday celebrations. Louis concluded where Prince Liam would was as he buckled his holster securely around his waist.

                “What about me?” the girl whined. Her arms were folded in her chest and she boasted a childish frown when Louis glanced up at her.

                Louis shrugged carelessly, “You’re pretty enough. Certainly, some bloke will satisfy you tonight,” he had to yell over the noise-making bystanders laugh. The head knight didn’t bother to stay and hear her complaints, he let the bewildered Niall Horan deal with her outrage and complaints.

                Louis made his way through the hordes of people-all the while his eagle like, azure eyes browsed the ballroom. The Prince was surely not there-at his own party and Louis grimaced slightly. This was very unlike Liam behavior, to leave any event that was being held at the Palace-especially if that ball is held in his honor. The Paynes were all like that, the most gracious royal family. Louis knew this wasn’t the norm for other countries, as most Kings and Queens were cruel and beyond selfish. The Royal family of England, however, was kind and honey sweet to their citizens. They treated their servants and everyone who worked under them with the upmost respect.

                Louis was eternally grateful for the Paynes because of this.

                The head Knight gave a nod in passing to Sir Malik, his second in command, once he was outside of the ballroom. Zayn Malik was not one for large crowds, and any event that the Paynes threw at the palace overwhelmed Zayn. Louis understood that, which is why he usually gave Zayn the task of guarding the main door of the ballroom and to handle any issues that happened outside the ballroom. Sir Malik was good at being a Knight, maybe not as good as Louis was, but still-he guarded the Paynes with devotion and pride.

                “Tommo,” Zayn spoke out, giving the empty hallway a onceover before relaxing his stance. Malik was serious and often kept to himself most of the time. That, however, was impossible to be when Louis was around. The head Knight had a way to pry open anyone with simple wit and charm. Zayn and Louis had grown close over the past couple of years of working together. Zayn leaned against the wall beside the ballroom door. It was considerably quieter, the roar from the festivities were scaled down and barely made any sounds in the hallway, “what brings you out here? It just turned midnight-the party’s expected to go on for at least another three hours.”

                Louis waved his hand mindlessly in the air, “The runt informed me that Prince Liam’s not at the party.” Zayn scoffed.

                “Mate, he hasn’t been in there for at least an hour,” Malik stated and Louis’ eyes perked up, “where the hell have you been?”

                Louis coughed hesitatingly, “Ah, there was a…mild distraction I had to tend to.”

                Zayn gave him a knowingly look, “What’s her name?”

                “No idea,” Louis said unabashedly. His smile grew as Zayn scoffed and shook his head at him, “Hey-sorry I don’t have a wife at home to keep my slippers warmed by the fire and on her knees for me at night-” Zayn scowled and swatted Louis’ arm.

                “Shut up! Perrie would kill me if she heard you talking about her like that,” Zayn warned humorously, but Louis knew his companion was serious.

                “Sorry mate,” Louis rose his hands in surrender. He sighed, letting the drunken calls of the party behind the closed wooden door take in the silence briefly, “how was Prince Liam when he left?”

                “Ghost pale,” Zayn admitted without missing a beat and Louis bit his lip, “looked scared shitless-like he realized what’s going to happen now.”

                Louis sighed. It’s silly, of course Liam knew this day would come. It was only instilled at him from birth and reiterated every single day of his life. It’s what he prepared to do from day one, to take the throne and rule England when his time has come. For Prince Liam, the sensible, wise young prince, it’s silly to think that he was just coming to terms with everything, on his twenty-first birthday of all days. Louis felt sorry for him-that the weight on the entire nation fell on his shoulders at a tender age, for reasons unforeseen and unfathomable.

                “Damn,” Louis breathed out and Zayn nodded in agreement. He looked up at his friend, “I’ll talk to him. You’ve got this area covered?” he asked in vain-of course Zayn had halls secured.

                “Yeah, mate,” Zayn replied with a grin and a nod, “you just make sure our beloved Prince Liam isn’t going to jump off the tower,” he patted Louis’ shoulder aggressively with a chuckle. That sobering thought made Louis’ stomach squirm. The idea of Prince Liam dead, it sickened Louis. For Zayn’s sake, the head knight gave a weak smile before swiftly striding down the long, dimly lit hallway he’d walked through countless times.

                Louis was always been a lived in the palace. His mother, Jay, was a servant to Queen Karen and considered her a loyal and dear friend. Louis, to his knowledge, never had a father in his life. He was a bastard; most rumors about him claimed that his mother did prostitution on the side and ended up pregnant with Louis. Jay told him that she was married to Louis’ father at one point, but then he left shortly after he was born. The rumors didn’t bother Louis much-it was something that he accepted. He’s father was probably some low life that abandoned his wife and child in need. It was something Louis aspired not to be, to become a better man then his father was.

                Anyway, the Paynes adored Jay and Louis and took them in after Jay’s husband left. They gave them a small, three-room servant’s quarters within the palace walls to live in. It was homely, but more than enough for Jay and Louis. The King and Queen were generous with them and made sure that had everything the pair needed to survived-clothes, food, supplies and even gave Louis a chance to sit in during Liam’s schooling sessions with his private tutor. Louis wasn’t a scholar by any means, but he did learned how to read and write, battle with swords and other weapons, and other life skills like how to identify plants and animal tracks.

                Louis knew the palace inside and out. Meaning, he knew Prince Liam’s hiding places. Sometimes, the Prince would venture outside the castle and would find solace in a small lake just outside London’s city walls. However, Liam wasn’t as adventurous as Louis and only went there every so often. As Louis turned down a hallway, he thought perhaps Liam was in his den, studying maps of neighboring countries or of the stars in the sky. Liam liked those kinds of things, but only in certain moods. And Louis was sure that he wouldn’t be there either.

                No, no. The only place Liam would be, on the night of his twenty-first birthday, would be the tower. Louis thought the same thing and his feet quickened its pace, leading his towards the north end of the palace.

                When the boys were younger, Liam used to sneak Louis into the tower. Louis smiled briefly-remembering how both the boys would become dizzy and out of breath once they climb the staircase that spiraled around the stone covered column. But it was quite a sight once you’d reach the top, Louis would have to admit. It was just an opening really with a shallow stone wall-certainly not the most elaborate thing that resided in the palace.

                But the view at the top of the tower was nothing less than stunning. The vegetation and century old oak trees didn’t seem as daunting once you were up in the tower. The whole village around the palace looked like ant homes-only the flickering glow of the candle light streets and homes showed any form of human life. The air was clearer and more refreshing then the palace walls encased and the boys used to breathe in sweet summer winds greedily every time they were up there. Sometimes when Liam and Louis used to sneak up to the tower in the mornings before breakfast to watch the sunrise, the ghostly morning fog would settle between them. Even through his adult life, Louis still never been more awed by any sight then the sun rising over the mountain-engulfed in morning fog and lazy, cool rays of the sun.                

                Louis opened a small curved wooden door-the evening chill instantly seeped into the light fibers of his black billowing shirt and matching loose trousers and boots. As he jotted up the stairs around the tower, he shook his head at the idea of having to climb those steps in his heavy armor or with his shield. All the Knights felt comfortable enough to not wear their full metal armor sets for Prince Liam’s birthday celebration. There was no threat to the Prince Liam’s life-everyone in England loved Liam and wouldn’t dare try to harm the Prince, especially on his twentieth birthday. All the Knights still wore their sharpened swords and pocket knives around their waist and besides Knight-in-training Niall, every Knight on the Prince’s court felt confident to protect him.

                Louis saw said Prince’s figure once he reached the top of the tower. Liam sat casually on one of the lower parts of the wall that encircled the tower-built with a pattern of having taller and shallower parts to the wall. The stars radiated in the navy sky, the only noise coming from the capital city below. The celebration still hadn’t let up for the everyday, normal citizens of England and Louis didn’t expect it to-especially if all the nobles were still getting drunk in the ballroom that very moment. The Knight tilted his head and noticed how tensed Liam seemed-how the Prince’s foot was shaking mid-air his leg rested limply over the other.

                Louis could see why, he assumed. Why Liam was so anxious; Louis supposed he would be too. When a Prince turned twenty-one, a lot more responsibility would bombard his life, and Liam was probably coming to terms with all this.

                “A-hem,” Louis coughed loudly, announcing his presence. Liam’s head quirked up and turned around, face in a panic. His shoulders noticeably eased when he saw his head Knight by the door-arms behind his back and lopsided, sympathetic smile on his lips.

                The Prince weakly chuckled, “Oh,” he breathed out, a fake smile tugging at his mouth, “it’s just _you_.” He’s smile turned genuine when Louis played to be offended.

                “Sarcasm is not your strong-suit, your majesty,” Louis raised his eyebrow. He felt his chest cave slightly when Liam winced slightly.

                “Who said I was being sarcastic?” he retorted, but with no power. His eyes fall to the ground, “and don’t call me that.”

                Louis had to laugh at that, “What? Your _majesty_?” he asked, striving slowly forward to his friend. Liam’s face grimaced and he nodded mildly, “well, I hate to break it to ya, but that’s what you are now,” he lightly shoved his friend’s shoulder with his own, “ _King Liam of England, the Just_. Pretty snazzy title-don’t ya think?” He playfully remarked, beaming a smile.

                Liam blanches though and focused his eyes back to the city lights below them, “I’m not King yet, Lou.”

                “Ah, how right you are!” Louis sing-sung, “not until you have your Bride. What’s her name again? Erin? Ellen? Eve?” Louis stopped when Liam lets out a scoff with a soft smile.

                “Lou,” he laughed again-shaking his head. He glanced down and away, “it’s Eleanor,” he whispered and suddenly Louis was certain the Prince would pass out, “Princess Eleanor of Scotland.”

                The knight hummed shortly-folding his arms in his chest. Of course he knew this Princess’ name-how could he not? It was only what King Geoff, Queen Karen, the Princesses Nicola and Ruth and hell, even all of England would talk about, “Betrothed at birth, what a shitty idea that is.” Louis stated, mildly light but there was enough weight to his voice to make it strong.

                “Perhaps, yes,” Liam breathed out, nodding his head to the side, “either way, I don’t get much of a choice here.” The Knight’s heart fell a little at Liam’s tone. He moved to the next Liam and leaned against the taller part of the wall beside him. Louis’ neck tilted back and he breathed in clear, cool air of the night. He closed his eyes and let the silence sweep over them for a few minutes. He could hear Liam’s heavy breathing next to him and Louis felt just awful-that Liam was feeling so terrified and there was nothing he could do to change it.

                “Come on mate,” Louis spoke out eventually, “you knew this day would come-the whole twentieth birthday thing and getting married to this Eleanor girl. Don’t really know why you’re so nervous.” He shrugged and saw hurt flashing over Liam’s eyes.

                “Of course, I knew this day would come,” Liam stated, eyes saddening by the second, “it’s just, the whole _King_ part,” his voice got caught in his throat and Louis’ chest tightened, “I just, I didn’t that I’d be King until I was much, much older, ya know?” He waited to go on until Louis gave a curt nod-a frown drawn on his own lips, “I wasn’t expecting to be parentless at this age. I-I thought I wouldn’t be King until I was thirty, at least, but.” Liam shook his head sadly and looked back out to the city. Louis suddenly couldn’t breathe-Liam hurting emotionally caused Louis pain as well.

                It was a shock to say the least. A year before, the King and Queen scheduled to visit to Denmark and discuss trading plans. They’d gone there by ship time and time again with no issue. But that time, the spring was harsher than anyone had remembered. It was a stormy spring and tragically, the royal ship got caught in thunderstorm in the middle of sea. No one survived and England lost its King and Queen in the shipwreck.

                Liam lost his parents and suddenly the nation looked up to him with sad eyes, looking for his direction, because he _was_ in charge of England. Liam’s sisters were married off and were Duchesses of other countries and everything fell on Liam’s grieving shoulders so fast and so sudden. Louis remembered having to drag the newly crowned King out of his bed when Liam refused to leave his sheets for a whole month straight and important decisions had to be made for England that only the King could approve of. Louis didn’t think it was possible for someone to cry so much as Liam had within the first few days after news broke that he lost his parents. Louis’ heart ached for him and he mourned on his own accord, by himself. King Geoff _gave_ Louis his Knighthood and Queen Karen was like a sister to his mother, making her his second mother.

                Of course Louis was devastated when England’s King and Queen died, but the King’s security was with them on that ship and dead as well. Louis was also moved up to head of the King’s roundtable-since Louis was Prince Liam’s top Knight and, well Liam became King. New responsibilities came when Louis was promoted-mainly, that the stake of risking his life was greater. Before, he had to protect the life of a Prince, but a King’s life is ten times more valuable to the nation. Louis pretty much had to come to terms that his life would end while saving the life of the King-no chance to escape.

                “I know, Li,” Louis breathed out, swallowing thickly, “For what it’s worth, your parents would be so proud of you, Liam. You’ve made an excellent King these past few months.” There was no trace of humor in his voice and that was rare for Louis. Liam studied his face, nibbled his lip before breaking out in a wide smile.

                “Thanks,” he quietly replied, shaking his head, “but I’m not officially a king yet. Not until I’m married-makes things legit, you know?”

                Louis weakly laughed, “Yeah. Every King needs a Queen, right? Lucky for you, your father dealt you one from birth-an agreement with Scotland to keep the nations in good spirits,” Louis shrugged, “kinda genius.”

                “Or disastrous,” Liam retorted bleakly, “what if, what if she won’t like me? How am I supposed to be married to someone who doesn’t _like_ me, let alone _love_ me?”

                Louis barked out a laugh, “Mate. If I were you, my first worry would be if this Princess Eleanor was ugly or not. Or if she has like extra toes or warts and buck teeth or uni-brow or-” Louis bit back a smile and stopped once Liam shoved his shoulder.

                “Louis,” he chided lightly, shaking his head, “Princess Eleanor is said to be one of the most stunning Princesses in the entire world,” he shrugged his shoulders against the stone wall behind him, “not exactly worried about that. But like-what if she hates me?”

                Louis laughed at the thought, “Really Li? Someone hating you, of all people? Not possible,” he dismissed, “this Eleanor girl won’t hate you, Li. She’d be insane not to at least _like_ you, and unfortunately,” Louis looked up to the stars and shrugged absentmindedly, “or _fortunately_ , your marriage won’t be built on love. The union between you and Princess Eleanor is like a business deal. All you have to do is buy her what she wants and fuck her until she gives you a son,” Liam’s eyes bugged out at the profanity. Louis chose not to mock him for it, “and put on a show of puppy sick displays of affection for public events and bam! Perfect arranged marriage, easy as that!”

                Liam thought deeply on Louis’ words, his gaze never left his entwined hands in his lap for a good five minutes, “But it’s not a real marriage then. We-basically, we’re just going to be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives.” His voice was hollow and saddened and Louis paused before nodding.

                “Basically, yes,” he admitted, but quickly added, “But hey, who knows? Maybe I’ll bring her back to England, you two crazy kids meet and fall madly in love with each other, have ten kids and retire from the throne and live in the spring palace for the rest of your lives, yeah? Maybe fate has other things in store, I don’t know,” Louis mumbled.

                Maybe fate has other things in store.

                Louis had no clue just how true that statement would become.

                Liam shrugged, “Maybe,” his brow squinted and turned his head, “wait, what? You’re going to go get Princess Eleanor?”

                Louis scoffed, “What? You expect me to just send Sir Horan on his own to get your Princess?” Louis’ laugh bounced off the tree tops around them, “he’d get lost in a heartbeat. You’ll be forty by the time he’d return. No, I’m heading the trip-taking Sirs Horan, Mitchel and Klein with me, along with a royal carriage for Princess Eleanor, a wagon for supplies, some coachmen and servants along with our horses. We leave tomorrow and should be back within a month or so. I’ll write to you once I’m in Scotland, I’m sure some pageboy will deliver my letter to you before I return with your blushing bride,” Louis mockingly made a shy face, fluttering his eyes playfully.

                “I’m not going?” Liam asked, dumbfounded.

                Louis shook his head, “Hell no. Who would rule over England while you’re away? The Council?” Louis scoffed, “those hundred year old men take an hour to shit. You seriously would leave your country in charge to them? Just to get a woman?” Louis shook his head, “Plus, it’d be too dangerous-we would need a larger entourage-it would draw attention. And that would put your life at more risk. England would be in a right state if it lost both its new King _and_ Queen to be, now wouldn’t you agree?”  

                Liam flushed and nodded quickly, “Of course, yes,” he paused, “you always think a lot about these things, don’t you?”

                “It’s my job to think of possibly outcome in every situation, Liam,” Louis stated seriously, without missing a beat, “Sir Malik will be in charge here while I’m away. He’ll make sure you’re safe-I have no doubts of your safety while I’m away. And I’ll see to it that you’re future wife will be safe and comfortable as we come back home. Your wedding is planned for late October,  mid-November at the latest, and you’ll live happily ever after,” Louis swooned mockingly and Liam paled.

                “Yeah, I guess,” he spoke unsurely. Louis rolled his eyes and leaned back against the cool stone wall.

                “Mate don’t worry. Tomorrow I’ll be off to retrieve your wife-to-be. I’ll be back in time and soon she’ll be nagging and complaining at you and you’ll wish I never brought this Princess Eleanor,” Liam snickered and Louis’ cunningly smiled, “piece of gooseberry cake! What could possible go wrong?”

~~~

                The next morning, Louis’ head and throat still burned with wine. Still, he had a job to do and was up early to gather his belongings. Sir Mitchel was already up and met Louis out by the stables to prep his horse for the long trip ahead. Louis rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as he watched the sun rise further in the sky, and Sir Horan was nowhere in sight. Newbies, Louis thought to himself as he cleaned the hooves of his black stallion. He must have nicked one of the hoofs of his horse because the animal jerked away from Louis with wild eyes, breathing loudly in distrust.

                “Easy Sable,” Louis instructed lightly. Of all the horses Louis ever had, he like Sable the most. She understood Louis the most, and always listened to his commands, “easy there girl,” he panted her black mane gently and held down on the rein with his other hand. The horse calmed down at Louis voice, “that’s my girl.” Louis smiled as he her fed some hay.

                A woman’s laugh caught his attention. Louis looked behind him and saw his mother by the barn door with baskets in her hand, “Oh, Lou,” Jay commented softly. Despite her age and her worn servant’s uniform, Louis thought his mother was just gorgeous. He always had a soft spot in his heart for her, “that horse has ya wrapped around her tail.”

                “Hey,” Louis cried out jokingly, “Sable’s the only girl that’s worth my love and devotion-besides you of course.”

                Jay shook her head, “Watch it Louis-you’re gonna be eating your own words one day when you meet and marry the perfect girl for you.” Louis scoffed.

                “Please mum, who’d want to marry a Knight? I don’t exactly get a lot of free-time.”

                “Zayn and Perrie seem to be working out just fine,” Jay retorted.

                “Yeah, well,” Louis shrugged, “Zayn’s not the head Knight, he has more time to relax and take care of a family,” Louis rang his hand through Sable’s mane, “beside, Liam and you are all the family I need. Don’t need a woman doting and worrying about me all the time.”

                Jay shuffled closer to Louis, “Way to break a mother’s heart, Louis. You’ll never give me any grandchildren.” her bottom lip jotted out a bit and Louis’ chest swelled.

                “You seriously would want children running around with half of _me_ as their existence?” he laughed, “don’t think the world would be ready for something like that.”

                Jay frowned, “Don’t say that Louis, you’re an amazing man. Difficult at times, maybe, but still-you’re simply wonderful. I just don’t want a lucky young lady to miss out on ya.” Louis stilled; he didn’t like talk of marriage. To him, it didn’t make since to drag a woman into the Knight life-long periods of time without seeing each other, not being there enough to help raise a child. Louis cringed at the thought of making a child having to suffer by living without a father-he knew how horrible that was and God so help him, he wouldn’t do that to a child.

                “To each their own,” Louis breathed out. His eyes landed on the basket in his mother’s hand; a fleeting smile stretched over his lips, “mum, is that food for this trip or for the army?” he laughed, shaking his head.

                “This isn’t even the half of it,” Jay admitted and Louis wasn’t really that surprised, “there’s meats and baked goods in crates out by one of the carriages. And beans, and potatoes and-”

                “Mum,” Louis sighed, “we’re not going to be gone forever. I’ll be back in a few weeks.”

                Jay shook her head, “I don’t like it when you’re away traveling with Prince Liam or delivering important documents to other countries. I like having you here, Louis.”

                Louis watched the wet glimmer in his mother’s eye and reached out for her hand, taking it gently in his, “It’s part of the job, ma. You knew that when I accepted this years ago. And it’s not like I’m away _that_ often. And it’s for our King-it’s on honor and privilege,” he smiled weakly at his mother. Truth be told, Louis hated leaving his mother. He felt better about if when Queen Karen was alive and she would look out for his mum. It changed after England lost their King and Queen and Louis lived in a constant state of fear. His best friend lost his parents in an instant and the horrifying thought that that happening to his own mum-his world-kept Louis up late at night.

                The Knight suppressed that thought and softly looked at his mum, “Let me do my job.”

                Jay’s eyes scanned over his-both baring the same bright blue color to them. She hesitantly nodded, “Be safe Louis. Please, just…come back to me,” her voice faltered and Louis pulled her in his arms. Louis couldn’t speak for a moment or so; his voice was lost in his throat.

                “I will,” he promised her.

~~~

                “You sure we have everything?” Louis raised his eyebrow at Niall. The young Knight nodded quickly.

                “Yes, Sir. I triple checked! Food-for us and the horses, the medicine satchel, canteens, pots, plates and silverware-the tents and blankets are tied to the wagon, along with all of our personal belongings.”

                Louis gave a curt nod with a tight-line on his lips, minimally satisfied, “And what of the carriage? Clean and fit for a Queen to be?”

                “Of course!” Niall insisted with fear in his eyes, “the servants scrubbed it down and added extra feathers in the pillows and cushions. Princess Eleanor should be comfortable the whole journey, Sir.”

                Louis graced Niall with a fake smile, “Good.” The knight finished pulling on his light weight helmet on. Louis was lucky, in that he had never worn his heavy metal amour. That was only reserved for wars, and England was a friendly nation-never had a dispute with another country. His light metal armor has a breastplate with other jagged metal pieces around his body separated with breathable dark fabric underneath his suit.

                “Oh, and Niall,” Louis called out to his young trainee, simply pleasant. Niall innocently looked up at him, “if you’re ever late again I’ll demote you to stable-boy and your dreams of being a Knight will be just that, an ill succeeded dream.” The boy’s face fell.

                “I-I’m sorry Sir-”

                “No excuses, just do what I say,” Louis spoke calmly. He brought his arm up to Niall and draped it over his shoulder, “you see,” he began as they stared out towards the front gate of the castle-where everyone was gathering to leave for the mission, “I hate to be a jackass. But you have to see it like this-something bad could happen at any time on this mission. What if I tell you to check on the Princess at a certain time, but you’re late. What if something happens to the Princess? What am I supposed to do, Niall? Go to the King and say, ‘Opps, sorry Liam. My ‘not-so-reliable-Knight’ was late and now your Bride is dead?’

                Louis shook his head and clicked his tongue, “No Niall. That’s not acceptable. Our job is to protect. How can we do that if we’re not at a designated place to protect? Tardiness in a Knight is a fiasco waiting to happen,” he leaned in closer to the young knight and Niall tensed, “with everything you’ve got, do not let that happen, Sir Horan.”    

                Niall nodded feverishly, “Yes, Sir.”

                “Glad to see we have an understanding,” Louis smiled, “now round up everyone. We leave in five.”

                Servants scrambled around to pack everything up for the journey. A stable-boy walked Sable up to Louis and the Knight beamed at the sight of Sable decked out in her crupper. The dark blue of the fabric allowed the silver images of lions roaring on their hinge legs brilliantly. It was the Payne family crest Louis’ shield even boasted the same picture. Anyone on planet Earth could note that they were from England at a glance, and something about that had pride swelling in Louis’ chest.

                The Knight looked around the front of the gate. Everything seemed to be in order-his Knights were kissing their loved ones good-bye and mounting their horses; the servants had placed everything where they needed to be. Louis tugged on Sable’s rein as he made his way to the front-he waved a palace workers wishing well for his journey. Louis smiled at them, though he thought it was all in vein. Of course this journey would go well-Louis was the head of it and he’d be damned if anything were to go wrong on this mission-just to go get a woman. No, Louis was sure-positive that everything would go smoothly.

                Sir Malik, Louis’ mum and Prince Liam stood right in front of the gate off to the side. Each knight greeted the soon-to-be King and Liam shook their hands and gave him their blessings for this trip. Louis was happy to see Zayn’s eyes were scanning the front perimeter at all times, ignoring all the distractions around him and traced the fence around the castle with his gaze. Louis trained him well.

                “Off for another adventure,” Jay sighed once Louis stood in front of her. Her hand brushed over his cheekbone tuck under his opened helmet. She leaned up and kissed his forehead; Louis smiled at the familiar gesture, “Good-bye my son.”

                Louis felt his lip wobble; his emotions made it difficult to speak. Instead, he gripped lightly onto his mother’s upper arm, hoping that she knew that he loved her dearly and would always come back to her. Next to her, Sir Malik gave Louis a wide grin-a rarity for the Knight.

                “You sure you’re gonna make this trip with Sir Horan?” Laughing, Louis shook his head.

                “Don’t know mate,” Louis leaned in closer to Zayn, “if he doesn’t come back from this trip, it wasn’t me,” he winked and Zayn shoved his shoulder.

                “Sure, yeah ok,” Zayn’s voice oozed with sarcasm. Louis glanced over at Liam-smiling brightly and expressing his gratitude to everyone in sight. Zayn noticed his concerned look, “don’t worry Tommo. I’ll make sure nothing will happen to him.” The thing about Liam is that he was Louis’ truest friend. He had no siblings, yet Liam was his brother basically.

                “You better,” Louis breathed out, “If anything happens to him while I’m away, I’ll slay your dick off. I’m sure the misses won’t be too thrilled by that, now would she?” Louis smirked mischievously and Zayn shook his head with a smile.

                “Perrie would gauge your eyes out if you did that-you know it,” he pulled Louis in for a hug, “just get this Eleanor girl and come back, yeah?” Louis nodded as he backed away.

                “That’s what I intend to do,” he flashed a smile at his second-in-command. He then walked up to Prince Liam. He gave his Knight a face crushing smile before pulling on his shoulders and giving his a strong hug. Louis stilled before wrapped one of his arms around the Prince’s shoulders.

                “Thank you again for going, Louis,” Liam sighed happily as he pulled away, “I..I know you don’t like leaving Jay alone. I’ll make sure she’s alright-I’ll put her on wedding planning duties, yeah? It’ll help distract her,” the men laughed together.

                “She’d love that, Liam,” he admitted fondly, “thank you.”

                The Prince shook his head lightly, “I can’t believe I’m getting married,” his eyes went wide and his skin turned three shades lighter.

                “Easy there, Liam,” Louis chuckled, shaking his friend roughly, “You’ve have to let me go and get your woman for ya first, yeah?”

                Liam chuckled, “Haha-yeah I guess you’re right,” he mused, “Oh hey. I, ah, I have something I want you to give to Princess Eleanor for me,” Louis’ eyebrow furrowed as Liam reached in his pocket and handed a silver broach in the shape of a cross with a sapphire and a diamond in the center. He recognized it immediately, Queen Karen used to wear it all the time at events, “My mum would have wanted me to give Eleanor her wedding rings, but. She um wore them when she was on that ship and-” Liam took in a deep breath, “Anyway, mum loved this broach and she would have wanted Eleanor to have it.”

                Louis bit his lip and took the piece of jewelry from Liam, “I’ll make sure she gets it, with regards from Prince Liam,” he smiled as he opened the small clothed poach attached to his holster and tied it as tight as possible.

                “Thanks again, Lou,” Liam sighed, “be safe, alright?” His dark brown eyes were scared, and Louis knew why. The last time anyone he cared for left him, they died in a shipwreck.

                “I’ve said this a dozen times, Li. This mission’s easy-I promise Princess Eleanor will be here safe and sound in a month’s time,” Louis chuckled, “but I can’t go until you let me go, Li.”

                Liam chuckled, “Alright, alright,” he stepped back, his lip curled in a wicked smirk, “now go get me my woman.” Louis grinned brilliantly.

                “Spoken like a true king, Liam,” their hands clasped once more for reassurance.

                Louis then led Sable closer to the wooden gate; the other Knights, the carriages and their men followed behind him. The head Knight mounted his horse and allowed Sable to trot around for a few steps to get her legs warmed up for the long journey ahead of them. Once she stopped, Louis looked up at the towers next to on both sides of the gate. He nodded at the gate keeper and slowly, the large wooden door was cranked until it was completely lowered. Louis eyed the bridge that led to the town and then to the woods. His heart bounced in his chest-it always did before any trip he went on, adrenaline was a drug for Louis. He loved adventure, and he felt that this would be a grand one.

                Louis turned Sable around to face his crew, “Everyone ready?” he’s gaze landed on his Knights-all three nodded quickly. Louis looked at the carriage-men that sat higher up and outside the enclosed carriages-both coachmen nodded as well. Louis flashed a dashing smile, “Excellent! Let’s go then!” He shouted.

                The Knight turned forward and pulled the faceguard down. He mumbled softly, yet with determination to himself, “Let’s go fetch our next Queen.”

                And then they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! *PLEASE leave nice comments and kudos! I live for them!*  
> Follow me on my current tumblr, sugarplumlouie. After Christmas 2017, I will go back to my regular URL, timetimetommo!  
> Take care my loves!


	2. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight and the Princess meet.

 

                “There we go Sable,” Louis petted his horse’s mane as she drank from a creek they had found. The Knight turned and looked at the western sky, dusk was approaching. They’d all have to stop and set up camp for the night. Louis eyed their surroundings, the vast area was flat with trees and bushes everywhere, encasing them. Good, Louis thought-it would somewhat hide them from any possible onlookers.

                That’s the risk of royal staffs traveling; criminals and pocket pickers would see the royal flags and colors of a country and automatically assume that they have gold and other riches. Which, most of the time, isn’t true at all. But when said criminals and pocket pickers would find out that that’s the case, they’d become angry and tear apart the camp for treasures-even going so far as to fight, even kill, servants, horsemen, and even Knights if necessary to find anything of wealth. Louis had heard of this happening, even encountered it once. But this trip was different; it was a short enough trip that no one had anything of value on them.

                Then Louis remembered the broach the Prince gave him hours before. He reached for his poach around his waist. He untied the knot and pulled out the cross shaped broach. He could see his reflection as clear as day in the sapphire center. Louis felt a ping in his chest-remembering countless events Queen Karen wore this piece of jewelry to. The castle had dozens of portraits of King Geoff and Queen Karen and in each of them, the Queen wore the broach. It had been in the Payne family ever since the Payne’s started their rule over England, which was over a hundred years by that time.

                Louis eyed the jewelry suspiciously before sighing sadly, “This Eleanor girl better be worth it,” he mumbled to himself. Louis wasn’t sure if Princess Eleanor was worthy of wearing such a family treasure. For Liam’s sake, he hoped she would be. He safely placed the stunning broach back in his pouch and retied the small clothed bag to his holster. Once Sable’s thirst was satisfied, Louis tugged on her reins back to where the rest of the group had gathered.

                “Here’s a good place to camp for the night,” Louis announced. Sir Klein looked around the opened area, nodding with approval.

                “Seems like a good place, yeah,” he mumbled. The man was well over six-feet with broad shoulders and fiery red hair with a beard.  He wasn’t much older than Louis, and maybe that’s one the two of them got on from the beginning. Sir Klein never questioned Louis’ judgment and was willing to do anything for him and for Prince Liam.

                Sir Mitchel next of Louis shook his head, “Shouldn’t we keep going?” Louis bit his tongue for a second. Sir Mitchel was always like that-constantly questioning Louis’ authority. His was older then Louis and most of his Knights were. There were rumors that Mitchel expected that he’d become Liam’s head Knight, but when he picked Louis instead, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He questioned everything Louis did and the head Knight hated it.  

                “No, I don’t think it’s wise to go farther into a forest at night. We won’t be able to see paths-we wouldn’t be able to see our whole surroundings. Enemies could easily come up of nowhere and we wouldn’t be prepared for a duel,” Louis smiled smugly, “Don’t you agree, Sir Mitchel?”

                Mitchel’s hazel eyes burned into Louis’, clearly annoyed, “Yes, Sir,” he practically spat out the last word. Louis smiled victoriously.

                “Happy to hear that,” his eyes traveled to a slumped body against a tall oak tree. Louis tilted his head at the armor clad limbs sprawled on the ground and watched at the chest rose and fell steadily. Louis huffed out a small scoff, “Plus, I don’t think anyone of us would want to carry Sir Horan around.” The Knights made a face and Louis pointed out the youngest Knight, fast asleep against the tree.

                “This kid,” Sir Klein groaned, but quickly laughed at the sight, “the future of the Knighthood is on his shoulders, eh?” Louis chuckled at that and nodded to the side.

                Mitchel growled at them, “That fucking scamp,” he shook his head, “he should be working in the stables picking up mule shit-if he’s even capable of that.”

                “Ease off the boy, will ya?” Louis scolded softly, “He’s only seventeen and this is his first mission-we traveled for ten hours today and didn’t complain once. Not many recruits would be able to do the same,” Louis watched Niall for a few more seconds and kept his eyes on him as he spoke, “you two tell everyone we’re resting here tonight and help set up cots. Tell the servants to start preparing supper,” Louis checked to see his Knights nodding at his instructions, “I deal with the runt.”

                Louis strolled over towards the Knight. A servant girl had stopped him and told the Knight that Niall had been out for almost an hour. He clicked his tongue and shook his head at the sleeping boy beneath him. Niall, in all actuality, was not a bad kid. Young and ill experienced? Absolutely. But Louis had chosen him to be his Knight-in-training because he could tell that Niall cared and he was the best out of all the recruits with a sword and the only one who knew how to use a crossbow. Niall just had these moments where he didn’t come across as the smartest man in the room amongst his skills.

                “Sir Horan,” Louis nudges at the boy with his forearm; Niall does stir. Louis gritted his teeth in annoyance and shoved the younger Knight harder, making his tumble off to the side and startling him awake. His hands reached for his crossbow in his hazy state, but Louis stepped on his forearm, pining it to the mud. It’s then that Niall looked up and horror overcame him.

                “S-Sir, I-” he tried to defend himself, but lost the words in his thoughts. Louis laughs manically.

                “What? You were going to shoot me?” Louis mused, and laughed once more, “not with those reflexes. My mum could have stabbed you before you reached for your weapon.” Niall deflated noticeably, a blush on unsureness came over him. Louis sighed heavily, removed his foot and sat on the ground beside the boy.

                Niall sat back up and mumbled, “Sorry, Sir Tomlinson,” under his breath, ashamed.

                Louis was known for being crass and rude and even when need be, utterly cruel. But he did have a gentler spirit-it came out in rare spurts, and mostly, only his mother and Prince Liam saw it. He knew when to push people and when to ease off of them, and that is precisely want he did with Niall.

                “Look,” he says sternly, “You’re a kid, there are wines in the Palace cellar that are older than you are,” Niall bit his lip and glanced down at his lap, “not a lot of my Knights have faith in you. They say you’re too skinny, too weak and too lazy to become one of us.”

                On a brave whim, Niall asked, “What do you think of me, Sir?” Louis looked over-Niall’s eyes beamed at him with hope and seeking approval. Yes, Niall still hadn’t proven himself fully to Louis or to anyone, but Louis thought differently from the others.

                “I think with proper training,” Louis mumbled, and shrugged, “I don’t see why you can’t be a part of my table,” Niall lit up at that, “and yeah, you’re sorta scrawny, but you’re family works in the fields, you didn’t eat much meat, did you?”

                Solemnly, Niall nodded “W-we didn’t have much money; we were only able to afford meat during harvest.”

                “Oh,” Louis nodded slowly, understanding completely what it’s like to come from a low income situation, “Well, I’ll monitor your diet-make sure you get enough meat to bulk you up. When we get back, I’ll make a training program for you, too.  I can help you not be weak or skinny but the whole laziness thing? That’s up to you mate,” Louis looked forward than, trained his eye on the western horizon. He thought about how needed to help set up camp-dusk would be on them within an hour, with the sun setting dangerously close above the horizon.

                “T-Thank you Sir,” Niall stuttered, motion caught in his throat. That’s another thing, Louis thought, this kid was too emotional. He’d have to work on that. In the moment, Louis shrugged, like it was nothing.

                “I’m putting a lot into you, kid,” he said then turned his head to sternly look at him, “don’t disappoint me.” He ordered, the younger Knight nodded profusely.

                “I won’t, Sir,” Louis lips curled up, scheming.

                “Excellent,” he said and rose to his feet. He dusted off the dirt on this trousers and looked down at the kid, “Oh, and don’t think I’m letting you off the hook for dozing off like that.”

                Niall made a face, “Wh-”

                “Lads!” Louis called for his Knights, and Sirs Klein and Mitchel stopped setting up their camps looked at their leader. He pointed down at the newest budding Knight, “Niall here agreed to take first watch tonight. Isn’t that nice of him?” The other two Knights gave off a hearty laugh and Louis looked down at his stunned knight in training.

                Louis shrugged his shoulders at him and went to set up his tent.

                The group would ride into Scotland in a matter days, and Louis needed all the rest he could get.

~~~

                Days later, when the small entourage from England stepped foot into Scotland’s capital city of Edinburgh, they’re greeted with trumpets blaring.

                Scotland was different than England-much different. The air felt noticeably cooler, strange for early September. There were mountains in Scotland, countless majestic mountains covered thick in greenery. The skies barely showed anything resembling blue. Rather, thick purplish-grey clouds hovered low over the mountain tops. The terrain, too, was also different. Strange how the ground can be so different on the same continent, and yet it was. Louis could feel the ruggedness of the land on under his boots, and noticed the carriage and wagon bouncing in the road.

                The castle looked more of a fortress then a grand estate. The brick was nearly black, contrasting nicely against the grey skies above it. It sat high on a hill, overlooking the city below, and boasted a cumbersome tall wall around the perimeter of the castle in the same dark hue bricks. Mossy green flags with a cream colored robin on the pillars at the front gate. Louis knew that crest, the Styles family crest. He focused his gaze on the flag and kicked Sable’s, urging him forward.

                The exterior of the castle was promising to say the least, but unfamiliar too. It made Louis miss the palace he called home for so many years even more so.

                “Halt!” A voice commanded them; Louis drew his hand back to signal his troop to stop. A man at the top of the gate eyed them suspiciously, “you wear the Payne family crest, do you not?”

                Louis nodded up at him, “We are from England. I am Sir Louis Tomlinson, head Knight to his majesty Prince Liam Payne,” he yells up at him, “the royal family of Scotland is expecting us.”     

                The guard eyed him down like a hawk, and Louis sighed loudly, “I have papers signed by my Majesty, Prince Liam, that proves your King Richard is expecting our arrival.” He yelled up, slightly annoyed. He waved the corresponding lettings Liam gave Louis that were written from Scotland’s King, King Richard over the past few months.

                Another guard joined the man on top of the guarding tower. The two whispered to each other for a few minutes. Louis sighed exasperatedly and folded his arms in his chest. If it was one thing Louis couldn’t stand was wasted time. He wanted to get back to England and give Liam his stupid bride as quickly as possible, mainly because his mother was anxiously waiting for his return and he simply couldn’t prolong his mother’s suffering. Things like miscommunications ate up time that Louis didn’t have.

                “Sorry Sir Tomlinson,” the guard yelled down, “we’re drawing up the gate now.” Louis grinned victoriously up at him.

                “Thank you, my good lad!” He nodded up at him. As the iron gate rose up, the head Knight saw his trainee beside him become increasingly anxious. Sir Horan’s twisted on the reins of his brown and white horse, named Amber-which made the horse breathe erratically.

                “We’re just trotting in Niall,” he explained easily, “we’re going to meet the Royal Family, and they’ll show us to our rooms to freshen up and we’ll have supper with them and wine,” he shrugged, “Easy stuff man-nothing to worry about.”

                Niall jerkily nodded, “Y-You’ve done this a time or two before uh?” Louis let out a robust laugh.

                “Many times before, yes. I used to travel a lot with Prince Liam.”

                “I never m-met any other Royals then Prince Liam, Sir,” Niall admitted, shame laced in his voice. Louis frowned at that.

                “You never met King Geoff and Queen Karen?” Niall solemnly shook his head.

                “My family is about a day’s travel outside London,” he said, “My father only went into town when we needed supplies and the King and Queen had no reason really to venture into the midlands,” Louis’ frown deepened at that, but Niall shrugged, “I would have loved to have met them.”

                Louis decided not to reply. The farmlands were certainly no place for a Royal family to visit. Many famers were poor and lived in dingy, tiny homes-there’d be no proper place for a King and his Queen. But, it made Louis sad, to think that there were people of England who did not meet the noble King Geoff and the tender Queen Karen. The King and Queen were so gracious and kind to Louis and his mother. They did so much for them, Louis could never keep tally at just how much they had done for them. They were like his mother’s siblings-like an aunt and uncle to Louis. And when the kingdom of England lost their King and Queen, Liam, and Louis, lost their family.

                “Welcome to Scotland!” a colorful man greeted the British team, enthusiasm in his voice. Louis openly gawk the man. He was taller than most gentlemen, with beady eyes and sharp tip of a nose. His tunic boasted Styles’ colors-half his slender body drenched in dark emerald, then other half cream. He looked absolutely ridiculous and Louis was sure he’d never seen such a flamboyantly, strange character in all his travels, “I’m Nicolas Grimshaw, a Royal chancellor for Scotland and Prince Harold’s personal overseer.”

                Louis held back a laugh because ‘personal overseer’ was fancy talk for personal assistant. But Louis gave a curt nod at the colorful man instead.

                “I am Sir Louis Tomlinson, head of the Knighthood of England and Prince Liam’s official Knight,” he explained, then pointed off to the side, “These are my knights, Sir Klein, Sir Mitchel and my newest recruit, Sir Horan.” Nicholas nodded at all of them, a grin over his thin, wimpy lips.

                “Welcome, welcome-please come onto the Palace grounds,” he said, before turning his back to them and walking away. The group followed him in. Servants by the dozen stood off to the side, eager to assist the travelers. Everyone waited on their horses and in the carriages until Louis gave them a signal for them to get off their horses.

                “Now,” Nicolas hummed, “we have sleeping quarters for all of you and the servants will gladly take your horses to the stables and will groom and feed them. I’ll show you all to your rooms to freshen up.”

                The servants walked towards the English Knights and the rest of the crew-arms reached and eager to please they order they were told. But Louis pulled on Sable’s reins when a servant reached out for it. The servant, a plump elderly woman flinched at the quick gesture.

                “Is there trouble here, Sir Tomlinson?” Nicolas asked, eyes beating down at the woman. The servant was stricken with fear and quaked as she looked at the ground. Louis eyed her pitifully.

                “No Nicolas,” Louis said calmly, “the servant has done no ill,” he assured, “I just prefer to tend to my horse on my own.” Nicolas made a face, clearly disgusted. Louis couldn’t give a damn about what Nicolas Grimshaw thought of him.

                “If you insist,” he said hesitantly, “Miss Pauline here will take you to the stables, and will assist you if need be,” Louis forced himself not to roll his eyes because, really, he wanted to clean Sable on his own. No one else touched his beautiful, faithful horse other than Louis, “Then she’ll show you to your room, in the South wing.”

                He spat at the poor woman, making her shake feverishly and nodding forcefully in fear.

                _What an absolute arse_ Louis thought.

                And he silently hoped that this Eleanor girl was nothing like Nicolas Grimshaw.

~~~

                “Presenting Sir Louis Tomlinson, head Knight of Prince Liam of England.”

                Right on cue, Louis walked through the heavy wooden doors as they opened up for him and his crew. His Knights freshened up (as was Louis’ orders were to do so), and wore their bright blue tunics with a silvery lion on the heart of their chest-the crest of Payne with pride. Louis managed to bathe quickly in his room with a basin of clean water and the finest fragrant oils Louis had ever had on his skin. He even had enough time to trim the hairs on his cheeks and chin before he and his men were summoned into the throne room.

                Louis’ eyes landed on King Richard. He sat in the middle with his wife, Anne, and son Harold on either side of him. A golden, luxurious crown rested on his greyed head, with rubies at each point and sapphires going around the base. He wore a long black robe with a robin threaded into the robe on his left half. His face remained unreadable as Louis and his Knights approached the steps. The all stopped as their toes hit the edge of the bottom step, and bowed before King Richard.

                Louis instructed his men not to kneel to the King-the only King he’d kneel to would be Prince Liam when he would be officially crowned.

                “Sir Tomlinson,” the old king sighed, then showed a tiny smile on his aged lips, “You and your men, stand up so your chests are facing me and my family.”

                Louis furrowed his eyes but he and his men did what he was told. The King was on his feet when Louis straightened his stance. The King hobbled down the four steps and stopped when he was just a hair in front of Louis. He’s wise eyes studied him; Louis remained completely still, for the Royal family was watching. The King pondered over his face, followed the lines of his jaw. His rough hands messaged his biceps, and Louis forced himself to not flinch.

                “You’re not very tall,” he pointed out under his breath, eyes looking down at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw Queen Anne biting her tongue.

                Louis should’ve have been offended, but he wasn’t. He’d been called worse things by worse people. In fact, he was entertained that that was what the King had first noticed of him.

                “Your Majesty,” he graciously stated, voice clam, “I don’t need to be a menacing giant in order to kill my enemies. My height is the least of their concern after I’m stabbed their stomach.”

                A startled chuckle came off from behind the King. Louis shifted his eyes, and saw Prince Harold muting himself from behind his hand; his eyes like emeralds glowing with amusement. The Knight smirked at him, and the Prince nodded at him offhandedly, casually-like he wasn’t slouching on his throne. Queen Anne batted her son’s knee-silencing him, and tugged at his broad shoulder until he sat up straight in his chair.

                “Ha,” the King laughed, taken aback. He looked at his guards and continued a string of robust laughter, amazed. Knights usually didn’t speak out of line or in a humorous matter, and if they did-they’d usually be scolded at. But King Richard’s cheeks turned red with loud laughs and he even had to dab at the corner of his eyes because tears had collected there from his laughter.

                “Oh my boy,” the King breathed out, voice breathy and wet. He laughed a couple of chuckles more before calming himself down. He patted Louis on the Knight’s back and gripped onto his shoulder, a huge smile taking over his aged face and his Scottish accent thick and pronounced, “You’ve got your wits about you, don’t ya son?”

                Louis frowned up at the King, confused. King Geoff never spoke so…immaturely. King Richard spoke as if her belonged in the taverns, not in the palace. Louis used such vocabulary with his Knights or peasants, but in the presence of his King, Louis spoke as if he were talking to God himself.

                “I have to, Sir,” Louis replied carefully. King Richard perked his eyebrows, clearly intrigued. Louis continued, “I and my men defend our King with our lives. And soon, it’ll also be our duty to protect your daughter, Princess Eleanor, our future Queen of England.”

                “Here, here,” Louis tore his eyes off of the King and looked upon Prince Harold. He was grinning, nodding along in agreement. Louis has heard rumors of Prince Harold, mainly that he was quite the charmer and easy on the eyes. While Louis could not attest to the latter statement, the first of it is true. He seemed outgoing and lively, so out of place on his throne beside his father’s. His eyes matched his family’s crest, jade and wide. His curly amber hair landed around his shoulders, and his smaller golden crown showed a singular emerald jewel.

                King Richard chuckled at his son before turning to Louis, “Yes, we are all very excited for the joining our houses. The Payne family has a rich history, and I cannot wait for my Eleanor to become a part of such a distinguished family,” he licked his lips and nodded curtly, “I do wish that my dear friend Geoff and his lovely wife could witness such an occasion. I know they were just as eager for the marriage as well. Do give my regards to Prince Liam.”

                The Styles were a strong clan, reigning over Scotland for nearly fifty years. The Paynes and the Styles have been close allies for a couple generations, often fighting in wars on the same side. However, no opportunity arose for joining houses until King Richard of Scotland and his wife Queen Anne presented Princess Eleanor to the world. Liam was merely two, almost three, when the marriage was arranged, and Princess Eleanor was only a few weeks old. It was decided that when Prince Liam turned twenty-one, him and Princess Eleanor were to be married. It was, quite literally, their destiny to be wed.

                And it was Louis’ job to make sure that happened.

                Louis nodded once, “Will do,” he promised and looked around the throne room.

                He noticed, upon second glance, that the throne beside Queen Anne was vacant.

                “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but where is the Princess?”

                Queen Anne answered him, “She’s finishing up a quick lesson of her lyre. Eleanor has taken it up over the last few months. She’s quite excellent at it. Perhaps she’ll play a song for us tonight after supper.”

                Louis nodded, and worked up a smile. Time is precious to Louis, and he hated waiting around for royals. He had built up so more patience for his King, but back when Louis and Liam were younger and Liam was always hauled up in lessons, Louis wasn’t patient. He would sneak off to find Liam, stayed by the window of the courtyard in the palace, caught Liam’s attention, and proceeded to terribly distract that young prince until his tutor wacked Louis with a stick to make him leave.

                Needless to say, Louis didn’t like waiting, especially for a foreign Princess who would rather learn a silly instrument then meet her future Knight.

                “I’ve told the servants that you and your crew shall be staying at least three days,” King Richard announced.

                Louis frowned, “That’s very generous of you, your majesty. But Prince Liam is eager to meet his bride as soon as possible.”

                Upon hearing this, Prince Harold looked distressed.

                Again, Queen Anne spoke up.

                “But we’re not as eager to see Eleanor leave,” she confessed, her eyes unsteady and voice melancholy. Louis studied her and the Queen sighed, “Of course, we’re happy our daughter is matched with such a gentle and loving Prince. But she’s barely eighteen, she’s still quite young. We want just a little more time with her.”

                Louis looked over all three present members of the Styles family. The King was trying to put on a brave front, but failed miserably. The Queen’s servant passed her a handkerchief as she dotted a stray tear off her eyes. And Prince Harold looked directly at Louis with stern eyes, as if challenging him to try and take Eleanor away from their family before they felt comfortable with it.

                “Oh yes, I just remembered,” Louis stated, his head focused on his mum and how see always misses him when he’s gone. He coughed, “One of our horses had the misfortune of trampling over a throne bush. The steed is fine, thankfully, but will need an extra day or so to rest up.”

                Prince Harold broke out into a grin, “Perfect!” he cheered, “You and your men will rest up while the poor steed recover.”

                “Yes, my boy,” King Richard rolled his eyes before looking back at Louis with a softer gaze, “Thank you.”

                “What are we thankful for?”

                The new voice off to the side spiked Louis’ interest. Soft and feminine, Louis looked over to see the lady who possessed such a voice.

                Louis had seen his fair share of beautiful women, peasant and noble alike, but none compared to Princess Eleanor. She was, as Liam put it, easily one of the greatest beauties of Earth. The first thing Louis noticed about the Princess was her long ribbons of curls that cascades over her shoulders and down to her waist, the color matching her father’s auburn hair. She stood there, on a small stone staircase off to the say with her hands gracefully locked together in front of her abdomen. Her eyes, dark ale brown, were on Louis and held an almost adorable, curious look to them. The Princess wore a purple dress with silver embroidery along the entire skit. The slim tiara capped off her curls with small pearls on the arches.

                Princess Eleanor is the definition of breathtakingly beautiful.

                Louis forced his gaze off of her.

                “Sir Tomlinson had just complimented the palace, my love,” King Richard lied effortlessly. Louis could hear the sound of the soft footsteps Princess Eleanor took as she came down the rest of the steps. She passed in front of Louis, a slight breeze came with her that smelled of vanilla. Louis looked up in time to see the Princess smiling adoringly at her father as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

                Eleanor drew back and looked directly at Louis. It’s like a doe had spotted a hunter in the forest; her eyes wide like a fawn’s after being discovered amongst the trees. The Princess held the loveliest shade of brown in her eyes, with a flicker of gold near the center. Louis noticed the Princess was watching him closely too, and the Knight swallowed hard.

                “You don’t look like a Knight,” Princess Eleanor said boldly.

                Louis found himself scoffing in surprise; the Princess was as  bit brazen as her father. He smirked coyly.

                “Knights have other attire, my lady,” he said, voice laced in sarcasm, “It would be hard to bathe in full armor.”

                The King, his wife and Prince Harold laughed heartily.

                A faint blush rose over Princess Eleanor’s cheeks and she looked downward.

                “My apologies, your majesty,” Louis said after noticing he hadn’t properly greeted the Princess as he should. He bowed his head, “I am Sir Louis Tomlinson, head Knight for Prince Liam of England.”

                “Ah,” the Princess sighed knowingly, “You will be the one escorting me to my new home.”

                The image of his prince flashed over Louis’ eyes. It shamed him for having some attraction towards Princess Eleanor.

                “To your husband,” Louis reminded her. At the mention of Prince Liam, Princess Eleanor turned ghost pale and she looked away.

                Her father, the King, intervened, “I have a meeting with my counsel I must attend. My servants will call on you for supper in a couple of hours.” he told Louis pointedly.

                Louis got the hint.

                “Pleasure again to meet you all. And many thanks for allow myself and my men to stay in your palace,” he looked upon Princess Eleanor once more, “If you need anything, Princess, I am at your service.”

                Princess Eleanor nodded, “Thank you Sir Tomlinson.”

                Louis bowed to the royal family. When he straightened up, the Knight locked eyes with Prince Harold. He looked stern, focused-as if he were trying to act older then he was. Something felt terribly off. Prince Harold was a joking, cheerful fellow. The Prince nodded at Louis before he turned to his mother and stroked her hand.

                Louis left the room with his Knights. He should have been concerned about Prince Harold, sensing that he would have another conversation with soon on a subject he had no idea what for.

                Instead, all Louis could think about was how beautiful Princess Eleanor was, and how lucky his King was to have her.

~~~

                Supper, in Scotland, turned out to be rather dull.

                Rare beef was served over wild rice and mushrooms on the side. The food was savory, and Louis made sure to give his compliments to the cook. But the room was tense, and only made worse by the violinist playing off to the side. Conversations were short and to the point, with the royal family exchanging side looks throughout the meal. The King laughed at his own jokes and his wine cup never grew dry. Queen Anne barely held back her distaste for her husband while he acted so poorly. And Louis happened to catch Prince Harold’s gaze as he cut into his steak, making Louis feel tense under his collar.

                Thankfully, Princess Eleanor sat directly across from him.

                The candle light that glowed between them somehow made the Princess more stunning. She had changed, choosing to wear an emerald green dress with black velvet embroidery. Her hair was tucked up in a circular bun and the same tiara she wore earlier was graced upon her head. Louis observed the Princess every chance he got, sneaking glances to find her struggling to cut her meat. Her nose turned up at the mushrooms and Louis couldn’t help but smile foolishly. She caught him then, with Louis’ eyes directly on her. Princess Eleanor smiled bashfully before looking turning away, much to Louis’ dismay.

                He knew he was in the wrong. Louis shouldn’t be so flirtatious with his future Queen, the soon-to-be wife of his King and dear friend. He couldn’t help himself; he was a bit of a lady’s man with precise vision for beautiful women. And truth be told, Louis likes having this affect on any women. He loved making them blush from his gaze or his scandalous words.

                But around Princess Eleanor, Louis knew he must be more tamed.

                King Richard stood up on his stubby, wobbly knees; the rest of the table stood as well and the music stopped.

                “T-Thank ya Sir Tomboltin for joining us f-for supper!” The King slurred. Louis barely held back a laugh at the King’s state. Two servants took the king by the arm to steady him but the King pulled his arms back. He looked at Louis, his jade eyes glazed over, “I-I ‘ve requested for local l-ladies to entertain y-you and your men for the n-night in the drawing room.”

                Sir Mitchel looked smug from his spot at the table. And Louis should have felt such elation. Normally, he would take the offer of a woman companion for the night. But strangely, he felt rather anxious then excited. Louis snuck a glance at Princess Eleanor. She fiercely held her gaze on the Knight, waiting for his response. Beside her, Prince Harold noticed that his sister was gazing upon the Knight and frowned at the interaction.

                Louis turned to the King, “Actually, I was hoping for some fresh air. My legs are itching for a stroll after such a long journey.”

                “We have a lovely court yard,” Princess Eleanor interjected, seemingly all too eager to help Louis get far away from the ladies of the night.       

                The King drunkenly huffed and threw his empty cup to the side. The sound bounced off the walls, and spooked the women present.

                “No speaking up unless t-told to, silly girl!” King Richard yelled. Louis bit his lip as he watched the Princess flinched almost painfully and looked down at her shaky hands.

                Louis tried to salve over the situation, stating, “I would love to see this court yard. The courtyard at my King’s palace is beautiful.”

                “Hm,” King Richard, “F-Fine. My servant Oliver will show you the way,” he smirked at the rest of Louis’ men, “C’mon, the ladies a-are waiting for us.” He hollered loudly, and Sir Mitchel moved quickly to follow the King. Sir Klein excused himself, stating his tired but Louis noticed the way his thumb rubbed against his wedding band. Niall sheepishly followed the King out of the room, and Louis utterly embarrassed for him. 

                The Queen gave Louis a weak smile as her husband could be heard boasting about how amazing Scottish women were in the hallway. God, Louis felt terrible for the Queen to witness such a thing.

                “Sir Tomlinson,” Prince Harry spoke suddenly, “I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a ride tomorrow. I can show you the highlands.” The young Prince suddenly seemed older, and was more mature then his own father in that moment. The Prince glared at him mutely, yet passive aggressively as well. And Louis got the impression that he couldn’t decline this invitation.

                “I’d love to,” he agreed.

                Price Harold smiled, “Excellent. Do you need one of our horses?”

                “No, thank you. My horse will do just fine.”

                “Lovely,” Prince Harold nodded, “I’ll inform Nicholas to make sure my horse is ready for sunrise.”

                  With that, Louis bowed one final time to the remaining royal family of Scotland in the dining hall. He left briskly, following close behind the servant.

                Louis could feel the Princess watching him as he left the room.

~~~ 

                A stroll a dusk was supposed to clear Louis’ mind.

                Instead, all he could think about was how the pink clouds over the setting sun strikingly looked similar to the blush that crept up on Eleanor’s cheeks earlier in the throne room. It was so, so incredibly wrong for Louis to such thoughts. He thought, perhaps, that his feelings were only because he had just met the Princess. Maybe, just maybe, the more he learned of Princess Eleanor, he might find some traits that are disagreeable of her.

                Maybe, just maybe.

                Louis’ lungs were revived with the crisp Scottish air and his legs were loose and stretched from the walk. The skies were darkening as Louis came back to the gardens near the back entrance of the palace. Torches were lit next to the door, but Louis noticed another glowing light off to the side. The garden had tall hedges and miles of concealed pathways.

                Curious, Louis turned to see the source of the light.

                It was a candle light in a chamber, perched next to Princess Eleanor on a marble bench. The Princess held a sprig of wild heather in her hand, her eyes almost entranced by it. She still was wearing her dress from dinner, but a cloak was draped on her shoulders and her crown is gone. If Louis didn’t know better, it was like Princess Eleanor was any ordinary woman enjoying the night.

                “My lady?” he questioned.

                The Princess scrambled to her feet, looking bewildered. Her face eased a bit when she recognized the knight. Louis paused before bowing his head at her.

                “Sir Tomlinson,” she breathed out.

                “May I ask, Princess, what are you doing out here alone?” Louis asked.

                The Princess laughed timidly, “I’m…not sure. I retired to my chambers but I’m restless and I-” she looked at the Knight and muttered, “Sorry you had to see my father like that at supper.”

                “You don’t-” Louis began but the Princess continued.

                “He was celebrating your arrival-”

                Louis intervened, “Your majesty, you don’t need to explain you father’s behavior to me,” he insisted and added on a whim, “and if I may be so bold, I’m sorry for the way your father treated you tonight.”

                “It’s nothing,” the Princess declared quickly, yet weakly, “My father drank too much wine. He only acts that way when he’s drunk.”

                “Still,” Louis commented lamely.

                Princess Eleanor looked at Louis with a tender gaze. Louis watched as her ember eyes lowered to the knight’s chest. Unsurely, Princess Eleanor raised her hand to Louis’ chest. He held his breath as her finger traced over his King’s crest on his tunic.

                “It’ll be weird,” Eleanor confessed, her eyes locked on Louis’ chest still, “Not wearing my family’s crest anymore.”

                Louis reminded her, “You’ll have a new family to wear their crest.”

                Princess Eleanor looked up at Louis and removed her hand quickly, as if she just touched fire. She shyly looked down at the ground, and Louis didn’t understand how the Princess could be so bold one minute and dead shy the next. It was charming, Louis decided.

                “May I ask, Sir Tomlinson,” the Princess spoke unsurely, “Is…I’m curious to know what Prince Liam is like. Is he as kind and just as they say he is?”

                Louis would never lie; his heart did sink a little when Princess Eleanor said Liam’s name. He ignored the silly feeling.

                “My King is the best man I’ve ever know,” Louis told the Princess truthfully. “He’s got a heart pure of gold and loves his subjects greatly.”

                Upon hearing this, the Princess looked relieved, “Good, that’s-excellent to hear. I’ve been-well,” Princess Eleanor rambled and let out a flushed laugh at herself, “I’ve been quite jumpy about all this.”

                “You’re nervous?” Louis questioned, the Princess confirmed this with a slight nod.

                “It’s trivial, I know,” Princess Eleanor sighed, “I’ve always known I would marry Prince Liam. I went to live with an older distant cousin in Manchester for most of my childhood to learn to English ways so I would be prepared for my marriage.”

                Louis smirked, “That’s why you barely have a Scottish accent.”

                The Princess flashed a small smile, “Yes. I’ve only returned here when I was sixteen. My parents visited frequently and I wrote to my mother and my brother loads of times.”

                “Prince Harold didn’t come with you?” Louis asked.

                Princess Eleanor shook his head, “No, Sir. He had to stay here and learn the Scottish way.”

                “That must have been hard on you, not being able to see your family growing up,” Louis knew this kind of conversation was not appropriate at all. He was trained early on not to get involved in the personal lives of the royal family. Talking about Princess Eleanor in such a matter was none of Louis’ business. He knew this, and yet he could help himself.

                Again, Princess Eleanor shrugged, “It is what it is, Sir Tomlinson. I cannot change it. My family wanted me to grow up the English way so I would be my very best for Prince Liam.”

                “My Prince is very patient,” Louis told the Princess and laughed, “He puts up with me and my crazy antics and still considers me as a brother.”

                Princess Eleanor smiled fondly, “You speak highly of your Prince. You two sound like old friends.”

                “We are,” Louis confessed and explained, “My mother was Queen Karen’s servant. My father left me when I was weeks old. Abandoned with a bastard son, my mother had nowhere to turn. Thankfully, the gracious King Geoff allowed my mother and I to live in the palace.”

                “You’re a bastard?” Princess Eleanor asked, perplexed, “But you’re so well versed.”

                Louis chuckled lightly, “Like I said, I had a great advantage. I joined the Knighthood when I was a boy, and trained for years. Liam and I grew up in the palace and we played a lot but,” Louis stopped himself, feeling the words on the tip of his tongue that he had never spoke about, not even to Liam.

                “What?” the Princess prompted.

                “I um, when Prince Liam had tutor sessions I sometimes, overheard his tutor and would study privately along with him. I used to make a show first, being annoying just to get his attention. His tutors always sent me away, but I’d sneak back and sit under these open archways and listen. I wrote down everything I heard on small scraps of paper and a small feather pen. My mother helped me too, although she doesn’t have the best education either but I learned enough to get by. As I got older, I was instructed on ethics by Queen Karen herself before I went on a trip with Liam to meet the King of Spain. I reckon that’s why I’m, as you say, well versed.”

                Princess Eleanor smirked, “Well, your education serves you well, Sir Tomlinson.”

                Louis winced at the formality, suddenly sounding too stiff.

                “When we’re in private, feel free to call me Louis,” he told the Princess. He watched as a lovely smile grew on her lips.

                “Then I insist you call me by my first name only in private as well,” she stated.

                Louis shook his head, “My lady-”

                “Don’t make me order you to, Louis,” the Princess retorted playfully, a coy smile on her lips.

                Hearing Eleanor say his name was like hearing a chorus of a thousand church bells.

                “Okay,” he agreed, caving so easily just to see Eleanor delighted.

                “Good,” the princess nodded and admitted, “You know, since meeting you properly Louis, I’m not as scared about leaving my family for London.”

                Louis smiled softly, his eyes landing on Eleanor’s, “I’m glad to hear that, Eleanor.”

                The two stared at each other intently, with the dimmed glow of the candlelight between them. The stars were beginning to show in the sky, yet Louis was only interested in the twinkling of Eleanor’s eyes. He longed for more; a touch of her hand, an embrace, a kiss.

                Upon this realization, Louis looked away, feeling sick with guilt.

                “Forgive me, my la-I mean, Eleanor,” Louis flushed, “But I am tired from my journey.”

                Eleanor nodded quickly, “Of course, you must be,” she grinned again at the Knight before picking up her camber. She smiled softly at Louis, “Thank you, again, Louis. I’ll sleep with a little easier tonight.”

                “My pleasure,” Louis told Eleanor earnestly. The Princess smiled downward and extended her hand to the knight. Louis frowned at the deep pink heather, “What’s this?”

                “A parting gift,” Eleanor told him, her grin giddy, “Heather helps you sleep better at night.”

                Louis tilted his head, “How do you know?”

                “My mother used to have the servants dry sprigs of heather. She’s take a whole bunch of them on visits to Manchester. She told me they were also a reminder of my Scottish roots. I used to sleep with heather under my pillow at night; it always lulled me to sleep,” she paused as a faint smile came over Eleanor’s lips, “I, that main reason I came out here was to get heather for myself to sleep.”

                “Then I cannot take this. If it’s for you, to relax you, I can’t take it,” Louis insisted. Eleanor scoffed, her smile wide and bright. She took the knight’s hand into her own, and Louis swore his heart stopped. Eleanor dropped the flower in his palm and gently curled Louis’ fingers over it. She looked up at Louis and confidently, quietly told him.

                “I don’t need it anymore.”

                With that, Eleanor walked away, taking the candle with her. Louis watched her leave, his mind still reeling and confused. He waited a moment or so before following the path out of the hedge garden and back onto the main, gravely path. The Princess was gone, and maybe it was for the best that she wasn’t in Louis’ sight anymore.

                Feeling Eleanor’s fingers brush against his only fuelled Louis’ low burning desire for the Princess.

                He knew better, knew that his duty to his King trumped any sort of school yard flirtation and small infatuations for the Princess. And in the end, Louis knew he’d do the right thing. He wouldn’t do anything inappropriate with Eleanor, she was Liam’s and Liam’s alone. It was Louis’ job to make sure she would be safely brought to his King. He’d do everything in his power to see Liam and Eleanor wed, with their countries united.

                He’d do the right thing, in the long run Louis always did.

                But that night, Louis slept peacefully with the heather plant under his pillow and his lips curled in a relaxed smile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! *Please leave nice comments and kudos!*  
> Follow me on tumblr currently at sugarplumlouie, but after Christmas 2017, I'll go back to teatimetommo :)


	3. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conflict

Scotland was a beautiful country.

                Louis was wonderstruck at the lush forests, the briny, salty sea air, and the looming forces of the highlands covered in mossy green. The glens held all kinds of wild flowers, including purple heather, and Louis was tempted to pluck a bunch and give them to the princess. But he couldn’t do that, obviously, but he desperately wanted too.

                Sable enjoyed Scotland as well, with quiet streams full of refreshing water nearly every mile and the wide open plains to run freely across without a care. Being mounted on his trusty horse felt different; Sable rode with confidence and glee there in Scotland, something that Louis hadn’t seen in his horse before.

                Louis loved it here, and couldn’t thank Prince Harold enough for showing him all the natural wonders of Scotland.

                “I keep telling you, Sir Tomlinson,” the prince chided once more, “It’s nothing at all. I love showing our guests my country.”

                The two men came to a gentle trot on their horses. Prince Harold had a head strong mustang named Clyde, and it was clear to Louis that the horse only listened to his owner’s commands. The Prince led the way to the rocky coast, and the two men got off their horses and left them to chase about the pasture surrounding the rock bed. Louis stepped up the sheets of rock, and took in the glorious sight of the ocean rolling towards them with no threat in sight. The breeze lifted the front of his hair as the waves crashed onto the sandy shore before them. Louis’ hit with a splash of water on his forearm, reminding the knight that yes, this was all very much real. There was that much beauty in one place.

                “It takes your breath away, yeah?” Prince Harry commented as he walked up to the knight.

                Louis couldn’t help but nod, “Yes, Sir. Scotland is…truly stunning.”

                “When we are not in the presence of my many or court, you’re free to call me Harry,” the Prince, or simply Harry, told Louis.

                Louis pulled his eyes from the ocean and looks over the young Prince, “Fine then, Harry. Can you be honest with me and tell me what the real reason is you brought me out here?”

                Harry paled, “Is it that obvious?” Louis nodded sagely.

                “You weren’t exactly subtle,” the knight admitted, “At supper last night, you stared me down, making it clear I couldn’t say no to your invitation for today. That’s fine, but next time, do make sure you’re not sitting next to your own father. Secondly, you kept looking over your shoulder as we rode out here. Lastly, I find it odd that you would take a lowly knight out to the ocean, nearly two hours away from the palace, just to show off your country,” he scoffed, “You did so, clearly, to make sure no one from the palace would hear whatever it is you must tell me.”

                Harry dropped his head, “My father doesn’t feel it’s necessary to tell you.”

                “But you think it’s important enough to tell me,” Louis noted, “Whatever it is, it must be serious enough for the Prince to go against his father and King’s wishes.”

                “It is serious,” Harry lamented, “It’s in regards of the Princess, my dear sister Eleanor.”

                Louis’ eyes darkened, his jaw tensed up, “What is it, Harry?” The Prince pursed his lips.

                “My sister spent many years in Northern England with distant relatives. She studied the ways of your people, so that she could be accustomed to British traditions and be to perfect wife for Prince Liam.”

                Louis frowned as he nodded, as if he didn’t already know this information.

                Harry sighed and went on, “Around a year ago, maybe a little longer, I went to visit Eleanor in England to bring her home. My relatives threw a good-bye party for her and invited neighboring Lords to come. One such Lord came, Lord Henry Wexler of York. I assume you know of him?”

                “Yes,” Louis said gravely, “Unfortunately.”

                Lord Wexler was a manipulative old fool, who got stuck with the noble title simply because there was no one left in his lineage. He drank too much, and didn’t possess the manners of a Lord at all. He was grumpy, hot tempered and short with conversation. He was stout, balding at the top of his head, and held every seven deadly sin in his body. Prince Liam’s parents despised the Lord, only inviting him to their castle when need be. Louis had the displeasure of meeting the Lord once at a meeting of the Lords a few years before. That night, there was a party, and Lord Wexler made a mess of himself with too much wine and rich foods. He vomited on Liam’s sister, Princess Ruth’s, dress and Queen Karen ordered him outside to the courtyard where servants dunked his head in a fountain to sober him up.

                Needless to say, Lord Wexler was despised by the Payne clan, and therefore by Louis as well.

                Harry nodded, “Anyway, Eleanor was his chosen prey at the party,” Louis felt sick to his core upon hearing this, “My dear sister is too meek at times, too polite. I know that’s how women are taught to act but-” the Prince huffs, “I noticed her absence at the party, and went to find her.”               

                The Prince’s face morphed into disgust, “That bastard had Eleanor cornered off, and was trying to-” Harry stopped as he drew in a ragged breath, “His hands were trying to rip off her dress and-”

                “Please don’t say it,” Louis begged, not needing the gaps filled it. It was bad enough, picturing the sweet, gentle Princess nearly disgraced in such a manner.

                Harry shook his head, “Took everything within me not to slit that man’s throat. Lord Wexler claimed that my sister had flirted with him, that my purest sister who wanted him in that manner,” Harry scoffed, “But I saw her, she was shaking her head. Eleanor, in her kind disposition, was suggesting that they should get back to the party. But he-he didn’t listen to her. He forced himself-”

                Louis watched as Harry stepped back and ran his head in his hair. He couldn’t imagine, as he never had a sister before, what Harry must have felt seeing his sister like that. Louis knew all too well, how men could become possessive and take a woman with her permission. Louis was always taught by his mother to never, ever do such a thing. But sadly, most men only considered their desires, even if the woman didn’t want it.

                “Thankfully,” Louis said calmly, “It appears you stopped Lord Wexler from doing any harm, correct?”

                Pinching the sides of his jaw, Harry nodded, “Yes. Eleanor wasn’t hurt, or touched. She’s still pure; I got there in the nick of time.”

                “Is that all?” Louis asked, confused, “You-this is about Princess Eleanor’s virginity? That’s not-”

                “There’s more,” Harry responded, his voice thick, “Lord Wexler sent a message to my father a few months back, requesting to take Princess Eleanor in marriage.”

                Louis’ gaze hardened, “That can’t-everyone in England knows Princess Eleanor is betrothed to Prince Liam. For her entire life that’s how it’s been.”

                “I know,” Harry said desperately, “And so did Lord Wexler. But the man, I still cannot believe he dared to do such a thing.”

                Louis gave a searing look at the young Prince, “Your father, he didn’t,” the knight swallowed, wanting to choose his words carefully, “Your family, the King-he didn’t consider-”

                “Heavens, No,” Harry adamantly stated, shaking his head, “My father is loyal to the Paynes, and so am I for that matter. When King Geoff and Lady Karen died, we wore black for an entire year. It was the only time I ever saw my father cry, when we received word that Prince Liam’s parents had died at sea. My father was always thrilled to provide his daughter to Prince Liam, to extend the Payne line for the next generation.”

                Louis nodded, “My apologies, Prince Harry. But I do not know your family well, I’m afraid. It’s my job to ask questions, for the sake of my country and future King.”

                “I understand,” Harry graciously said, “Getting back to the story, Lord Wexler did not like being told no. Last month, he unexpectedly showed up at our palace, demanding to speak with my father.”

                “What?” Louis breathed out.

                Harry sighed, “Apparently, Lord Wexler didn’t like being rejected over one of our personal messengers. So the Lord came to our castle, offering my father a very expensive dowry for Princess Eleanor. He argued, that my sister enjoys his company and said that she didn’t have any desires to marry Prince Liam.”

                Louis held a stone hard face, but inwardly he was trying to understand why. Why Lord Wexler would betray his own future King? Louis could not understand why any Lord would hold ill feelings towards Liam. The Paynes are a loving, devoted clan who are fair and just, to all their subjects, the noble and the poor.

                “Where was Princess Eleanor during the Lord’s uncalled for visit?” Louis couldn’t help but ask.

                Harry hardened his gaze, “Lord Wexler wished to see my sister, to prove how in love she was with him. But when father got word of the Lord’s presence in the castle, I ran off and kept my sister safe deep within our gardens,” Harry looked at the ground, “My father instructed me, and my mother and our servants, not to tell my sister of any of this information.”

                The knight’s eyes bugged out, “Princess Eleanor doesn’t know any of this?” The Prince shook his head.

                “My father also told us not to tell you either,” Harry confessed, “He felt that you would make a draft decision for your Prince, and would break the arranged marriage.”

                “I couldn’t do that!” Louis insisted, “I would never do such a thing. That’s so out of place-”

                “I know, I know,” Harry sighed, looking at Louis sincerely, “Knowing you for only a day Louis, I can tell that you serve your Prince above all else, and would never let a thing come between your duties to Prince Liam.”

                Louis gulped, feeling guiltier about his silly crush on the Princess.

                “I just had to tell you,” Harry said. He shook his head, “I must know my sister will be protected and safe. It’s bad enough that she doesn’t know-”

                “She _should_ know,” Louis declared.

                “Father doesn’t want to worry her,” Harry said lamely.

                Louis shook his head, “This is about her though. I hate feeling like I know more about a Princess’ life then she does.”

                “It’s how it is,” Harry retorted weakly, “And my sister Eleanor mustn’t find out about all this, at least for now. If-things change, and become more dangerous-”

                “Dangerous?” Louis repeated flatly.

                Harry closed his eyes, “We received another message from Lord Wexler last month. He, to put it shortly, said that he would take Eleanor one day, without consent and, if need be, by waging war.”

                Louis’ heart pounded in his ears, feeling queasy.

                “He…made a threat against Princess Eleanor?”

                Harry looked at him sternly, “Against your Prince, Louis.”

                Louis stepped back, the wind picked up around him as he tried to grasp all this. A Lord possibly declaring war on his own Prince over his betrothed wife. It was a lot to take in.

                “I want more protection for my sister,” Harry demanded, “I’ve spoken with a couple of my knights, and I intend that they join your pack when you leave in two days.”

                Rubbing his forehead, Louis nodded, “Understood.”

                Harry made a tiny smile, for the first time all morning, “There’s another bit of news my parents wished to keep from you.”

                “More secrets?!” Louis exclaimed, knowing he couldn’t handle anymore news. The Prince laughed.

                “It’s good news, or rather-depending on your view of social gatherings, that is.”

                Louis frowned, “Social gatherings?” Prince Harry smirked.

                “My parents are throwing Princess Eleanor a going away party tomorrow night.”

~~~

                Turns out, parties in Scotland were very similar to the parties.

                Minus the hordes of men wearing traditional Scottish kilts and singing traditional Scottish folk songs, much of it was the same to the parties held at the Payne Palace. Lots of hearty, rich foods such as duck and other wild game, mixed in with luscious fruits on platters and endless ale and wine. Of course, this party had the same dances as they had in English parties, but also new dances that were only done in Scotland.

                Sir Klein sat next to Louis at the edge of the room, carefully watching the party. Ever since his conversation with Prince Harry the day before, Louis couldn’t relax a bit. His mind was almost painfully alert as he kept looking over the room for anything that wasn’t the norm. King Richard sat at his throne, with a towns girl sat on both of his knees as they took turns offering ale to him. The knight was horrified for Queen Anne’s sake, who was on her throne just next to her husband and watched him from a side glare. Prince Harry was in the crowd, conversing with a few of the Lords and earning healthy laughs from the crowd around him. Sir Mitchel found companionship with a robust Scottish woman, and Sir Niall was being dared to drink an entire cup of ale in one go.

                Louis fondly rolled his eyes at the youngest knight. He had so much to learn.

                “Surprised you’re not partying Louis,” Sir Klein comments beside him. Louis blinked and turned to find his friend smirking at him, waiting for an answer.

                Louis shrugged, “Just trying to save my strength for our journey back.”

                Klein nodded once, “Aye,” he agreed and finished off his wine. The room roared with laughter around the two knights, so much so that Louis almost didn’t hear his fellow knight speak, “I’m anxious to get back too. I haven’t been away from Patrick this long before.”

                “Yeah?” Louis asked, smirking. He’s always loved kids, and Klein’s son was adorable, “How old is he again? Three, right?”

                “He’ll be four in November,” Klein said proudly. The knight looked down at the table between them, “And um, Maria-she’s due in April.”

                Louis’ eyes widened with joy, his lips stretched impossibly wide, “She’s pregnant?” Klein laughed softly and nodded, “Well congratulations, Klein. That’s wonderful news!”

                “Thanks,” Klein beamed, “I’m so excited, but Maria said we needed to wait a little while longer before we told anyone else. I figured I could trust you.”

                “Of course you can,” Louis promised and patted the knight on his shoulder, “You have my word.”

                Klein’s smile dropped to a stern look, “You know. These days, a man’s word means shit. But with you, Sir Louis, your word is always true.”

                Louis smiled timidly, unsure what to say. He’s never been the best at compliments. Mentally, Louis realized it was passed ten minutes. He looked over to the door on the other side of the room, where just ten minutes before, Louis watched Princess Eleanor leave the room. He promised that if she wasn’t back by ten minutes, something wasn’t right.

                The knight stood up, “Pardon me, Sir Klein.” The other knight nodded and Louis watched through the crowd. A couple ladies purred when they approached him, as if they were waiting for him to come on the dance floor. But Louis swiftly ignored them, kept his eagle eye on the door with his hand into his vest, clinching his dagger. He finally reached the door and took a minute to pull off the sheath off his dagger. He breathed deeply, bracing him for whatever terrible state he’d see the Princess in behind the door.

                But when Louis opened the door, he wasn’t prepared one bit.

                The princess gasped upon hearing the creaking door open. She stood up from the marble bench that sat in the middle of a bare courtyard.

                In the low, torch-lit courtyard, Louis noticed tears streaming down Princess Eleanor’s face.

                “Oh,” he breathed out, lowering his guard, “Princess-I’m sorry-”

                Eleanor looked away quickly as she dotted her eyes with a cloth in her hand, “Sir T-Tomlinson. I told you, in private you must call me E-Eleanor.”

                “Alright then,” Louis said slowly as he took a step towards her, “And you must call me Louis.”

                Eleanor smiled, but her eyes hastily welled up with tears again. A tiny sob left her lips as she sat back down.

                “Dear Eleanor,” Louis sighed as he rushed to the princess’ side. He sat down beside her and realized how terribly cold it was outside. Louis pulled off his cloak and draped it over Eleanor’s shoulders.

                The princess protested, “I’m fine,” she mumbled weakly. Louis gave her a pointed look, spotting the thick tears in her eyes glowing in the moonlight.

                “Funny enough,” Louis said lightly, “I don’t believe you.”

                That earned a small laugh from the princess. Louis smiled knowingly.

                “It’s just,” Eleanor began, but stopped to sniffle. She took a labored breath, “I-It’s hitting me, that. I’m really leaving tomorrow, for good.”

                Louis shook his head, “Prince Liam would allow you to journey back here to see your family.”

                The princess shook her head.

                “They won’t be my family anymore,” she said thickly as another tear rolled down her cheek. She helplessly looked up at the knight, the jewels in her tiara hitting the torch-light and nearly blinding the knight with their beauty.

                “Did you know Louis,” Eleanor began, “That I-I can’t take my court with me? Those girls, they’ve bee m-my only friends my whole life. A few of them came with me to England, and we grew up together. B-But I cannot see them ever again, b-because I must make up a new court of English nobles.”

                Louis swallowed, recalling that yes. That was just the way things were done.

                “English women aren’t so bad,” Louis tried. Eleanor gave him a pointed look, “They’re not! They will tend to your every need. And at the helm of your staff will be Johannah. Remember how I said my mum was the head mistress from Queen Karen?” Eleanor nodded feebly, “Well that’s her, Johannah’s my mum. And I know she’ll take could care for you, Eleanor. Everyone will see to your ever need.”

                Eleanor looked down at the cloak, which boasted a miniature version of the Payne crest. She touched it softly.

                “It’s just…strange,” Eleanor commented. Louis eyed her closely as she went on, “Like, my whole life I wore my family’s colors, black and green. It was a way to distinguish who I was, that I was part of the clan that runs Scotland. I wore those colors with pride for my whole life and now-” the princess bite her lip and frowned at the crest, “Now, I’ll no longer be green and black. I’ll be blue and silver, and I know-It’s so silly. They’re just colors, but yet-it means so much more. And it’s difficult to imagine wearing a family crest I wasn’t born into.”

                Louis didn’t know how to respond. He’d never though of family crests and colors so deeply before. He opted for a sincere, lighthearted response.

                Louis reached for her palm, ignoring how out of line he was for holding her hand. He ignored how much he liked holding the princess’ hand, how cold Eleanor’s slender wrist was and how the knobby groves between her knuckles were the perfect place for his fingers to dwell in. Louis pushed back these thoughts, focusing only on the needs of the princess.

                “I think that blue will suit you well, Eleanor.”

                Eleanor giggled, her eyes squinted at the knight, “You think so?”

                “I know so,” Louis winked, but he wasn’t lying. Eleanor looked completely natural in just a patch work of the Payne clan on the cloak. Louis suddenly recalled something, “Oh right. Um, Prince Liam wanted me to give you this.”

                Eleanor frowned a little as Louis let go of her hand. She watched as he reached in his pant pocket, and pulled out a leathery pouch. The princess sucked in a small breath when Louis revealed the sapphire broach. He cradled the jewel in his palm proudly showing it to his future queen.

                “The late Queen Karen wore this broach on several important events. Before that, it’s been in the Payne clan for generations, stretching back to Prince Liam’s great, great grandfather, King Charles. It’s the last treasured jewelry of Queen Karen.” Louis smiled, a bit shyly, as he handed the jewelry to her, “My prince wanted you to have this, to assure you that you are his princess, and the future queen of England.”

                Eleanor inspected the jewelry. It was no larger then the size of an inch, but it still felt heavy in Louis’ palm. Every time Louis saw the cross shaped broach, it took his breath away-both because of the beauty it held and what it represented. The gems clearly represented the Payne clan, but every time Louis saw it all he could think of was his late queen. Timidly, Eleanor’s thumb ran over the sapphire cross with the diamond center. She paused, before sitting up straight. Louis watched as the princess pulled off his cloak off her shoulders, revealing a gown long sleeved gown with jade green overlay.

                “Would you put it on me, Louis?” Eleanor asked innocently enough. But it was the way that she put out her chest towards him that had Louis tensing up slightly. The princess’ dress was modest, of course, but the squared off neckline dipped low enough to show a bit of cleavage.

                The knight gulped thickly, but nodded to grant his future queen’s wishes.

                Louis twisted the medal piece off the back of the broach. He coughed tightly as his trembling hands took hold of the Eleanor’s dress, which was over the princess’ heart. Louis’ finger barely brushed against her skin and he could feel it too; her heart was beating just as fast as his was. Wanting to avoid anything scandalous, Louis quickly fitted the jeweled broach onto the dress, and fastened the back to the needle of the broach. The knight drew his hands back quickly.

                Princess Eleanor smiled sheepishly at him, “Thank you Louis,” she breathed out, before glancing down at the broach. Louis looked at it too, and a tiny curl of a smile laced up on his lips. Princess Eleanor was certainly a beautiful woman, especially with the Payne jewels on her body. It looked so natural on her, like she was always a Payne.

                “See?” he began, bemused, “I told ya you look lovely in blue.”

                Eleanor let out a breath, one that sounded relieved. She smiled at the knight, “Thank you Louis. You’re very kind.”

                The two share a deep gaze for a moment. Louis felt weightless under the Princess’ stare. Louis was never one to complain about a beautiful woman staring at him. But this-this felt so wrong. Eleanor wasn’t his, would never, ever be his for that matter.

                Plus, Louis knew that once Eleanor met Prince Liam, and really got to him, she would be fondly looking at the Prince. She would forget all about Louis in a few weeks.

                That realization made Louis drop his head.

                “I should retire for the night,” Louis said stoically, “You know-many days of traveling before us. I must rest up.”

                Eleanor nodded, “I should too.” Louis frowned.

                “Eleanor, you don’t-”

                “Would you escort me to my chambers, please Louis?” Eleanor asked and-oh. Louis wasn’t expecting that at all.

                Louis plastered on a flustered smile, “Of course.”

                The princess’ chambers resided in the eastern tower of the castle. The two climbed up the winding, stone staircase with torch lights shining the way. They shared sheepish glances, and generally stayed quiet. Eleanor had begun to untie her hair from her bun, which took Louis back. Most royal women would wait until they were in their cambers to have their servants tend to them. But Eleanor freed her own hair from the ties, and fluffed out her long curly hair. Louis wanted to reach out and touch it, but kept his anxious hand at his side.

                “Thank you for accompanying me,” Eleanor said to Louis once they came to her door.

                Louis flashed a small smile, “No problem.”

                “And thank you for,” the princess coughed tightly, “conversing with me in the courtyard. I am ashamed that you had to see your future queen in such a state.”

                “Eleanor,” Louis sighed. He shook his head, “Please don’t fret over that. You are going through a lot, and it’s only natural for you to feel overwhelmed.”

                The princess smiled in relief, her eyes soft on the knight. Suddenly, Eleanor leaned in on Louis and placed a chaste kiss on the outer edge of his cheek. Louis froze still, his heart rate picking up as his frazzled mind began to realize what just happened. The princess pulled back, her smile still bright as before.

                “Goodnight, Louis,” she mumbled through her smile before entering her chambers.

                Louis was brought back to reality with the heavy door closing behind him.

~~~

                The journey back home doesn’t go exactly as planned.

                Louis had totally forgotten about Prince Harry’s knights joining the journey back to England. Harry provided three knights by the names of James, Craig, and Ewan, only moments before starting their journey. So Louis forgot to mention this to his knights about it beforehand, and Louis could sense tension. Sir Mitchel didn’t like the Scottish knights joining them, and let Louis know this very clearly before they took off, and proceeded to be a boar for the entire journey. Sir Niall tried to befriend the Scottish knights as they started their journey, but it was clear that the Sots were all business and preferred to stay silent. Louis hated the tense silence while on the journey.

                And Princess Eleanor? Well, she couldn’t stop crying for nearly two days.

                As the left Scotland, Louis rode beside Eleanor’s covered carriage the entire time. His heart sank as he heard her openly weep. Louis kept thinking about Eleanor saying good-bye to her family before they left. Queen Anne was inconsolable, but still smiled through her tears as she hugged her only daughter and assured her that everything would be okay. Prince Harry was stoic as he said goodbye to his sister and she wept on her shoulder. He locked eyes with Louis, and gave him a stern look, as if to say ‘take care of her.’ Louis nodded in response and looked over to King Richard. The king stood behind his family, watching his daughter and Louis thought he saw tears in his eyes, but then the king looked away.

                Louis wondered how Eleanor could still have the ability to cry after two day of crying, and barely eating.

                The crew stopped for the night nearing dusk on the second day. They set up camp in a forest a few hours into North England. There was a lake nearby where all the horses drank up after a long day of travel. The sun was setting as servants began to cook was duck Niall hunted the day before. The King and Queen of Scotland replenished their produce, giving the crew potatoes, breads, apples, along with ale and wine.

                But before dinner, Louis was informed by one of the servants that Eleanor wished to bathe.

                So while the crew enjoyed their suppers of duck with roasted potatoes and baked apples, Louis stood guard behind a tree in front of the lake. He tried to keep his mind clear, tried desperately not to think that the beautiful princess, his servant’s future wife and queen, was naked in the lake behind him. But he failed miserably, as every time he heard a splash of water his heart thudded in his chest as he bit his lip.

                “Sir Louis?” Princess Eleanor shouted, knowing they were in ear shot of the others and could address him informally, “I’m ready to come out.”

                Louis took a deep breath and grabbed the Princess’ night gown, a towel and a blanket from ground below, “I’m coming.”

                Eleanor was wading in the lake when Louis walked up, the water not quite reaching her collarbones. Her hair was slicked and her shy smile reflected off the water. It took Louis’ breath away for a moment, but then he coughed and set the clothes down on a rock. The knight unfolded the blanket, and turned around so he was facing the campsite, with his hands extended out like a cross behind him to hold the blanket up.

                A few of the men in the crew tried to take a peek.

                Louis growled at them, “Fuck off!” he yelled and the men went back to their supper.

                Behind him, the water moved as the Princess stepped out of the lake. Louis stayed impossibly as the princess dried herself off. He could hear the fabric against her skin, and closed his eyes to tame his impure thoughts.

                “Sorry, my lady,” Louis muttered, “For using foul language in your presence. Forgive me.”

                “All is forgiven,” she promised him.

                Soon enough, the two were sat by the lake eating their meals. Louis set up a small fire and boiled hot water for the princess. He poured a cup, and put a slice of dried lemon in it and gave it to her. Eleanor was still wet, with her hair braided to the side. She was wrapped up in the blanket up to her chin that seemed much too large. If Louis didn’t know any better, Eleanor would just look like a normal woman and not the next queen of England. She took a bite of the apple and bashfully looked up at Louis. She noticed he was staring at her.

                “My apologies, again, Princess,” Louis said, “the food isn’t up to your standards. But food at Prince Liam’s palace is divine, and will be much more to your pallet.”

                The princess nodded, “It’s fine, Sir Louis.” She assured him, “And um, thank you for staying on guard while I took a bath. When we arrive in London, I want to make sure I’m clean when I see the prince.”

                Louis pursed his lips, “It my job-”

                “I know what you must be thinking,” Eleanor mumbled, her hand playing with a frayed edge of the blanket, “That I do not want to be here and that I do not want to meet Prince Liam. I do, honestly. I’m excited to be with him,” her confession is like a twist of a dagger to Louis’ gut, but he keeps his face neutral.

                “Eleanor you don’t have to explain anything to me.”

                “It’s just harder, then I thought it would be,” she admitted, her voice tiny, “I was separated from my family for most of my life. It should have been easy to leave them again. But-it wasn’t. I’m afraid I’m heartbroken, for my family and my country,” Eleanor picked her head up and fiercely stared at the knight, “You must not tell Prince Liam of this. I know you two are close, but I do not want him to feel guilty over my silly emotions.

                Louis frowned at her, “Eleanor-”

                Something whizzed by the two of them at high speed and Louis reacted. He pushed Eleanor down to the ground and laid on top of her as he looked behind him. The tree where Louis stood before now had an arrow sticking out of it.

                Just as Louis realized this, someone from the crew shouted, “We’re under attack!”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! *PLEASE leave nice comments and kudos!*  
> Follow me at my current tumblr, sugarplumlouie. After Christmas 2017, I will be back at my regular tumblr, teatimetommo :)  
> Take care :)


	4. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ambush and the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts in italics are flashbacks! Please read and enjoy!

Zayn was in the study, watching Prince Liam read over a new proposal for a new tavern in town, when there was a knock at the door. Zayn looked up and stood in front of the desk, ready to protect his Prince.

                “Come in,” the knight ordered. The door slowly opened, and Zayn relaxed at the sight of one of his fellow knights, Sir Aiden.

                Sir Aiden smiled, “Your majesty, the guards on the North tower saw our banner, not even a mile away from here.”

                Zayn looked over to his prince. Liam sat up in his chair, his eyes widening. The knight would laugh if it we’re his future king. For days, Prince Liam had been a nervous wreck, anxious to meet his new bride to be. He was acting ridiculous, and the night before, Zayn spent have the night watching Liam pace around the study and mumble silly insecurities.

                Prince Liam stood up, his knees nearly hitting his desk, “So, they’re back?”

                “Yes, your highness,” Sir Aiden nodded, “We expect them to be here within the hour.”

                Zayn stepped in, “Sound the bells. Go inform Johannah. Make sure the servants have Princess Eleanor’s room ready. And tell the chefs to prepare a late lunch for them.”

                “Yes Sir Zayn,” Sir Aiden gave a quick bow and left the room.

                Zayn turned to his Prince, who was frozen with shock and nerves.

                “Should I change into a more embellished tunic?” Prince Liam asked. He was wearing a deep purple tunic with an embroidered golden vest on top.

                Zayn chuckled, “Your majesty, I’m certain Princess Eleanor would like what you are wearing now,” after a thought, he added, “Perhaps you could wear one of your slender crowns.”

                “Yes,” the prince agreed under his breath, and briskly moved out of the room, yelling for his servant Paul to help him.

                For a half hour, Zayn followed the prince and relayed any ordered that Prince Liam had. The bells rang that whole time, drawing a crowd to form outside near the gates. Inside the palace, the energy was brimming with excitement as servants scurried about finishing their duties. One Prince Liam agreed on a gold crown with a thin band and several rubies at the arches.

                “You look handsome, your majesty,” Zayn assured the prince for the hundredth time, “Now we must go, or your bride will show up when you’re not there.”

                That seemed to get Liam moving and soon enough, the two were outside of the palace walking towards the front gates. A crowd had already gathered of town folk and castle employees alike, all buzzing with enthusiasm to greet their future queen. Zayn was also excited as well, but he kept it hidden as best as he could. He still had a job to do, to protect his prince from any harm.

                Someone came up behind Zayn and covered his eyes.

                “Hello handsome devil,” she whispered in his ear. The knight chuckled and pulled her hands off his eyes. He spun around and smiled excitedly. His wife, Perrie, was still the prettiest women he had ever seen. She was in her work clothes, which was a thin material dress with a grey apron over it. Her hair was wrapped up in a scarf. Perrie was a seamstress, and worked at the tailor shop in town. She was great at her job, but Zayn wasn’t entirely on board with her working. They don’t need extra money, as Prince Liam always paid his knights well. Perrie just liked working, and Zayn couldn’t stop her.  

                “What are you doing here?” He asked.

                Perrie shrugged, “The owner let us all out to see the princess. Rumor has it we’ll make her wedding gown.”

                “That’s fantastic, Perrie!” Zayn hugged her deeply, his wife tucked her head into his chest.

                “I’m glad Louis will be back,” Perrie confessed, confusing her husband. But she sighed happily, “I’ll get to have you all to myself tonight.”

                Zayn smirked cunningly.

                The chains of the gate being rolled down caught everyone’s attention, causing the crowd to cheer. Beside Perrie, Johannah’s were touching as if she was praying, her eyes anxiously waiting to see her son.

                Zayn looked over to her, “Jay, relax. You’ll see your boy soon.”

                “I’ve missed him,” Jay admitted, “I don’t like it when he’s away. Lou’s my only boy. I just want to make sure he’s alright.”

                “I’m certain he is,” Zayn assured her with a smile, and then looked beside him at his prince. Liam’s hands were shaking, his eyes also transfixed on the gate.

                The draw gate landed with a thud and everyone in the crowd cheered as they saw the crew on the other side. Zayn frowned and stepped away from Perrie, his eyes on Louis I particular.

                Something was wrong.

                Louis should’ve been smiling. He loved returning home from long journeys and loved the crowds cheering. Louis usually basked in it, but he wasn’t. Zayn quickly looked at the other knights, seeing faces he knew and some armors boasting a crest that wasn’t the same as his. They looked exhausted, and perhaps that should’ve been normal, but they looked too tired. None of them looked happy, but rather stunned and almost dazed.

                The crowd noticed the crew’s stoic attitude and grew silent as the knights walked in. The covered carriage didn’t stop; he rode through the parted crowd towards the castle, taking the princess with it. That…wasn’t part of the plan. The princess was to make her big entrance when she arrived. Even Prince Liam looked surprised by the act. Zayn watched the carriage pass him, and looked back at the crew, examining them more closely. It was then that he noticed Louis had two swards on him, one on his holster on his waist and the other in its scabbard in his hand.

                Zayn gasped silently.

                One of their knights was missing.

                Louis looked at the crowd and took in a large breath before taking calculated, dreaded forward. The crowd was hushed, thick with confusion and tension. The whole world seemed to be watching Louis walking for what felt like hours.

                He stopped, and held out the sheathed sward in front of him.

                “No,” Maria cried out, her head shaking at the sward. In her arms, her boy, Patrick, whimpered at his mum’s distress.

                Louis looked down at the ground, “Maria, I’m sor-”

                “No!” she wailed and broke out in heavy sobs. She dropped to her knees and cried loudly, brokenly. In a heartbeat, Perrie was by the woman’s side, and so was Jay, both trying desperately to calm her down but it was no use. Her husband, the good and dedicate Sir Klein was dead, confirming Zayn’s suspicions.

                The town murmured about, the tone shifted quickly from excitement to worry in seconds. Zayn walked over to Louis quickly and up close, he noticed a fresh scare on his face.

                He grabbed Louis’ arm and whispered urgently in his ear, “What the Hell happened?”

~~~

                _“Louis?” The knight hated how panicked Eleanor sounded beneath him. Her whisper barely came over the shouts of the other knights around them, and the clashing of metal swards striking each other._

_Louis pulled his gaze from the ambush at the campsite to look down at her. The princess’ lovely brown eyes were struck with fear._

_“You’re okay,” he told her, trying to ease her mind._

_Eleanor shook her head, “What’s happening?”_

_“I dunno,” Louis confessed, “But stay here, low to the ground, and don’t make a sound, okay?” He pulled out his dagger from his vest quickly and handed it to the Princess, “If it come to it-”_

_“Louis, I don’t know-”_

_“If,” Louis began again, “I’m not saying it will happen, but if it does, aim for the throat and yell for me. I will come to you, okay?”_

_With that, Louis pulled himself up and ran towards the action. He spotted Niall on the edge of it, ducking down behind a tent as he reloaded his crossbow. Next to him are the servants, cowering and clueless to fight. Louis ran up to him and ducked down beside the younger knight, going unseen._

_“Ni,” he whispered. Niall jolted, but relaxed once he saw his commander, “What happened?”_

_Niall shook his head, “I-I dunno. We were eating supper, and then these fuckers came outta nowhere.”_

_“Shit,” Louis gritted out, “Okay, listen. Princess Eleanor is over by the lake, laying low under that tree. Don’t get right in front of it, as that would draw suspicions. But stand near it, closer to the campsite, and pick off any of these fuckers if you can, got it?”_

_Niall nodded quickly and run hunched over to a new spot, closer to the princess, but far away to not suspect anything._

_Louis took a deep breath and drew his sward from his belt, and ran into action._

~~~ 

                “Louis?”

                The knight snapped out of his daze briefly to look up at his mum. She stood in the doorway of his chambers, her motherly concerned look on full display. She cooed silently and walked over to him.

                “I’m fine, mum,” Louis insisted.

                Jay didn’t buy it, “You are not,” she retorted.

                She grasped her son’s chin and lifted his head up. Louis looked away as his mum inspected the scare on his face, just below his left eye. Louis doesn’t bother to fight her, on her comment or her beady gaze on one of his injuries.

                “You’re injured elsewhere?” she asked, almost accusingly.

                Louis deflated and caved, “Got nicked on my right shoulder.”

                “That your shirt off,” his mother instructed, and well, Louis knew better then to disobey his mum. He gritted his teeth as he removed his top one handed.

                Jay hummed as she sat down on the bed beside her boy. She dipped a cloth in hot water and worked on cleaning the scare on his cheek. Louis hissed slightly at the first touch, but remained perfectly still otherwise.

                “I met Princess Eleanor,” his mum spoke up.

                Louis casted his eyes downward, “Oh?”

                “She’s gorgeous,” Jay commented, “And seems very sweet. The poor girl was in quite a state when she arrived here, yeah? The princess was still shocked, and begged me not to take her to Prince Liam just yet. I could see she was exhausted, so I told the servants to tell Prince Liam that Princess Eleanor needed rest. The good Prince understood, and didn’t wish t startle to girl anymore then she already is.”

                Louis closed his eyes.

                “Lucky for you, it’s just a surface wound,” Jay said as she finished up on the cut on his cheek. “Barely a scratch, but its proper clean now. I should take a look at the wound on your shoulder. The dressings have blood on them.”

                Louis glanced down at it, “Um, yeah. This one’s a deeper cut.”

                Jay began removing the bandages, “My, my. Who dressed your wound, my boy? It’s almost textbook.”

                “Some servant,” Louis lied, almost shamefully easy. He shouldn’t lie to his own mom but he also could tell the truth either. Thankfully, his mum doesn’t press him on that.

                “Did the servant treated the wound with anything?”

                Louis nodded tightly, “One of the Scot’s knights brought brandy with him,” he gulped thickly, “He ended up giving it to treat our wounds rather then drinking it.”

                Jay became silent as she pressed the hot cloth into the semi-open cut on Louis’ shoulder. He hissed loudly at the pain. The cut was about three inches in length, with the surrounding skin angered and taunt. But Jay had nursing experience, knew that the wound needed more pressure with hot water infused with lavender.

                “Is it terrible,” Jay said suddenly as she wiped Louis’ cut for the tenth time, “That I was so relieved it wasn’t you? That you came home to me safe and sound-I was so happy to see you, especially after I heard what happened. I’m so happy it wasn’t you, Lou. Does that make me a terrible person?”

                _Yes_ , somewhere in Louis’ mind responded. _I feel the same way._

                “No,” he lied again, this one much harder for him. He sighed, “I should’ve done more-”

                “Lou-”

                “I could’ve prevented all this,” Louis insisted, “I could’ve saved Princess Eleanor from seeing all that. I could’ve saved Klein and I-” he heaved, the spot on his chest stinging, “I failed my duties, mum.”

                Jay frowned at him, “Heavens, no. You did no such thing, Louis.”

                “I did,” he persisted, “I was supposed to get Princess Eleanor and bring her here without any issues. Now, I traumatized my future queen and lost one of my best knights and I-”

                “Shh, my boy. Breathe sweetheart, that it’s, Lou,” Louis listened to his mother, and found himself collapsing on her chest. Jay stroked his hair soothingly like she used to do to him as a young boy. “I know you can’t talk to me about your duties, but do you know who attacked you?”

                Louis waited a moment before nodded solemnly.

                Jay hummed, her fingers carding through her boy’s hair.

                “Then give them Hell for what they’ve done.”

~~~

                _For the first time in what seemed like hours, Louis was able to stop fighting. He lowered his sward cautiously, his eyes shifting every direction just to be sure. The loudness of the fight came to a stop, an eyry silence swept over the campsite once more. All of Louis’ men stopped at the same time and look around at each other. Louis registered that he was hurt, mainly on his shoulder, but he knew he was fine. He was okay, the fighting stopped and all was fine._

_Before him on the ground laid eight men, all motionless, with pools of blood around each one._

_Louis examined a breast plate of one of the dead men near his feet, and gasped._

_The crest on the armor was red and white, with a black ram on it._

_Lord Wexler’s family crest._

_“Sir Louis!”_

_Louis looked up at Niall’s frantic call. He saw the seen where Niall stood by the tree. His heart sank and he quickly ran over._

_Sir Klein was slumped against the base of the tree, his chest panting. Princess Eleanor was kneeling beside the wounded knight, putting pressure on Klein’s abdomen with all her might. Louis had a terrible feeling about all this, seeing how the blanket was soaking red and barely white anymore._

_“Let me,” Louis insisted, tugging at the princess’ night gown. No princess should have been treating wounds like a servant._

_But Eleanor shook her head blankly, “I-I read books on m-medicine. W-We need to apply pressure. I-”_

_Klein coughed wetly then, and all watched in horror as blood trickled down his chin._

_“He crawled over here, during the fight,” Niall explained. He shook his head, and desperately looked at Louis, who was frozen in shock, “T-There’s more blankets. I’ll get them.”_

_With Niall away, Louis landed on his knees on the very spot he stood. Klein gave him a feebly smile, his eyes heavy and his chest laboring hard for breath. He was wheezing, and the sound churned Louis’ stomach. He held his knight’s face in his palm, looking at his straight in the eye._

_“You’re gonna be okay, Klein,” Louis told him firmly, “Just stay with me-”_

_“Lou,” Klein heaved out, his voice strained, “D-Don’t do that. Y-You’re an honest man, don’t lie for my s-sake.”_

_A wet gurgle came from Klein’s throat, and then a strangled, weak breath came from his lips._

_And then all was still._

_Louis sighed heavily, heated tears stinging his eyes. He placed his palm on Klein’s lifeless chest and prayed a silent prayer for his soul. He then stood up, noticed that the Princess was still in prayer as well. It was such a se sweet gesture for Eleanor          to do, especially since she barely knew Klein. Her locked hands were covered in blood, and Louis couldn’t look at it._

_He turned, and noticed the rest of the crew was behind them, sullen with their eyes casted downward. Niall had returned with more blankets, but it was too late._

_Louis addressed his youngest knight, “Tell the servants to wrap the body, and treat it any oils we have. We’re taking it back home with us, and Klein will have a full burial,” he looked to the rest of his knights, “Anyone seriously injured needs to be wrapped up immediately. Any alcohol we have will not be drunk, it will be used for treating wounds only, understood?”_

_The rest of the knights weakly nodded and Louis quickly stomped back to the campsite. He skickeded his foot into their enemies bodies, the ones the killed one of Louis’ knights._

_“Damn it!” he cursed and kicked another body._

~~~ 

                “Why weren’t we informed about this?”

                Louis wanted to roll his eyes at Mitchel’s out of line question. He hated round table meetings; Louis hated all kinds of meetings for that matter. But this was the meeting he dreaded all day. He knew it was coming, as it should have. Prince Liam was very good at conducting meetings, and demanded to be in the know of all things. Louis understood that, and would never withhold anything from his Prince. But relaying information to the other knights was not something Louis wanted to do, especially in the manners of the ambush.

                “I swore secrecy to Prince Harry,” across the table, Mitchel scoffed and shook his head. Louis gave him a pointed look, “The Prince was already going against his father, King Richard’s orders.”

                “King Richard didn’t want us to know about Lord Wexler?” Prince Liam asked, frowning, “But why?”

                “He believed you wouldn’t take Princess Eleanor as your wife. He needed the two of to get married to assure our alliance with Scotland, and to protect both of your lines. But Prince Harry worried for Princess Eleanor’s safety, and felt compelled to tell me.”

                Sir James spoke up then, his accent thick, “So that’s why Prince Harry sent us with you? As extra protection for the Princess?”

                Louis nodded sagely, “And, looking back, it’s a good thing Prince Harry did send you guys with us.”

                “I just don’t understand it,” Prince Liam said in dismay. He frowned, his thick eyebrows squished together, “Lord Wexler was loyal to my parents. And he always seemed agreeable to me at events. I don’t know why he would do such a thing.”

                “He’s desperate,” Louis replied, adding, “He’s getting old, and he is the last in his line. He must sense the pressure to produce an heir.”

                “But why Princess Eleanor?” the Prince begged, “There are plenty of other eligible women that would match his rank.”

                Louis only shrugged at that, because it didn’t make sense to him either.

                “Uh,” Niall said hesitantly, but it drew the attention from the whole table.

                Prince Liam smiled at him, “Sir Horan is it?” Niall nodded feebly, “I apologize for not remembering your name. You’re very new to the knighthood. But I do recall that you, Sir Niall, are quite excellent at the crossbow, am I right?”

                Niall nodded quickly, “Yes, your grace. I mean, I’ve been told I’m skilled with the crossbow.”

                “You’re modest,” Louis butted in. He turned to Liam, “Sir Horan is much better with the crossbow then I am, Sir.”

                “Thank you, Sir,” Niall said bashfully. Louis pointedly ignored Mitchel’s eye roll.

                Prince Liam spoke up, “You seemed to know something in regards to why Lord Wexler would betray me in such a way. So explain Niall, why would Lord Wexler go after Princess Eleanor?”

                “Well,” Niall began. He coughed, shifted his gazed to the other gentlemen at the table. Finally, he nervously looked back at his Prince, “I’ve heard that not all of the Lords in England are thrilled about your upcoming reign.”

                Louis sat up, “What?”

                “Why?” Prince Liam asked, looking a bit frazzled too.

                “Well,” Niall began again, “They feel that you’re too young, and that you’re not skilled in politics enough to lead the country.”

                “That’s bullshit!” Louis yelled, “What traitors! Which Lords feel this way?”

                Niall shrugged, “Mainly a few of the ones up North. Also,” the young knight paused, his lip caught in his teeth.

                Prince Liam nodded and smirked assuring at him, “Go on Sir Horan.”

                “Those Lords still feel animosity towards the Scots,” Niall said, almost shamefully, “A lot of people up there are still upset that King Geoff was great allies with King Richard.”

                Louis sat back, dumbfounded. The Scots had been freed from English rule for an entire generation and then some. For decades, there was tension between the Northern lands and England. Louis could see why, having seen Scotland in person. The two countries were completely different from each other, down to the language they spoke. It only made sense that the Scots longed for freedom, and after unrest for many years, that’s just what they got.

                They gained independence from England during the final years of Prince Liam’s grandfather, King James’ rule. Afterwards, when Geoff’s reign began, the good King wanted to bring peace between the two nations. When a rebel force in France attacked the midlands of England, Prince Richard of Scots came to due battle with King Geoff for England. The two struck up a steady friendship and alliance that lasted even beyond King Geoff and Lady Karen’s deaths.

                Prince Liam’s face paled, “No, that can’t be. It’s been so long, and father never mentioned any hostility towards his relationship with the Scots.”

                Sir Mitchel scoffed, “With all due respect, your majesty. You’ve been told a peachy narrative about how your people feel about the Scots.”

                “And just what do _your people_ feel about the Scots, aye?” Sir Ewan asked thickly. Him and his fellow Scottish knights glared down the table.

                “Easy, men,” Louis interjected. But, of course, Sir Mitchel ignored Louis.

                “Well, my people generally feel that you Scots are low-life barbarians-”

                “Oh that’s rich,” Sir Jamie spat out, his accent harsher then normal, “Comin’ from a posh pansy like you lot-”

                “Enough!” Louis yelled, silencing the room. Once he gave a pointed look at Mitchel, he addressed the table once again, “We were attacked gentlemen, and that means we are on the same side. Our goal is to protect Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor and make sure their marriage happens. So either put aside your false preconceived notions about our countries or get the Hell out. I will not lose another one of mine men, English or Scottish.”

                He sat back down, his blood billowing under his skin. Suddenly, the idea of Princess Eleanor marrying Prince Liam sickened him.

                Then Sir Ewan spoke up again, “Your majesty, I have written a letter to my King detailing the attack. I also insisted that I and my knights stay here as extra protection for Princess Eleanor. I hope you will agree with our request.”

                “Of course,” Prince Liam nodded, “I’ll speak our head housekeeper and inform them of your prolonged stay. You all are welcomed here, and I will see to it that you are treated with respect. Anyone who is protecting myself and my future wife will receive the highest honors and praise from me.”

                The prince sighed, “Next I must inform you that the funeral for Sir Klein will be held on Friday. It is mandatory that everyone will attend, although I figure you all will be there regardless. He will be buried with full honors.”

                A ping broke through Louis’ chest as he stared at Sir Klein’s empty chair at the table.

                Prince Liam continued, “And lastly, we will be throwing a party to introduce Princess Eleanor to the nobles in town at the end of next week. Other local Lords are coming in as well, and I want all security possible.”

                “Is there any word on when the wedding will be?” Sir Ewan asked. Louis gulped thickly.

                “End of October, if everything goes to plan that is,” Prince Liam smiled, “No matter what happens it will be a lovely day, so long as Princess Eleanor accepts my hand in marriage.”

                “It will happen,” Louis said hollowly.

                Prince Liam decided that the meeting was done and dismisses everyone. Louis stayed behind, as he had a suspicion that Liam wasn’t done talking to him yet. The last of the knights left and the heavy wooden door was closed behind them. Neither knight nor the Prince spoke at first, the only sound in the room was coming from the kindling fire in the fireplace tucked away in the corner of the room.

                “I’m sorry,” Louis finally said, his stomach in knots.

                “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Lou,” Liam said flatly.

                But Louis stubbornly shook his head, “It was an easy task; go to Scotland and bring back the Princess. And yet, I somehow fucked it all up.”

                “You didn’t,” Liam stated, “You completed your mission-”

                “I lost my best knight!” Louis yelled. The prince flinched in surprise and Louis felt terrible. He depleted, his roar gone, “I’m sorry.”

                “Don’t be,” Liam insisted. Louis opened his mouth to protest but he was stopped by his prince, “You need to stop apologizing for things you cannot control, Louis. You were ambushed, Lou, and that is not your fault. Princess Eleanor is here, and you completed your mission and brought back as many men as you could.”

                Louis looked up at his Prince, “I want to teach Princess Eleanor some fighting skills.”

                “Whatever for?” Prince Liam asked, frowning. Louis shook his head.

                “It was awful, Liam,” Louis said thickly, “W-When we were attacked, I-there was no safe place to put the Princess. I was supposed to protect her, and yet all I could do was hand her a dagger in hopes to protect herself if need be.”

                “But she didn’t need to protect herself,” Liam pointed out.

                “Thank Heavens,” the knight breathed out, “But it was clear the Princess was never taught any basic means of self defense. She was, God Liam-she was petrified. I don’t want my future queen to feel so scared if there comes a time again when her life is endangered. The princess needs to learn some form of self protection, and I’m the one that needs to teach her.”

                Prince Liam pondered on this, before nodding in agreement, “Okay, Louis. If that’s what you think is best, then I’ll arrange a couple hours in the mornings for you to teach her. I’ll have your sessions begin next week once Princess Eleanor is settled and familiar here.”

                “Thank you, Liam,” Louis replied, his heart beating fast.

                Prince Liam smiled, “I’m proper meeting her tomorrow morning, Lou.”

                Louis pursed his lips, “You haven’t seen her yet?”

                “I met her, just briefly this afternoon. After I was told what happened I needed to know she was okay,” Prince Liam’s grin grew brightly, “Princess Eleanor is so pretty Lou. I can’t believe she’s all mine.”

                “Yeah,” Louis whispered, his throat tight, “I thought the same thing when I first met her, your grace. She is certainly agreeable.”

                “Yeah,” the Prince bit his lip in a sheepish way, “I’m so giddy, I don’t think I can sleep tonight.”

                Louis made himself smile.

                Liam asked, “You’ve spent some time with her, right Lou? Tell me more about Princess Eleanor.”

                Without hesitation and with complete truth, Louis replied.

                “She’s wonderful, Liam. Really wonderful.”

~~~

                _There was a full moon the night after the attack._

_Louis found a patch of dry grass under a cypress tree near a clearing and watched the moon slowly move across the sky. Supper was settled in his stomach, the first real thing he had eaten all day. Louis’ eyes were heavy, longing for sleep, but he refused to give into slumber. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing Sir Klein cough up blood again. Somehow, Louis was supposed to give Klein’s wife his sword and tell her and their son that her husband and father was not coming back the next day. Louis had no clue how to do that._

_A wrestling of crushed leaves and twigs came about from the distance. Louis sat up, his hand ready on his dagger as the sounds kept coming closer. He steadied his breathing, and blinked rapidly to focus himself._

_“Louis?” the figured called out._

_The knight slumped back and relaxed slightly, but was still on edge. Eleanor came closer towards Louis, holding one candle in her hand and had other items tucked under her other arm. Her curls were long and stretched down over his breast. She wore a modest white night gown with pink vines embroidered on the edges. Of course, she was radiant in the moonlight and the glow from the dim candlelight._

_“Eleanor what are you doing out here?” Louis scolded, “You should be asleep.”_

_The princess stood over him and sighed, “I do not wish to disturb you, but you need to change the dressings on your wound.”_

_“It’s fine,” he mumbled. The princess crouched down under the cypress’ branches and sat next to Louis. She placed the items that were under her arm onto her lap: a half bottle of brandy, a fresh cloth for the wound, some wash clothes and lavender oil._

_“You’ve been babying your arm all day,” Eleanor stated, “Which means that no, it is not fine. It’s hurting you, and that means it needs to be treated again. So if you don’t mind my crassness, remove your shirt.”_

_Louis eyed the princess stubbornly before beginning to untie the collar of his loose top. A hiss betrayed his lips as he lifted the garment over his head._

_Once the shirt was off of Louis’ face, he found the princess smirking at him knowingly._

_“I told you,” she sung playfully. Her eyes dropped to Louis’ bare chest and the princess became flustered and looked away. Louis felt a bit proud of himself to earn such a reaction from the beautiful princess._

_Eleanor went to work quickly, carefully ripping the bandage from Louis’ shoulder._

_“Ahh,” he grimaced as Eleanor painfully peeled off the old, bloody cloth._

_Eleanor clicked her tongue, “Who wrapped your wound? They did a terrible job.”_

_“Sir Horan,” Louis sighed, “He’s so new to all this and has zero wound care experience but he was so damn eager to help me yesterday.”_

_Eleanor giggled as she poured brandy on a cloth. She then warned, “This will sting I’m afraid.”_

_Louis nodded and steadied himself as alcohol was pressed into his cut. He bit his lip hard to contain a cry of pain, but thankfully Eleanor was quick about it. She then dabbed on some lavender onto it and quickly, and securely, wrapped the wound back up. The whole time, Louis watched the focused look on her face as she worked. It was cute really, and Louis felt silly for thinking such a thing._

_“It’s not too deep,” Eleanor told him as she tied the final knot on his wound. She drew back, only to quickly lean in and kiss the wound over the cloth._

_Louis felt his entire body tense up, “Wha-”_

_The princess backed away, “Good Heavens, I don’t-I’m sorry,” Eleanor frowned at herself, “It’s just, well. Whenever I scrapped up my knees as a little girl, my English Aunt Cora would kiss my injury. She would insist that it would heal it faster,” she gave a weak, fleeting laugh, “It’s silly, I know. That memory just flooded back to me. I’m sorry-I really am-”_

_“Don’t be,” Louis spoke softly, “It’s fine. It was sweet, very sweet. Thank you.”_

_Eleanor smiled shyly has she helped Louis pull his shirt back over his head. The two sat in silence afterwards, mainly enjoying the view of the moon over head. The crickets chirped around them and Louis was glad for the noise. He was certain his heartbeat was echoing out into the forest, so loud that Eleanor would probably hear it._

_And then Eleanor said, “Can I ask you something, Louis?”_

_“Of course,” Louis said._

_“Has that ever happen to you before?” Eleanor asked hesitantly, “What happened yesterday, that is.”_

_“The ambush?” Louis asked and Eleanor nodded, “Ah, no. That’s never-never happened before. I served as a knight for King Geoff in his knighthood, and was Prince Liam’s head knight during that time as well. But after the death of King Geoff and Queen Karen, Prince Liam became the head ruler and named me head of his knighthood. I’ve only been in charge for a year so no, I-I’ve never experienced that before.”_

_Eleanor paused, “That sounds like a lot of responsibility, becoming a head knight at your age.”_

_“I’m the same age as Prince Liam, and he’s running a bloody country,” Louis joked, but Eleanor didn’t laugh with him._

_“Are you okay, Louis?” Eleanor asked sincerely. It cut straight through in Louis’ cut._

_“It’s not your job to worry about me,” Louis retorted thickly._

_Eleanor shook her head, and hand dropping over his, “I mean it Louis, are you okay?”_

_It was those amber eyes, those damn eyes that looked like pure gold in the candlelight. Louis looked into them and it weakened him._

_“No,” he mumbled, “No I’m not okay.”_

_Eleanor squeezed his hand, “You look tired Louis,” she said._

_“I am,” he admitted, “But I cannot sleep.”_

_“And why is that?”_

_Louis swallowed thickly, “I cannot bare the thought that I will get to wake up tomorrow and Sir Klein cannot.”_

_“Oh Louis,” Eleanor sighed gravely._

_The knight shook his head, “I failed them, I failed them all.”_

_“You haven’t—”_

_“I failed you, Eleanor,” Louis said adamantly, “I-I should’ve protected you better.”_

_Eleanor gave a weak smile, “You have done a wonderful job at protecting me, Louis. I have not a scratch on me-”_

_“Still,” Louis rebutted, “That was way too fucking close for my liking. It should never have happened. I should’ve got on that we were being followed. This is on me, I should’ve done more to stop this. I put your lie in jeopardy, Eleanor, and I can only beg for your forgiveness and promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you better.”_

_Suddenly there were two hands on Louis’ body. Eleanor’s one hand stay attached to his left hand, but her other hand reached over to cup his face. Her gaze was soft and Louis was utterly confused by whatever she was doing._

_“I was so afraid, Louis,” Eleanor said quietly, barely speaking over the crickets._

_Louis sighed, “I know you were, Eleanor, and I’m so-”_

_“Not about the ambush,” she shook her head. Louis frowned at her, “When you left me to join the fight, Louis-I. Yes I was afraid for my sake but mainly-” her lips quivered, “I was afraid of losing you, Louis. The idea of you getting seriously hurt or worse,” Eleanor shook her head, “That scared me even more Louis. I-I consider you a friend and,” she smiled at Louis’ stunned look, “I feel safest next to you, Louis.”_

_Louis felt speechless. They were so close, so very close that Louis could lean in just a few inches and their lips would be touching. The moonlight wasn’t helping Louis ward off these thoughts._

_“I am honored that you feel this way,” Louis said after a moment, “Thank you, Eleanor.”_

_Eleanor grinned and tucked herself into Louis’ side without approval. The knight would never push Eleanor away, though he knew he should. But he couldn’t not when her head was on his shoulder and the two were cuddled in one blanket. Within a few minutes, Eleanor was fast asleep on his shoulder._

_And Louis, being an honorable man, couldn’t imagine waking her up._

~~~

                Louis went on a long walk after his meeting with Liam.

                He needed the fresh air, the quiet sweeping of the wind around him to clear his head. It had been a Hell for the past several days, and being back home in the same sacred paths that Louis walked every day revived his spirits.

                The need to sleep sat heavy on Louis, but he couldn’t give in.

                With heavy feet, Louis walked up to his quarters because it was late. The knight was surprised, however, to find Princess Eleanor wondering the halls near his chambers. She was dressed in a long robed that reached the floor and looked about two sizes too large, but also looked thick and lush. Again, Louis couldn’t help but find Eleanor utterly adorable.

                Louis chuckled as he approached her, “We have to stop meeting like this.”

                “Oh,” Eleanor frowned, “I-I’m sorry. I do not wish to bother you-”

                “You’re not a bother, Eleanor,” Louis insists seriously. He fondly looked at her, “You’re far from a bother actually.”

                The princess grinned sheepishly, “Well, thank you Louis.”

                Louis invited her into his chambers, feeling guilty for some reason. He knew nothing would happen, but it still felt strange seeing Eleanor curl up on his windowsill, her feet bare and looking almost childlike. The knight swallowed and joined her.

                “The palace is certainly lovely,” Eleanor commented, almost unhuman like. She turned to Louis and smiled brightly, “And you were certainly right, Louis. Your mother is such a delight, and I am happy to have you and Jay here.”

                Louis smirked at her, “My mum has already spoken highly of you.” That made Eleanor beam, but Louis couldn’t wait anymore, “Eleanor, what brings you to my room?”

                The smile on the princess’ face dropped.

                “I can’t sleep,” she confessed, quickly adding, “I mean, my chambers is wonderful, more then enough. And the bed is so comfortable,” Eleanor shrugged, her head shaking slightly, “It’s just…not familiar. I knew it would take some time, getting used to being here, but still.”

                Louis bite his lip, “I’m sorry, Eleanor. You’ve been through so much these last few days. Did you bring any heather with you?”

                Eleanor’s face looked surprised, “No, I haven’t. I-you remember?”

                “Of course,” Louis said simply. A blush stroked up Eleanor’s cheeks, which made Louis feel proud.

                “I wish I had some heather,” Eleanor confessed, “I would feel more at home.”

                Louis nodded, his gaze looking out to the window. He remained silent before saying, “Prince Liam said that you two met today.”

                “Yes,” Eleanor said, “He’s very kind, Louis-just like you said he would be.”

                Louis scoffed slightly, his chest stinging a bit for some reason. He looked back over to Eleanor, “Prince Liam is probably awake as well. He stated earlier that he was positively giddy from meeting you.”

                “Really?” she asked, eyes widened. Louis nodded and the princess frowned, “We didn’t have much time together, but we’ll be seeing each other tomorrow.”

                Louis looked at her closely, “And how do you feel about that? Seeing him again, that is.”

                “I’m not sure,” Eleanor whispered, “I mean, I guess it doesn’t matter how I feel about the Prince, he’s going to be my husband no matter what.”

                The knight looked down at his lap and nodded, “Right.”

                “Don’t get me wrong, Louis,” she tried to justify her answer, “It is a pleasure to be Prince Liam’s chosen wife. But, I just wish it wasn’t so official, I guess,” she shrugged, “I don’t think that love should be. Even peasants get more of a say in who they marry then royals do.”

                Louis wanted to tell Eleanor she was right, that none of this seemed fair for her. He wanted to tell her not to go through with the marriage, if it wasn’t something she truly wanted to do.

                But of course, Louis would never betray his prince by saying these things, even if he felt them to be true.

                Eleanor took to silence as disagreement, “I shouldn’t have said any of that,” she said quickly.

                “Eleanor it’s fine to speak how you feel.” The princess shook her head.

                “Not when I feel like this,” she smiled fleetingly, “Thank you Louis for always listening to me complain, even when I shouldn’t.”

                “El-”

                “I’m blessed, Louis,” she said, although the desperation wasn’t direction to Louis. It seemed she was talking to herself, “I-I’m just tired. I should retire for the night, and you should to for that matter.”

                Louis smiled at her, tiredly, “I’ll try.”

                The knight is insistent on taking Eleanor back to her chambers. The castle was impossibly silent at that hour at night, and neither one of them felt compelled to say anything. Louis thought that Eleanor might have been embarrassed for what she said to Louis, which she shouldn’t have been. It was how she truly felt, and it mattered to Louis to know how the princess was feeling.

                “Thank you again, Louis,” Eleanor said once they were outside her door, “For everything.”

                Louis sighed, “You don’t have to thank-”

                Eleanor placed her hand Louis chest, which stopped the knight. He wondered if she could feel how hard his heart was pounding, because of her-for her. She smiled sweetly up at him and leaned up to give a quick, timid peck on his cheek before retreating back. Louis’ mind went a little hazy, and he was utterly confused why she would be doing such a thing.

                “I do,” Eleanor said, smiling widely at Louis before escaping to her room.

                Louis stood there, dumbfounded, watching the door for what feels like ages.

                He doesn’t get a wink of sleep that night. Instead, Louis spent most of the movie penning a letter addressed to Prince Harry.

                The kiss upon his cheek burned all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! *PLEASE leave nice comments and kudos!*   
> Follow me at my current tumblr, sugarplumlouie. After Christmas 2017, I'll go make to my regular tumblr URL, teatimetommo.   
> Take care! :)


	5. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Engagement Party

The palace was buzzing with anticipation.

                It seemed like with every passing day, there was new information about the upcoming royal wedding that Louis would learn about, whether it was from his mum, Prince Liam, or from one of the other knights or servants. It’s not that Louis wanted to know details of the wedding; he truthfully didn’t care about the ins and outs of a wedding. The knight took an oath to Prince Liam, and therefore Louis personally never thought about having a wedding or a marriage of his own because of his duties to his soon to be King, much to his mother’s dismay.

                Regardless, Louis learned discovered things about the wedding through the grape vine. First it was to be held at St. Peter’s chapel, supposedly because Princess Eleanor loved the high vaulted ceilings with stained glass windows. Louis would have to agree; that church was stunning indeed. Next, Louis discovered that nearly all the Lords of the land were invited, sans Lord Wexler of course, and even some of Eleanor’s childhood friends were coming to serves as bridesmaids. Hydrangeas were the main flowers of choice, peach colored to match the fall season, with specks of baby’s breath as well. Louis had no clue what those flowers were, and only truly knew heather because of Eleanor.

                It was strange, that the wedding was coming up already.

                “You’re stance is still wrong,” Louis said for the fourth time. He had been leaning against a pillar in the courtyard of the palace. He was watching Eleanor do a series of hand-to-hand combat moves, and Louis pushed himself off the pillar.

                Eleanor flung her hair over her shoulder and huffed, “Seriously?” Louis nodded sagely.

                “All wrong,” he told her, “If your balance is off, then-”

                “Then I become inferior to my opponent and put myself at greater risk. Yes, I know,” Eleanor droned, standing to her feet. Was dressed in loose, flowy brown trousers a grey loose blouse. Prince Liam was adamant on Eleanor wearing some sort of patting during her sessions with Louis. The knight agreed, of course, and gave the princess a set of training armor made from planks of thin pine wood and chains. Louis smiled, fondly recalling wearing the bulky fake armor back in his training days.

                Eleanor continued after a few breaths, “I just don’t know why I’m doing this? I’m surrounded by knights every day, why would I need to know how to protect myself?”

                Louis swallowed thickly.

                “You were surrounded by knights last week when we were attacked,” Louis reminded her, moving around the princess. Eleanor’s face dropped, and Louis went on, “You remembered how you felt?” he asked, eying her closely, “You remember feeling helpless and scared for your life?”

                Eleanor looked down at her feet, and nodded feebly.

                Louis sighed, and reached for her hand, “Let’s take a break.”

                The knight led the way towards the edge of the courtyard, where the two sat on the stone half wall between two arched pillars. Eleanor took off the wooden breast plate and sat opposite of Louis, both having their feet dangle off the side. They shared a smile, one small and secretive and Louis loved being the only audience for such a radiant smile.

                “May I ask you a question?” Eleanor asked, and Louis nodded.

                “Of course.”

                Eleanor went on, “I know you said that your mother, the lovely Jay, has always worked for the Paynes and that’s how you got a head start on being a knight. But, I’m curious as to how exactly you became a knight of all things? Given your status-” the princess stopped and closed her eyes tightly, “Heavens, I’m so sorry, Louis.”

                “It’s alright,” Louis waved his arm carelessly, “So basically, how did I become a knight?”

                Eleanor nodded, “I mean, you don’t have to tell me. I know it’s rather personal-”

                “I was twelve,” Louis began, recalling the day as if it were just the day before, “Prince Liam was ten, and we were playing in this very courtyard right here one day after Prince Liam’s lessons.”

                “It’s strange,” Eleanor commented, her lips stretched wide in a grin, “I’m trying to picture you shorter without the stubble or the long hair,” she studies him more closely, “Yet I cannot.”

                Louis scoffed, “I was a scrawny thing back then, and I had a loud mouth too. Got me in loads of trouble with Prince Liam’s tutor.” The two shared a brief laugh before Louis went on.

                “Like I said before, Prince Liam is like a brother to me, and I’ve always had the urgency to protect him as such. Even when we were just rowdy young boys, Prince Liam was always under my watch, at least in my eyes. Maybe because I knew he was so important and all, I dunno.”

                Eleanor frowned, “What happened?”

                “We heard the church bell rang out in a quick series of three,” Louis remembered, “Everyone knows that when the bells rang like that, panicky and hastened, it meant something was wrong and that the protection of the royal family was at breached. Everyone in the palace were to be on high alert, and I was.”

                Louis shook his head, “I remember the young prince being so terrified and unsure. I was trying to keep him calm, but I was feeling the exact same way, although I refused to show it. In that moment, I was Prince Liam’s guardian. I had to protect him, no matter who I was to fight against.

                “I was instructing the prince to hide, when I heard some noise behind me,” Louis stopped when Eleanor gasped upon hearing this. Louis went on, picturing the event in his mind, “I was petrified, but I knew what I had to do. Quickly, I pulled out my dagger from my vest pocket and turned around to fight, ready to die for the prince, and pointed it out in the direction where the noise came from.”

                “What happened?” she asked, clearly intrigued with the story.

                Louis grinned, “It was King Geoff.”

                Eleanor’s jaw dropped, “What?” Louis nodded.

                “The king had a feeling that Prince Liam was with me in the courtyard, so he went against his wishes from his knights to stay in hiding to go find his son.”

                “So, you’re saying,” Eleanor concluded, “That you drew a weapon upon your King?”

                Louis chuckled and shrugged into a nod, “Yeah, I did. Thank Heavens it was just a false alarm and the palace wasn’t really in danger.”

                “Louis,” she breathed out, “You-that’s treason! You could’ve been imprisoned.”

                “I should have been imprisoned,” He agreed, “But rather, King Geoff was impressed with my stance, quick reflexes, and of course, my willingness to protect the prince over my own desires to live,” The knight grinned, “The king convinced his head knight to train me, and a week later I was in the program.”

                “At twelve years old,” Eleanor commented, “That’s so young.”

                “Yeah, well. It’s not like I had nothin’ better to do. I was too old to get away with running around the palace, causing mischief while my mum worked day and night,” Eleanor still didn’t look convinced, so Louis reassured with a smile, “I needed that strict guidance back then, and look where it got me ten years later? Head of the bloody knighthood for my future king, uh? Not bad for a bastard.”

                “Louis,” Eleanor whispered, shamefully, “I shouldn’t have-I’m sorry.”

                “Don’t be,” the knight told her sincerely, “I, my father bailed when I was just a few weeks old. I didn’t know him, and I never will. He’s just the man that fathered me, and nothing more,” Louis pulled out his dagger, protected in its sheath, and showed it to the princess, “This dagger’s the only thing left behind by me dad. I never knew why I kept it, my mum gave it to as a boy but said I could sell it if I wanted to. And I should have done that, sell it and never hold on to the last bit from that shit of a man,” Louis flushed for swear, “My apologies-”

                “No, Louis,” Eleanor said with vigor, “Any man that abandons his newly born is an arse.”

                Hearing the classy princess swear made Louis laugh in surprise.

                “Agreed,” Louis said, “But yeah, I always carry this dagger with me. It makes me a Tomlinson, the only tangible thing I have towards my name.”

                Eleanor smiled weakly, “And yet, you gave me your dagger, your name sake, so quickly that night we were attacked.” Louis shrugged a little.

                “Well, yeah,” he said, “Anything to protect you, Eleanor. It was a no brainer for me.”

                Eleanor looked at him for a little while before finally speaking up, “You’re so noble, Louis.”

                “It’s my job to be,” Louis replied simply, but Eleanor shook her head.

                “To Price Liam, but not to me,” the princess stated and, well, it just was weird. Eleanor was to marry Liam in just a few short weeks, and yet she was still referring to him in a formal manner.

                Louis pondered on her words, “Like I said,” he began, his voice small but true. He looked directly at her, “I’d do anything to protect you, Eleanor. I hope to never see you so frightened ever again. That is why Prince Liam agreed with me to give you some lessons to protect yourself.”

                Eleanor curiously looked at the knight, her face growing serious, “Louis, what’s wrong? I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.”

                Louis swallowed thickly, his mind rattling to come up with factious answers. Truth was, Louis was compelled to tell Eleanor the truth.

                Thankfully, Louis didn’t have to.

                “My lady?” the knight moved closer to the princess and looked over to his shoulder at the intruder. He relaxed at the sight of his mum, beaming at them both.

                Eleanor responded to her mistress with a wide grin, “Hello Jay.”

                Louis hopped down off the half wall and greeted his mum with a kiss to her forehead, “Lovely to see as always, dear mother.”

                “Oh, stop showing off in front of the dear princess, Lou,” Jay jokingly scolded her grown son. Eleanor giggled at this, and Louis couldn’t help but watch her do so. It had become one of Louis’ favorite sounds in the world.

                “What can I do for you?” Eleanor asked.

                Jay responded, “Sorry to take you away from training, your grace. But we must get you bathed and ready for lunch in the garden with Prince Liam.”

                Louis watched, almost in horror, as Eleanor’s smiled dropped.

                “Oh,” she breathed out, before coughing and nodding to herself, “Of course, yes. I’m afraid Lou-Sir Tomlinson has trained me too hard and I forgot about lunch with Prince Liam.”

                Jay sighed, “Heavens, forgive me my lady, but you do look drained.” Jay swatted Louis’ chest.

                “Ah!” He groaned at the surprised attack, glaring fondly at his mum, “What-”

                “You must go easy on Princess Eleanor, Louis,” Jay told him.

                Eleanor spoke up, her eyes fondly on Louis, “Don’t yell at him, Jay. Louis has always treated me with the utmost respect and dignity.”

                Louis would be damned if he blushed in front of his own mum.

                “I’m glad to hear that,” Jay said, extending her hand to the princess, “Now come, my lady. We mustn’t keep Prince Liam waiting.”

                Eleanor nodded tightly and took Jay’s hand. Jay lead the way down the corridor and Eleanor looked over her shoulder as she was led away from Louis.

~~~

                “Has Lord Wexler responded to Prince Liam’s letter?” Zayn asked, his voice hushed.

                Louis shook his head, his gaze remained on the scenery below the balcony. The wind picked up, and blow the long fringe out of Louis’ serious eyes. Prince Liam and his counsel had written a strongly worded letter to Lord Wexler and any of his sympathizers a week prier. In the message, Prince Liam declared that he knew the ambush was ordered by Wexler, and that if anything else were to happen, Prince Liam would not hesitate to send troops up North.

                The thought of war makes Louis sick to his stomach. He does not like killing men, but he would kill a thousand men for the sake of his King and kingdom.

                He just hoped it wouldn’t come to that point.

                Zayn sighed as he slouched next to Louis, their elbows resting on the stone railing on the balcony. The balcony overlooked the gardens, which were filled with warm colored flowers and trees. There was a chill in the air, the October air thick and tense, leaving a chill up Louis’ spine.

                “Surely Lord Wexler will back down,” Zayn reasoned lamely, “I mean, who would go to war over a princess?”

                Louis looked over to his companion dully, “Helen of Troy.” Zayn rolled his eyes.

                “Okay, smart arse. Not all of us got a fancy education.”

                “I did not get a fancy education,” Louis mumbled.

                Zayn insisted, “Still, I don’t understand how any man would defy their king and country, simply because a woman.”

                Louis wanted to refute that claim so badly. He wanted to tell Zayn that no. That out of all the women in the world, Eleanor would be the only woman worth dueling a prince for. Eleanor is worth calling an army to spar with other men. Louis got it, probably more so then Wexler or Prince Liam or both man combined.

                Instead, he kept his mouth shut.

                Below the balcony, Louis heard his prince yelling, a sound that twisted his gut harshly.

                “Princess Eleanor! Wait!” the prince cried out.

The two knights shared a look before clambering down the steps. Louis was halfway down when he spotted the princess running by, her blush pink dress held up halfway up her calves, so she could run as fast as possible. When Louis reached the last of the steps, he looked towards the gardens and watched the princess disappear into the hedges.

Prince Liam stopped in front of his knights, desperately trying to catch his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked.

The prince shook his head, his bronze eyes wide with confusion, “I-I don’t know. I-We were having a lovely walk in the courtyard. I was talking about our future and she just,” Liam shrugged, “She just started running.”

“I will go check on her,” Louis insisted.

The prince frowned, “I keep mucking this up.”

“No you aren’t,” Zayn told his prince. But Liam shook his head.

“I just want us to be properly in love before we are wed, like how my parents were.”

Louis swallowed thickly, and spoke despite the words stinging his tongue, “You will me, Liam.” The knight felt a drop on water hit his cheek and looked up at the ominous clouds coming in, “I must find Princess Eleanor before it starts storming.”

“Go,” Zayn ordered him.

Liam looked a bit distraught, “Just-please make sure Princess Eleanor is okay.”

Louis left with a curt nod before turning, and running down the same path as Eleanor had just moments before.

The gardens were linked into a series of continuous paths lined in hedges. In other words, the garden was a giant maze full of plants and trees and plethora of little sections to hideout. And the thunder threatening in the distance only made the search for Eleanor more desperate for Louis.  

Thankfully, Louis didn’t have to look for long. He almost missed her when he ran past an open section of the maze, but he caught of glimpse of the dusty pink dress and stopped. When Louis rounded the corner, his heart sank.

“Oh Eleanor,” he sighed, carefully approaching her.

The princess was pacing side to side from of the small space. Louis could see her chest heaving hard for breath, and her hands struggling on the high collar of her dress, which must have been tight on her neck. She finally looked up at Louis, her eyes welling with tears and struck with anxiety, and her hair wet from rain water sticking to the sides of her face.

“I-I can’t breathe,” she yelled over the rain that had picked up significantly. Her breathes became shorter, shallower and she looked at Louis pleading as her hands were failing her, “P-Please, I-I can’t breathe.”

Louis jumped into action, coming up behind the princess and frantically working on the ties of her dress. Damn those ties, Louis thought. No wonder female mistresses were always the ones dressing royal women, since their fingers are slender and work more quickly than Louis’ thick fingers.

Eleanor cried out, “Just cut the damn ties!” Louis jolted from her shriek, but quickly pulled out his knife. He placed it at the base of the ties, in the middle of the back of her dress, and swiftly cut the ties in half. Eleanor took a breath of relief and pulled her arms out of the long sleeves.

“Thank you,” Eleanor murmured as she stepped out of the dress, leaving her in a white undergarment, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Louis caught the princess as she fell back slightly, his arms wrapping around her waist and steadying her. He was about to let go, to apologize for touching the lovely princess in such an inappropriate way. But then he felt Eleanor’s body quake, and her sobs escape her lips.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Louis tried to soothe her, but it wasn’t working. Eleanor just kept crying, just stood there in Louis’ arms in the pouring rain and cried.

After a while, Eleanor had settled down enough for Louis to recommend they sit down. She agreed with a weak nod, and Louis held her hand and took her to the corner of the maze section. He sat down first on the damp ground, and then pulled Eleanor down into the spot in between his legs. She leaned back into his chest, her hand gripping onto his and the two sat there in silence for what felt like ages.

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. I loved having the princess in his arms, cuddling her close to his body. Even doused in rain, Eleanor still smelled fragrant of vanilla. Her body was still somehow warm, despite the fact she was shivering. He pushed aside the nagging thoughts telling him how wrong all of this was, and moved Eleanor’s hair to one side, cascading down her left shoulder. She sighed as Louis dropped his head on her other shoulder and Heavens, it felt so impossibly good to be in this position with the princess.

“He mentioned children,” Eleanor spoke up, just as the rain was just stopping. Louis waited for her to go on, felt her shake her head against his, “I-we just met last week and he’s already talking about how important it is that we bring a son into the world. I-It’s silly, I’ve always known I was to marry Prince Liam and bare his children but it’s just-so soon, too soon really. A-And I know I’m not that young, that there are girls my age who have been married for a few years and have a kid or two. But I, I just-I can’t. It's too soon.”

Louis tightened his hold on Eleanor, “I’m so sorry El.” A surprised and out of placed giggle came from the princess. Louis prompted, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. In fact, it’s rather pathetic, but,” Eleanor sighed, “No one’s ever referred to me as El before, or any other nickname for that matter.”

Louis was dumbfounded, “Seriously?”

“I am,” Eleanor insisted, “I’ve always been called Princess Eleanor, or just Eleanor by my family, and you of course. They were always adamant on me growing up knowing my status. And then, everyone else just referred to me in more formal titles, such as “my lady,” or “your grace.” But yeah, no one’s ever called me El before.”

“I’m sorry,” Louis muttered, “I won’t do it again if it bothers you-”

“No, it’s-I like it,” Eleanor assured Louis. Her fingers glided over his hand, “Coming from you, I like it a lot.”

Louis felt his heart patter in his chest, and his cheeks grew toasty warm despite the rain.

“I still cannot imagine what all this must be like for you,” Louis said, and then he swallowed tightly, “I should admit, before I went to escort you to England, I dismissed the idea of you having any blight. I was only worried about the interests of Prince Liam, and I only hoped that you were worthy of him.”

Eleanor’s nails dug into Louis’ skin.

“But I was wrong,” Louis quickly admitted, “I was terribly wrong. I grew to know you over the last couple of weeks Eleanor, and you are lovely. I was so focused on completing a task for my prince, that I never considered your feelings about all this. I’m so sorry, El.”

Eleanor shifts around to face Louis. The tip of their noses would touch if either one of them just moved a little bit closer to the other. But neither one of them dared to move. Instead, Eleanor looked softly upon Louis.

“I would have never known that, Louis,” Eleanor admitted, “The way you treat me, I would have never guessed that there was a time where you didn’t care about me.”

“Of course I care for you, El,” Louis told her from the depths of his soul. For moment, Eleanor grew a smile upon her lips. But then Louis added, “For Prince Liam’s sake, yes, but also for the sake of our friendship.”

Eleanor’s smile fell ever so, “Right, Prince Liam.”

“Hey,” Louis whispered, his hand brushing a strand of hair out of her face, “I know Prince Liam can get a little excited about things. He’s a planner through and through. I know he’s just trying to plan out your future together, he means no harm in it.”

Eleanor dropped her head, “I know. I just, I was hoping that after the wedding things would settle down a bit, you know? Like we could just enjoy our time as newlyweds for a little while and then we would talk about having kids. But it seems Prince Liam is eager to start a family and I,” she bit her lip, looking hesitant before confessing, “I don’t want to have children with a man I barely know.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that, El,” Louis told her, “I am certain that if you just talk to Liam about this, he will listen to you. He’s a very reasonable man, and he would never push you into doing something you don’t want to.”

Eleanor shrugged, “If you say so.”

“I know so,” Louis gave her small smile, “Now, just take things one day at a time. Next, you must focus on the engagement party in a couple of days. You should get more rest, explore the palace the surrounding areas. Just do lighthearted things that make you happy and relaxed.”

Eleanor nodded, “Okay, Lou.”

The knight grinned at the nickname, but chose not to comment on it.

Prince Liam was still in the same spot as he was before when Louis returned. He was holding Eleanor in his arms like a new bride, the princess sleeping on his shoulder. He told the Prince that Eleanor was simply stressed and needed more rest. Thankfully, Prince Liam bought that.

All night, Louis couldn’t stop thinking about how much he missed Eleanor’s touch upon his skin.

~~~

                The engagement party was in full swing, and it was clear Prince Liam didn’t hold anything back for this event.

                Whole roasted pork was served, along with an array of squash and other side dishes. Various alcohol was poured freely, everything from port to the finest of wines. The best musicians from all over England were there too, playing all the modern dancing tones and even breaking out some of the older ones as well. It felt like all of England was cramped into the ballroom, conversations of all kinds were happening, laughter and shouting alike.

                Prince Liam was dancing with Princess Eleanor in the center of the room. Though they were surrounded by other couples joining in on the dance, Louis could see the royal couple clear as day. He sipped slowly on wine, and watched the two interact with each other. He could still see a sense of awkwardness between the two, between their timid touches and their nervous giggles. But they looked to be enjoying their company.

                Louis looked away.

                His eyes landed on a pair of strange faces in servant’s clothes in the corner. Louis frowned as he watched the servants, their shifty eyes continuing to watch the prince as well. The two servants spoke quietly to each other, before the headmaster of the palace, a man named Roy, came up and quietly scolded them. The two servants went back to serving the guests cheese and fruit.

                “Who are they?” Louis leaned into Niall’s side, pointing out the unfamiliar servants.

                Niall looked at them, “Oh, that’s Charlie and Levi. The headmaster hired them while we were away retrieving the princess.”

                “Hm,” Louis hummed, “Ya know anything about them?”

                The young knight shrugged, “I’m afraid I haven’t spoken to them much, and no one has told me anything about them either. But earlier I walked past them both, and based on their accent, I assume they’re from up North.”

                “What?” Louis asked.

                “Louis!”

                The head knight looked up at the call of his name. Perrie was practically bouncing up to him from the quiet dancefloor. She reached over and grabbed his hands, “You are such a sour sack tonight. You must dance with us!”

                “Perrie,” Louis said droned, “I am a terrible dancer.”

                Perrie whined as she dragged Louis to the center of the room, “C’mon Louis. Everyone knows The Jig! And you should be out here celebrating with us!”

                Two lines were formed on the dance floor, with men on one side and the ladies on the other. Louis looked up to see who he would be dancing with, and was surprised to see Eleanor standing across from him. She was beautifully dressed in a deep blue gown with silver details throughout. Her hair was up in a tight, high bun and wore a tiara that looked like it was one of Queen Karen’s.

                “Where’s Prince Liam?” Louis asked Eleanor, just as the fiddle struck up and signaled the start of the dance. The men moved towards their woman partners and circled around them, as customary to dance.

                As Louis moved back in front of her, Eleanor answered, “He was tired, and went for some wine.” Then the ladies circled around the men, this time with more height in their steps.

                “You know how to dance The Jig?” Louis asked, and Eleanor laughed.

                “I grew up in England, and went to many British parties. Of course I know the jig!”

                The dance went on with the partners meeting up in the middle. Louis felt childish when his palm touched Eleanor’s and the two moved in a circle. Then the separated, twirling around on their own to move with the other dancers. Eventually, the knight and the princess passed each other with their backs nearly touching, and Louis was stuck in a wonderous thick cloud of Eleanor’s vanilla scent. Every time their hands brushed against each other, Louis’ chest would pound, and he was most certain that it wasn’t from the high-spirited dancing.

                By the end of the dance, everyone cheered in the room while Louis wiped his brow. He had forgotten that the jig entailed so much leaping and quick steps. Eleanor approached him, her hands clapping.

                “Well done, Sir Tomlinson,” Eleanor comments. Louis looked over the princess’ shoulder and noticed some patrons of the party watching them. He had to be careful of what he said and did.

                Louis bowed, “My pleasure, your grace.” He took her hand and chastely kissed her knuckles.

                Eleanor must have been flushed from the dancing, because her cheeks were deep red when Louis picked his head up.

~~~

                The dinner was a lavish affair. Louis sat back in his seat, his belly full and his spirit content. Somehow, several kinds of pudding were still left on the menu, but Louis did not think he could endure another bite of food.

                Prince Liam was at the helm of the table, with Louis to his right and Princess Eleanor to his right. Louis noticed that she had hardly eaten anything and barely contributed to conversations. It was clear Eleanor was a bit overwhelmed by this all, but she was genuinely trying to enjoy herself.

                The pudding was being served, and Louis noticed immediately that it was one of the new servants placing a bowl of pudding in front of Prince Liam.

                Before the servant could drew back his hand, Louis had pulled out his knife and stabbed the man in his hand, pinning it down on the table and leaving the servant screaming in pain. The table gasped, and a few women screamed at the scene.

                “Louis, what the-” Prince Liam yelled in horror, but Louis ignored him. He looked around the room and spotted the other new servant on the other end of the table. 

                Louis ordered, “Grab that man!”

                The other servant tried to run, but Zayn grabbed him from behind, twisting his arms back. Louis relaxed, and looked at the servant pinned to the table. He pulled the sleeve from his free hand, exposing it and he scoffed in shock.

                Prince Liam demanded answers, “Louis, what on Earth is going on?”

                “Look at his hands,” Louis showed it to Liam and the king frowned. The servant had welts on his hands, large scaly welts that looked like burns bubbling on his skin. The servant tried feebly to free his hand but could.

                “What is that?” Prince Liam asked.

                Louis explained, “Those are burns, my Prince. But this man is merely a servant, he doesn’t go past the kitchen door. He must have gotten these burns from elsewhere.” He looked over at Eleanor, her eyes wide and just as confused as her future husband’s. Louis hated that she had to see this.

                “Sir Horan,” Louis yelled for, and his young knight dashed to his side, “Gab a napkin to protect your hand and search this man’s pockets.”

                Niall did as he was told, and pulled a small vile out of his cloak pocket. He showed to Louis, and the knight’s gut fell.

                “What is it?” Prince Liam demanded.

                Louis glared at the servant, “It’s poison, Sir,” and twisted the knife harshly. The man screamed in pain, but Louis did not pity him a bit.

                “Oh my,” Eleanor commented, her voice small.

                Louis looked at his Prince, “These two men were brought in when we were in Scotland, your majesty. All night you have a different servant bring you food, and suddenly for the final course this new servant brought you pudding. I hardly find that a coincidence.”

                “I agree,” the prince said. He eyed the servant and told Louis, “Do whatever you want to them, Louis.”

                With that, Louis turned to Niall and said dully, “Hold his mouth open.”

                Niall grabbed the traitor by his hair, making the man grunt. Louis brought the bowl up to the man’s mouth.

                “Any last words?” he asked.

                The man grunted out, “Long live the North! Long live Wex-”

                Louis shoved a spoonful of the toxic pudding in his mouth and forcefully closed his jaw. The man jerked, whined mutely. The traitor’s eyes grew wide as his skin began changing color, first red and then slowly to a blueish hue. His breathing grew weary and labored, and slowed down until there was nothing and he slumped over. To think, had Louis not notice the welts on his hands, his Prince could’ve endured this fate instead.

                That thought made Louis’ blood boil

                The room grew with horrified screams and low murmurs of distaste.

                Louis addressed the room, “That’s what happens when you betray a Payne! Let everyone in here know that you will face the same, or even worse, if you betray your king!” The room grew silent again, and Louis addressed the other fake servant, which was clear that he was working for Wexler. The man looked utterly petrified, and he should have been.

                Louis’ wrath was unlike any other, especially when it came to Prince Liam.

                “You,” he pointed his finger, “Will be escorted back North to your commander in a pine box with your hands and feet pound. Your dead friend will lay next to you in that pine box the whole journey up there. You will be trapped in that closed box, your mouth gagged with little to no air in the box. You will smell your friend’s rotting corpse the whole ride, and you will watch as maggots eat your dead friend. I hope it’s a gruesome sight, and your leader vomits upon seeing him. Let your ruler see take this as a warning, that if he doesn’t back down more of you will die! Your leader will die if these antics don’t stop. And I will kill you all myself if I must! Understood!”

                The room was dead quiet when he was finished, and Louis quickly looked over his shoulder. Eleanor was standing, her eyes looking just as terrified as they were the night of the ambush. And yet, more than anything she looked terribly lost and confused.

                Louis looked away and stalked out of the room.

                He didn’t care if Prince Liam declared war or not.

                As far as Louis saw it, this was war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading AKT! *PLEASE leave nice comments and kudos!*  
> Follow me at my current tumblr, sugarplumlouie. After Christmas 2017, I'll go back to my regular tumblr name, teatimetommo.  
> Take care! :D


	6. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is Revealed.

“Louis!”

                The knight lowered his sword and looked over his shoulder. Eleanor was stomping down the staircase to the courtyard. He scoffed and picked his sword back up, swinging it freely in front of him. He’s picturing Lord Wexler’s fat frame, cutting the imaginary target in half through the gut. Louis was not sure how long he had been practicing with his sword. But he had worked up a sweat, and the muscles in his arm were ranging and tired. The knight heaved heavily as he swung his sword, rotating over hi weapon over his head and striking it down vertically to the ground.

                Eleanor’s steps echoed against the stone ground as she walked closer to him. Louis refused to acknowledge her. But his efforts to ignore the princess came to a halt when Eleanor grabbed Louis’ shoulder and spun him around, making him face her.

                Louis yelped, “What the Hell? I have a sword, El. I could’ve nicked you.”

                “What the Hell was that, Louis?” Eleanor asked, her voice low.

                The knight scoffed, and he shook his head, “Just some random lunatic trying to poison Prince Liam.”

                But the princess didn’t buy that, “I don’t believe you, Louis. You seemed to know who that man was, or at least you knew his motives for why he would try to kill his Prince.”

                “I don’t know anything about that man,” Louis tried once more. He looked up at the sky, which was pitched black and the crescent moon was past the halfway point of the sky, “It’s late, Eleanor. You should go to bed-”

                “Stop it!” Eleanor shouted, making Louis freeze where he stood, “Just stop it! I’m sick of everyone talking around me, about me to each other, and yet I only know half of the story.”

                Louis gulped, “El-”

                “It’s as if I were some sort of caged animal at a traveling show,” Eleanor spot out, “My masters feed me whatever they wish to, tell me how good I am, and decide to slaughter me without a warning. I may be a princess, but I am certainly not a prince. Being a princess is as rewarding as a servant, I have no say in my own life! I never had, Louis. People talked around me, making decisions about my life without giving a damn about my own feelings!”

                The princess had heated tears in her eyes, and all Louis could do was stand before her and watch her tried to calm down. She finally looked up at him, her lips trembled as she spoke.

                “I thought it would be different here, with you,” she confessed, “I-I, you always treated me with such respect, Louis. It was clear, at least to me, that you seemed to genuinely care about how I felt, what I had to say. I thought finally, there was somebody who treated me like a person. That felt so wonderful Louis-it feels so wonderful to share this bond that I cannot describe.”

                Louis would have to agree with her there.

                Eleanor shook her head, “But ever since the ambush, I’ve felt this weird, looming voice in my gut telling me that something is wrong. Those men in the woods, they didn’t look like low life thieves. I saw that they were wearing armor, so they had to have been ordered to attack our crew. After that, you insisted I learn self-defense, and that just confirmed to me that the attack wasn’t random. I figured out that my life was in danger, but I didn’t know who or what I am up against.

“And then tonight? That man, his last words were in declaration of the North. I don’t-Louis, I do not understand what’s happening. I just know that something is wrong, and I’m not being told about it. If this involves me, Louis, then I will pull my ranks and order you tell me the truth, now.”

And there it was, Louis’ future queen demanding him to tell the truth. Eleanor deserved to know the truth, and it wasn’t as if Louis was a heartless asshole who enjoyed keeping secrets from her. It just wasn’t that simple though, he had to choose his words carefully.

Louis lowered his head, “Do you remember the going away party your relatives threw for you before you left England a year ago?” Eleanor’s tense posture relaxed, she was clearly surprised that Louis was granting her wishes.

“Yes.” Louis closed his eyes.

“Do you remember crossing paths with Lord Wexler of York at the party?”

Eleanor’s face dropped, “You know about that? How?”

“My sources told me,” Louis told her, not wanting to reveal the conversation he had with Eleanor’s brother.

“Well, whatever you heard it’s not true! I still have my virtue, honest!” Eleanor was flushed with embarrassment.

Louis sighed, seriously not wanting to think about Eleanor’s purity, “I know Eleanor, I believe you. But it seems ever since that night, Lord Wexler has longed for you,” he stopped and closed his eyes tightly while revealing the next part, “Even going as far as writing letters to your father, asking for your hand in marriage.”

“What?” Eleanor asked thickly, “I-no. That can’t be. My father would have, well my mother would have told me, I’m sure of it.”

Eleanor looked a bit devastated, and Louis didn’t blame her. He hated seeing her frowning, shell-shocked by all this information. And unfortunately for her, and Louis as well, there was still more to be revealed.

“My sources also said that when your father refused him, Lord Wexler sent a threatening message, threating both you and Prince Liam if your marriage wasn’t called off.”

The princess clinched her eyes and shook her head, “Why? Our marriage has been arranged since my birth. Lord Wexler knew of it, he had to have known of it! Why would he do that?”

“Wexler was quite smitten with you, Eleanor,” Louis stated grimly, feeling sick at the next words that came from his mouth, “He claimed you enjoyed his company, that you wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted you.”

“Heavens, no!” Eleanor practically yelled, “God, I-he was drunk! He cornered me and tried to attack me. I didn’t want him-”

“Please,” Louis begged weakly, his blood boiling at the vulgar imagine in his head.

Eleanor dropped her gaze, “Lord Wexler, he organized the attack, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Louis told her grimly, “Those men were wearing armor with his family’s crest.”

“And you suspect that he was also behind those servants coming here, to poison Prince Liam?” she asked, suddenly looking ghost pale.

Louis took her hand, clinching it tight with his strength, “Breathe, Eleanor.”

“I just-” she picked her head up, “I don’t know why h-he’s doing this.”

“I reckon it’s because he’s old, and if he keeled over any time soon, his line will die off with him.”

Eleanor shook her head, “I told him no, Louis. H-He knows I want nothing to do with him. I am to be wed to Prince Liam. I want-” she looked at Louis unsurely before saying, “It is my duty to marry Prince Liam. The whole country has known of this.”

“He’s a selfish bastard,” Louis commented through gritted teeth.

Eleanor nodded sagely, “But that selfish bastard must have enough believers in his cause to have people try and kill the Prince,” she said bitterly, and Louis felt sick all over again. She asked, “Do you know how many followers Lord Wexler has? Do you why he has a hold on so many people?”

“Evidently, a lot of people in North England is still upset that the Paynes allowed Scotland to become independent,” Louis told her, and Eleanor frowned.

“But that was ages ago.”

Louis shrugged, “Yes, but you and Prince Liam are to be married soon,” looking at the beautiful princess while saying those words burned Louis’ tongue. Those silly feelings of admiration for Eleanor had only grown stronger since meeting her. She wasn’t just a mission that needed to be completed for the name of his country. She wasn’t just another woman to touch for a night at a time. No, Eleanor was much more than that. But he would dare think too much of it, and certainly couldn’t say it either.

“So,” Eleanor spoke up, “Our future marriage is upsetting them?”

Louis nodded tightly, “It seems as though it has opened up fresh wounds.”

“Has Prince Liam done anything about this?” Eleanor questioned.

“He’s in a hard spot, Eleanor,” Louis told her, “No matter what he does, he’s bound to upset someone. We’re still trying to gather more information about the northern towns, specifically what they’re feeling and to see how many other towns are with Wexler.”

Eleanor bit her lip, and it was clear as the moon in the sky above them that she was distressed.

Louis boldly lifted her chin up so Eleanor would meet his gaze. He kept his hand there, because Heaven knows he loved touching her, whether it was a simple brush of their hands as they danced or holding Eleanor’s hips in the proper position as he trained her. But this, holding her face and being this close to Eleanor felt like having his entire world in the palm of his hand.

“He will never touch you again,” Louis promised her fiercely, “Do you believe, Eleanor? I will do everything with my might to protect you, for all of my days. You are safe, and you will always be safe if I have any say in it.”

Eleanor nodded quickly before dropping her gaze downward. If she were a different woman, or if the circumstances were different, Louis would think Eleanor was looking at his lips. He would think that maybe, just maybe, a tiny part of her wanted to kiss him as much as Louis wanted to.

But that’s too hard to bare for Louis.

The knight broke away, instantly missing the sensation on his fingers that only Eleanor had ever brought to him.

“It’s been a long day,” Louis said thickly, “I think we both need a good night’s rest.”

Flushed, Eleanor agreed, “You’re right. Although, I do not think I will get much sleep. I will be trying to piece all this together somehow.”

“I mean it,” Louis repeated adamantly, “I would never let anything happen to you. My last breath would be used to save you-”

“Please don’t say that,” Eleanor pleaded. Louis stared at her, his heart pounding in his chest, but he didn’t comment on her concerned tone towards him.

They walked back into the palace in complete silence. Louis would have paid the universe all the gold in the world to know what Eleanor was thinking. Louis was instead thinking about how the pads of his fingertips were still warm from touching Eleanor’s face.

Even after so many minutes, they were still warm.

When Louis dropped Eleanor off at her chambers, he fought off the terribly guilty desire to follow Eleanor in after her.

~~~

                “You summoned for me, Liam?” Louis asked as he entered Liam’s chambers.

                The prince nodded as he stood up, “Yes, come in.”

                As Louis walked into Liam’s meeting room, he felt incredibly nervous. It was strange, because Liam was like a brother to Louis. They had known each other forever, and despite their differences in class and status, Louis had never felt nervous in front of Liam. And yet, there he was sitting before his best friend with his knew fidgeting under the table.

                “I’m glad you could come so quickly,” Liam stated with a kind smile.

                Louis shook his head, “I came as soon as I could. Why did you need to see me, Liam? Did you get more information on Lord Wexler?”

                “No,” Liam sighed sagely, “We’re still waiting on the spies to come back with their findings.”

                Louis nodded, “Ah.”

                “I wanted to thank you, actually,” the prince confessed, and Louis frowned at hearing this.

                “Thank me? For what?”

                The prince looked blankly at his knight, “You saved me from that damn maniac during the party,” he said.

                “Well yes,” Louis agreed, but then reminded his prince, “But that’s my job to protect you. No need to thank me.”

                “I absolutely must thank you,” Liam said firmly. He shook his head, “I feel sick at the thought if you hadn’t saved me.”

                Louis glanced down at his feet, “Me too.”

                “I would have fallen over and died right in front of my entire country practically. And it would have been right next to dear Princess Eleanor too,” the prince grimaced, “Thank the Lord you were there Louis to stop that man. He met a fate worthy of his crime, and so this his co-conspirator. I imagine, though, that the pine box will arrive today, and I do hope Wexler enjoys it, and gets the message finally.”

                Louis clicked his tongue, “I hate to say it, Liam, but I think Wexler’s ego is too big to let some small supporter’s death stop his campaign.”

                “My general is on high alert, as you are Louis,” the prince assured him, “Besides, I didn’t bring you in here to take about the bad stuff.”

                “No?” Louis asked. The knight watched as his prince’s cheeks grow red.

                “I came to tell you some wonderful news,” he began, his voice saturated with pure joy, “Princess Eleanor and I kissed yesterday!”

                It was as if the floor beneath Louis’ had opened up, and he was swallowed whole by the Earth.

                “Really?” Louis asked, stunned and a bit broken.

                Prince Liam nodded gleefully, “Yeah, it was-well, it was really nice, Lou. I told her how sorry I was for what happened at the party. And Princess Eleanor admitted that she was scared, so I cuddled her. I told her that I would make sure there was always an army of men to protect her and I, and that we would always be safe. I don’t know what happened next, but I let my desires for the princess take over me and we kissed.”

                “Wow,” Louis sighed, the wind taken out of his lungs, “That’s-blimey, that’s fantastic,” he said hollowly. Prince Liam laughed.

                “I know it is strange to talk about this. God knows I hate hearing about your escapades with your various women.”

Louis wanted to remind Liam that they’re nothing alike. Louis’ a bastard, Liam’s a prince. Louis’ got nothing to his name, Liam has an entire country. Louis has fleeting women that meant nothing at all to him come and go in his life. Prince Liam was bound to have the most perfect women become his wife.

The knight kept his mouth shut.

“It’s fine,” he said instead, “Good-Great, even. I’m-so very glad you two are getting along.”

Prince Liam grinned bashfully, “I think Princess Eleanor just needed to warm up to me and England. And she has, Lou,” he beamed happily, “I cannot wait to be wed. My admiration for Princess Eleanor grows daily. I’m hopeful that we will have a marriage full of love and many children.”

Love and many children.

Suddenly the room was spinning. 

“I’m happy for you, Liam,” Louis said stiffly, feeling guilty for not meaning it. He should be over the moon for his prince, but he just can’t be.

That silly voice inside Louis’ head, the one that admired Eleanor from the start and nagged Louis with inconvenient feelings for her, seemed to have taken over Louis’ life. The knight needed to silence this voice, because the royal wedding was coming, whether he wanted it to come or not.

~~~

                The next day, Louis had retired to his room for a few hours after lunch, opting to spend some time alone in his thoughts, and away from a certain princess he had too much fond for.

                But it seemed that the universe wouldn’t let him.

                “Come in,” Louis yelled in response to the knock on his door.

                Jay quickly opened the door, and Louis stood up upon looking at his distressed face.

                “Mum, what’s wrong?”

                “It’s Princess Eleanor, Lou,” she said in agony, “S-She’s missing.”

                Louis furrowed his brow, “What do you mean the princess is missing?”

                “She retired to her room for a short nap, since Prince Liam had a meeting all afternoon,” Jay explained, “And I went to wake up Princess Eleanor just now and she wasn’t in her chambers. I-I checked with the servants and none of them saw her leave. I-Louis-”

                “Shh,” Louis soothed his anxious mother, barely failing to ignore his own fears. He patted her shoulders quickly, “I will find Princess Eleanor, I promise. Do you have any idea where she would’ve run off to?”

                Jay quickly shook her head, “What if she was taken Louis?”

                “She wasn’t,” Louis says adamantly.

                “But what if she was? With all the horrible things happening lately, it’s not out of the realm of possibilities,” Jay stated weakly.

                And well, she had a point.

                But Louis was steadfast, “If such a thing happen, I would retrieve the princess and kill anyone who took her. But let’s not go there. Let’s look about the palace and ask the other workers if they’ve seen her.”

                Any optimism Louis had about finding Eleanor within the palace was long gone an hour later. Replacing it was pure panic and frustration. No one within the palace saw Eleanor leave, and no one knew where she would go.

                “We must tell Prince Liam, Louis,” Jay insisted for the tenth time. They were outside now, looking around the grounds of the palace. There was no sight of Eleanor in the gardens or in the courtyard either. They mother and son made their way towards the stables.

                Louis shook his head, “We can’t tell him.”

                “But-” Jay began to recant, but Louis interjected.

                “It’s not something Prince Liam needs to worry about yet,” Louis reasoned in a quiet voice. “I’m sure the princess is nearby. It’s not something that the prince needs to get worked up over. I got this, and the prince cannot know any of this happened, okay?”

                Jay pursed her lips, but nodded stubbornly.

                “Hello Sir Tomlinson,” Aaron, one of the stable boys, greeted Louis once he was close to the stables.

                Louis nodded, “Good day, Aaron. I was wondering if you happen to see Princess Eleanor around here.”

“Uh, no I haven’t, Sir,” The stable boy looked unconvincing as he sounded.

The knight glanced over at the stables, and squinted his at the last stable, “Tell me, Aaron. Does the fact that you have an empty stable while the princess is missing pure conscience then?”

“Um,” Aaron hesitated.

“Where did she go?” Louis asked.

Aaron bit his lip, “The princess made me promise not to tell-”

“Where did she go?” the knight asked once more, this time more firmly.

The stable boy deflated, “She asked where the nearest barren fields were.”

Louis and Jay both frowned at this, “What?” Jay asked.

“I thought it was odd, too,” Aaron said, “But the princess said she wanted to go riding. So I sent her with Georgia, she’s a find stable steed, Sir. I made sure to give Princess Eleanor the safest horse-”

“When was this, Aaron?” Louis asked.

Aaron blanched, “A little over two hours ago, I reckon.”

“Heavens,” Jay sighed, “What if she’s hurt?”

Louis ordered Aaron as she stomped over to Sable, “Fetch my saddle, Aaron.” The stable boy nodded curtly and ran off. Louis un tied his beautiful horse from the wall and pet her bristly mane. When Aaron returned with the saddle, Louis quickly put it on over his horse and hooked it on her. He mounted his horse, and turned to his mum.

“I’ll be back soon,” Louis told her, and instructed both her and Aaron, “Neither of you tell anyone what’s going on, okay?”

With their agreement, Louis took off.

The nearest open field was around a half hour ride. The field was full of thick, tall grass that had gone decades without proper care. Louis rode with precision, and Sable was quick on command. In no time at all, Louis was trotting up to the empty field. He spotted Eleanor and Georgia the horse right away. The horse was chewing on grass but Eleanor, she was laying a few yards away on the ground, motionless. Louis kicked Sable’s side and the horse quickened her steps. When he was close enough to the princess, he hopped off his horse and ran up to her.

Thankfully, Eleanor picked her head up at Sable’s nay.

And Louis took a breath for the first in over an hour.

“Louis?” Eleanor blinked the sun out of her eyes, and shook her head, “What are you doing here?”

Louis scoffed tiredly, “What am I doing here? I was gonna ask you the same thing, El.”

The knight extended his hand. Eleanor merely looked at it for a few seconds before looking past it, and not taking it. Louis frowned, and decided to sit down beside her instead. It was a bitterly cold afternoon, but the sun was out and Eleanor was bundled up in a blanket up to her chin. Her hair whipped around wildly in crisp air and Louis wanted to reach up and touch it.

“I thought you ran away,” Louis admitted finally.

Eleanor looked over to him, her amber eyes soft, “I didn’t.”

“Clearly,” Louis said dryly. He sighed, “But why did you feel compelled to come out here?”

The princess shrugged, “I needed fresh air.”

“Bullshit,” Louis retorted, “There’s fresh air at the palace, in the gardens and-”

“That’s palace air,” Eleanor said thickly, “I just-I need fresh air. I finally feel like I’m breathing out here. This palace, it reminds me of my homeland.”

Louis looked around and the vast field with grass so long passed its prime, it looked like hay.

“Really?” he asked unsurely, and Eleanor laughed.

“I mean, it’s not picture perfect,” Eleanor admitted, but then added, “It reminded me of the fields near the palace, not the vegetation per say, the emptiness of it all. Before I moved away for England as a child, my brother and I would run around for hours, playing with sticks made of swards and watching the clouds dance over the sky,” the princess giggled, and Louis’ heart swelled from the sound of it, “The headmistress would always scold me for getting my dress stained, but I didn’t care one bit.”

Louis smiled fondly, “Sounds like a lovely memory.” Eleanor nodded tightly.

“I’m still having a hard time accepting that this is all actually happening, Louis,” Eleanor confessed, almost shamefully, “I mean, I shouldn’t really. I’ve known this was my fate for as long as I could remember. It’s just hard to believe that it’s actually happening.”

Louis looked down at his hands, “Do you want it to happen? Marrying Prince Liam, that is.” There was a pause that came from Eleanor, one that lasted way too long.

“It doesn’t really matter what I want. It’s gonna happen whether I want it to happen or not,” the princess said, “I mean, I am blessed to marry such a charming man was Prince Liam. I know he cares about me, and he is so sweet but-” she paused, deep in thought, “It’s just, all overwhelming I guess.”

“You two just need more time,” Louis insisted, trying to ease Eleanor’s mind. “You-you two are some of the best people I know. As a pair, you two will be unmatched, I’m sure of it. You just need more time is all.”

Louis had no idea why he was saying this, not when these words hurt him so much.

                Eleanor opened her mouth to speak, but deflated a little as she nodded.

                “Just trust me, yeah?” Louis asked, making Eleanor laugh.

                “I already do,” she said simply, “Heavens, I’m convinced sometimes that meeting you is the only thing that is keeping me sane during this time.”

                Louis scoffed, disguising his soaring ego, “I doubt that.”

                “It’s true!” Eleanor insisted, “You made all this so much easier. And-I consider us to be friends, Louis. I-I hope you see it that way too. I can only hope that I mean as much to you as you mean to me.”

                That pushed the knight over the edge. All this time, painfully longing for Eleanor at all hours of the day in silence. All the times he failed to convince himself that the princess didn’t matter because she didn’t belong to him. Any sort of thin barrier he put between himself and the princess blew away in the wind in that moment. Anything holding him back, his duties and his insecurities, were torn down by a simply fond smile the princess gave him along with those sweet words.

                There were no tiny voices telling Louis how wrong this was as he reached up and cupped Eleanor’s face. The princess let out the smallest of breaths as Louis brought her face closer to his. He waited for any sign, the smallest signal to tell him that Eleanor didn’t want this. He waited, studied her eyes for any doubts. But there was none, not a single sign of disagreement. Instead, Eleanor inched in the last bit of space between them. She rubbed her nose against Louis’ stubbled cheek and that was all the knight needed. He moved his face slightly, just enough for his lips to capture Eleanor’s.

                Finally caving into temptation felt so good, better then he could have ever imagined. Kissing Eleanor felt so good, with her plump tender lips moving bashfully against his. Eleanor’s hand made its way to Louis’ rib and she gripped his bones as the kiss grew from shy, long pecks to heated, desperate deep kisses. The knight lost himself into the princess, sinking into her soul. The princess fell back to the ground willingly, and Louis blindly followed her.

When his lungs ached for breath, Louis pulled back and hesitantly looked upon Eleanor’s face. He half expected to see traces of regret, but he didn’t find any. Eleanor dazedly looked up at him, her fingers playing with a long fringe on Louis’ scalp. Her eyes landed back on Louis’, and her smile was dazzling.

“Louis,” she whispered dreamingly.

But Louis, Louis felt the guilt crushing his chest.

“Come on,” he said tightly as he stood, “I have to take you back now.”

And just like that, Eleanor’s smile was gone.

The silence was defining, pounding as the knight and the princess rode back to the palace.

~~~

For two long days, Louis refused to see Eleanor.

                He had his dinner in his chambers, cancelled his morning training sessions with Eleanor, and spent most of his time either with Liam. When he wasn’t with the prince, Louis would go on long horseback rides, and would work with Niall and some of the other younger knights with their sward fighting skills.

                Louis made sure that they were never in the same room alone, and made sure to always have various distractions to keep him away from the princess.

                More distractions came with the sound of high trumpets blaring and a team of brute men riding on their horses, with the Scottish flag flying high above them as they entered the city.

                Prince Harry was leading the charge.

                “Harry!” Eleanor squealed at seeing her brother, “What are you doing here?”

                The Scottish prince scoffed as he got off his horse, “You’re not happy to see me, Eleanor?”

                Louis stayed at the back of the pact, and watched as Eleanor gleefully hugged her brother. She seemed just as shocked and stunned that her brother was in England as well. If she hadn’t requested his presence, then why did Prince Harry come all this way? The wedding wasn’t for another two weeks. Louis bit back a smile as he watched Liam nervously approach Prince Harry. The Scottish prince eyed him sternly, as any brother meeting their sibling’s future spouse would do.

                “Prince Harry,” Liam said, “It is an honor to have you. You and your men are welcomed here for as long as you wish.

                Prince Harry shook Liam’s hand with Eleanor still clung to his side, “Pleasure is all mine, although I wish we were meeting on different circumstances.”

                At that, Louis lifted himself off the wall.

                Eleanor frowned, and Louis wanted nothing more than to kiss that frown off her lips.

                “I’ll tell you later, dear sister,” Harry promised her, and then turning to Prince Liam, “But first, I must have an urgent meeting with Prince Liam, Sir Tomlinson and any other knights deemed worthy.”

                Louis and Zayn shared a looked before following the princes inside the palace.

~~~

                “I come with news of Lord Wexler and his supporters,” the Scottish prince revealed once they were in Prince Liam’s meeting room. Louis sat up slightly in his chair.

                “What news do you bring?” he inquired on behave of Prince Liam.

                “It seems your Lord Wexler is quite popular in Northern England,” Harry commented humorlessly, and Louis’ stomach dropped, “He has allied with three other Lords in the north. Lord Smith of Leeds, Lord Harrison of Manchester, and Lord Trombley of Lancaster.”

                Prince Liam frowned deeply, “But Lord Trombley was just at my birthday party in August!”

                “Yeah, well,” Prince Harry shrugged, “We’ve had spies in Northern England ever since Lord Wexler threatened my dear sister. Those men are loyal and honest, they would not lie about something like this. Supposedly, after your birthday party, Lord Trombley told Lord Wexler that your crew had left for Scotland. They knew when your team would be and devised a plan to attack them.”

                “Bloody Hell,” Zayn breathed out.

                The Scottish prince continued, “They also sent two men here to become part of the staff in hopes of poisoning you, Prince Liam. So you should reconsider any new staff.”

                “We’ve…come across them already,” Prince Liam stated. Prince Harry turned to Louis for clarification. The knight smirked.

                “They tried to poison the prince during the engagement party a few days ago. I forced the main culprit to eat the poison, and sent the body back to Wexler with the other assailant tied up in the same pine box.”

                “Heavens,” Prince Harry breathed out, before smiling almost wickedly, “How brutal. But I’m certain now more than ever that Lord Wexler’s army will attack.”

                “Army?” Louis repeated loudly.

                Prince Harry nodded grimly, “The four Lords pulled their riches together and recruited angry, hot headed Northern men. They trained them, and have armored them up with swards, cross bows, and other weapons such as axes.”

                “So regardless,” Louis concluded bleakly, “Lord Wexler is gonna start a war.”

                Harry nodded tightly, “The plan is to kill Prince Liam before he and my sister have children, and then Wexler could take over the country. He’s gaining new followers by telling Northerners that he would take back Scotland and make it part of England once more. And we already know that Wexler is infatuated with my sister, so if they succeed, Eleanor would be forced to marry the bastard.”

                “Wow,” Prince Liam heaved, looking rather pale.

                Louis insisted, “Lord Wexler will not succeed.”

                “He won’t,” Prince Harry agreed, “And that is why I’m here with some of Scotland’s army. My father has the rest of our army on standby, ready to send more over whenever we need.”

                “I don’t understand why the north has waited to do this now,” Prince Liam said, “Scotland became independent a long time ago. Why wait to go to war now?”

                “England’s been in a weakened state, Liam,” Harry told him, “Ever since the death of your parents, you’ve been waiting to turn twenty-one to official be crowned King. And during this down time, your opponents have grown in numbers and strength.”

                “But surely our army out numbers theirs,” Louis reasoned, “The Paynes have great relationships with other British houses. They wouldn’t betray Prince Liam.”

                Harry nodded, “And you have Scotland at your side, Liam. We will squash whatever forces they have. If they do not cooperate, then we will simple squash their family line.”

                “I hate that I must think of violence,” Liam sighed, “There must be a better way-”

                “Your grace,” Louis stated, “We have to think of war at this point. Lord Wexler has made his intentions clear. He wants violence, and I will be damned if anything happens to you or Princess Eleanor.”

                Prince Harry smirked at Louis’ comment.

                “You’re right,” Liam said gravely, “I will send word for our scouts. They will watch day and night. If Lord Wexler’s army shows up within one-hundred miles of this palace, then we will attack. But if they don’t come, we stay, am I clear?”

                Louis nodded curtly, “Yes, Sir.”

                The knight knew there was no way Wexler would back down now.

                There was a war coming.

~~~

                Louis was forced to eat dinner that night in the dining hall.

                With Prince Harry being the honored guest, Louis couldn’t refuse. Not when the finest china and silverware was set out. Not when Prince Liam ordered Louis and other guests at the table to wear their finest tunics. Louis couldn’t work his way out of it, not when Liam requested his presence.

And when Louis rounded the corner and entered the dining hall, the only seat left was across from Eleanor. Their eyes met briefly, and God, Louis just felt his whole soul being pulled by her beauty. She wore a cream dress with gold ivy details all throughout, with a simply headdress that had a short veil attached.

Eleanor smiled awkwardly at the knight, and Louis had to look away.

If he hadn’t, Louis was certain he would have run over to her and kissed Eleanor until Prince Liam pulled him of from his future bride.

                All throughout the meal, the knight remained quiet as he silenced to Eleanor and Harry discuss how life had been since they separated. He grimaced as he listened to Eleanor try to sound happy about her move to England. She talked about Prince Liam and spoke highly of his character and looks. Prince Harry sounded thrilled that Eleanor was so fond of Prince Liam, and Louis gulped down the rest of his wine in one go.

                “Oh, I forgot to mention,” Prince Harry spoke up after chewing on a bit of cake for a while. Louis kept his head down, and moved his uneaten dessert around his plate with his fork. He wanted, more than anything besides Eleanor, for this dinner to be over.

                Eleanor replied, “What, dear brother?”

                “Well, I spoke with the head grounds keeper here, and they said that they know of the perfect spot for the heather plant you requested. They suspect it will be put in the ground soon.”

                Louis’ fork echoed off his plate from where he dropped it. He looked up at the scene, Prince Harry looking so pleased to make his sister happy. But Eleanor, Eleanor was frowning deeply at him. Thank Heavens

                “What?” Eleanor asked, confused.

                Harry wiped lips, his gaze stone like, “Uh, yes dear sister. I received a letter from Sir Tomlinson a few weeks back, and he told us everything that had happened. Sir Tomlinson informed me you were homesick and wanted a heather plant for the garden here, and that Prince Liam agreed, because he wanted you to be happy.”

                Silence ensued, deafening silence that hung in the air thickly at the table. Louis could practically feel Eleanor’s eyes on him, but Louis couldn’t look up at her.

                “Louis?” Eleanor whispered, her voice stunned and small.

                And, no. Louis couldn’t do this. He couldn’t try to explain this. There is no rational reason why a knight would request a plant of his future queen’s favorite flower. Only there is one reason why he would do such a thing, but he couldn’t say it because he shouldn’t have been feeling it in the first place.

                His chair skid against the floor loudly in response.

                “Excuse me,” he muttered out and hastily left the room.

                The knight ignored the princess calling after him, though every conceivable past of him inched to back to her.

~~~

                It didn’t work.

                Normally, when Louis needed to clear his mind, he could always rely on a nice, long stroll through the gardens. The quiet paths and the hedges that acted as sentinels were good tools to allow his mind to think of nothing but nature, and God’s majesty for making nature.

                But after a long walk, in which Louis had ventured to every craves of the grounds, only one thought was steadfast on the knight’s mind. It had been the same though that had been imbedded in his head day and night for the past two days, no matter how many walks he took.

                Eleanor was at the forefront of his every thought, in the motion of every breath he took, and in the back of his eyes every time he blinked. Every step Louis took, his feet ached to run to the princess and to cement himself to her side and never leave her.

                The stars couldn’t help him, nor the Heavens behind them.

                Louis was in love, helplessly, terribly in love with a woman that was never to be his.

                The palace was just in reach, with Louis just exiting the gardens in hopes of turning in for the night to try and find slumber.

                “Louis.”

                The knight paused, fearing that his mind had gone full insane and thought the winds had mimicked Eleanor’s voice. But no, he wasn’t just imagining her. For when Louis turned around, he saw Eleanor in front of the edge of the garden, her back facing the first row of hedges. She dressed in a dark clock, and was barely recognizable in the poor torch light Louis held in his hand.

                “Eleanor?” he asked, “What are you doing out here? You must be cold, I need to bring you inside-”

                But the princess wouldn’t listen to Louis. Instead, she yanked the knight by the collar of his cloak and quickly spun him around and pushed him back. Louis stood amongst the soft hedges, shell-shocked by Eleanor’s brisk actions. He breathed sporadically as Eleanor blew out the candle in Louis’ hand, her eyes somehow darker then the night sky.

                “El,” he whispered, almost pleadingly. But he didn’t know what he was pleading for. Was he pleading for the princess to stop, or was he begging for her sweet lips?

                Eleanor took pity on him by reaching her chilled hands up to Louis’ cheeks, and pulling him down slightly for a long, serving kiss.

                God, Louis went limp-actually limp from the kiss. He sighed happily, as if he hadn’t breathed in two days, and dropped the candle holder from his hands just so he could embrace Eleanor’s body. The taste of salt appeared on his lips and quickly, Louis drew back to gaze upon the princess in the low light.

                She was crying.

                “El,” he said lowly, and the princess shook her head.

                “I have failed,” she murmured, taking Louis’ hands into her own. She pecked his knuckles and Louis’ heart dropped form the tender gesture.

                Louis frowned, “What-”

                “My whole life, since my birth, I was raised to fall in love with only one man,” Eleanor explained as her tears grew thicker in her eyes. A shaky smile formed on her lips as she gazed on the knight, “But I have failed miserably, and I do not care one bit.”

                “Eleanor,” Louis breathed out, but the word barely came out.

                Eleanor chuckled lightly, and tears streaked her cheeks, “Prince Liam is a wonderful man, and I may be bond to him for politics. But my heart,” her voice cracked, and she shook her head, a smile wide on her lips. Louis gasped as the princess moved his hand to her chest, where he could feel it pounding hard, “Louis, my heart belongs to you. My soul is bound to you, and I wish nothing more than to have yours too.”

                The knight didn’t react, couldn’t react at all.

                The princess went on.

                “I kissed Prince Liam,” Eleanor confessed, and Louis pretended to not know this, “Just once, but it felt strained to me. A-And then you kissed me, Louis and I-Heavens. It was like night and day, and I never felt so alive. It only confirmed my feelings, and made me believe that you feel the same way for me as well.

                “I never even told Prince Liam about my love for heather,” Eleanor explained, and scoffed, “And the fact that you wrote to my brother to bring a heather plant from Scotland, just to make me happy is just-Louis. I am most certain that you love me as well. And being stoic and silent as you are being now won’t change how I feel for you. You may never speak another word to me again, but here,” Eleanor pushed his palm deeper into her chest and the knight gasped slightly.

                Eleanor told him earnestly, “Here, there is only room for you. And there is where you shall dwell forever, Louis.”

                The knight stared at her unsurely, his own chest heaving. His own mind couldn’t decide what to do. Rapid thoughts of his prince and his country and his God given duties to both haunted him. But Eleanor, the beautiful princess sniffling in relief in front of him with a radiant grin and her heart literally in his hand, there was no choice to be made.

                Louis smiled bashfully as he took Eleanor’s slender hand into his. He moved her hand over to his chest.

                “My heart is yours, El,” he told her honestly. He sighed as he brushed back Eleanor’s hair, “It’s always been yours. Everything I have, the little that my name processes-”

                “Lou,” Eleanor huffed, disagreeing.

                “It’s yours, my darling,” Louis said finally, “If you have me, all my love is yours, just as the sky owns the stars.”

                Eleanor’s wobbly lips grew in a smile, and Louis couldn’t help himself. He captured Eleanor’s lips once more, kissing her with a fiery passion. He’d kiss many women before, too many to count, but Louis knew without a doubt that none of those kisses could match Eleanor’s. He’d trade all of them, every last one, just to have Eleanor’s kisses forever.

                His tongue darted across her bottom lip and Eleanor pulled back. Her eyes were doe-like in surprise and Louis felt guilty for moving too fast.

                “El, I’m sorry-”

                Eleanor interrupted him, “Lay with me tonight, Louis.”

                Louis gulped thickly, “Eleanor-”

                But the princess shook her head profusely, “That thought that I have to give my body for the rest of my life to a man I do not, and will never love horrifies me, Lou,” Eleanor leaned up on her toes and pecked Louis’ cheek. Her hand slowly traveled down his torso as she spoke against his skin, “But I want you to have me first, to be the first man to touch me, and to have that memory of us together forever. I want to show you how much I love you by giving my virtue to you. I want to be with you, only you, Louis. Please, let me have you.”

                Louis’ mind went numb, the only thing he could feel was her hand on his stomach and her hot breath on his skin. 

                “Okay,” the knight agreed, sealing his promise with a kiss on her neck, just under her jaw. The princess gasped, and her fingers twisted into his shirt as Louis kissed up her jaw up to her ear, “Whatever you want from me, you will have. I cannot deny you my soul, dearest El. I love you, darling. I love you so much,” he whispered in her ear.

                Eleanor pulled back, her teeth nervously biting her bottom lip. She took Louis’ hand and led the way back to the castle, and felt as though he was floating on a cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading AKT! Long smut scene next chapter! ;)   
> *PLEASE leave nice comments and kudos! thank you!*   
> Follow me at my current tumblr, sugarplumlouie. After Christmas 2017, I will be at my regular URL, teatimetommo!   
> Take care!


	7. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure with the Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut soooo yeah.   
> Please read and enjoy! :)

"Do you want any water?” Louis asked once they were inside Eleanor’s chambers, “Or wine? I can go fetch us some wine?”

                Eleanor shook her head as she untied her cloak and shrugged it off. Louis gulped as he did the same thing. He pulled his boots off as Eleanor lit another set of three candles near the bed.

The knight hadn’t been in a royal member’s chambers, as growing up he was in the servant’s hall with his mother, and only authorized personal were allowed in the royal family members’ rooms. But Eleanor’s bedroom was the picture-perfect definition of luxury. It felt so wrong to be in this room for Louis. He wasn’t royal, and he was certain he didn’t even have one speck of royal blood in his body.

“I tracked in dirt,” Louis commented as he looked at the expensive rug beneath his feet, “I-I’m sorry, El-”

Eleanor giggled as she blew out the long match, “Please, Lou. It’s dirt, it doesn’t matter right now.”

“Right, of course,” Louis nodded jerkily, “So, are you sure you don’t want wine?” The princess gave him a pointed look, one full of fond.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one who’s nervous,” she commented as she walked up to the knight.

Louis frowned, “I’m not nervous,” he tried to convince her. Eleanor hummed as she kissed his cheek, and it made Louis relax a little, “I just want this to be perfect for you.”

“That’s sweet, Louis,” the princess commented as she kissed her way to Louis’ lips. The knight kissed he back eagerly, chasing after her lips as she quickly drew back. He’d only been kissing Eleanor for fifteen minutes, but it already felt odd not to have her lips. Louis wondered how on Earth he could have lived so long without Eleanor’s kisses.

Eleanor smirked up at him, her hands smoothing down his chest, and she whispered, “I’m a little nervous too.”

“El, we don’t-if you don’t want to do this then we don’t have to-” Louis told her, his hand carding through her long chocolate curls, “I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know,” Eleanor said, her head tilting into Louis’ hand, “And the fact that you’re nervous about how wanting this night to be flawless for me Louis tells me that it will be perfect.”

Louis smiled down at her and leaned in for another chaste kiss, this time lasting longer than before. Eleanor’s thumb moved through the stubble on his left check and Louis held her close his hands on her ribs. The two parted when they needed to breath. The princess smiled shyly up at her knight before slowly turning around in his arms. She moved her hair to the front, it cascaded down over her heart and revealing the ties of her dress to Louis.

“Would you untie me, please Lou?” the princess asked sweetly.

                Louis huffed out an airy laugh on her politeness, his hand hands reached for the ties. He kissed the side of Eleanor’s neck as he slowly pulled the laces out from her dress that went up to her neck for her hips. The princess sighed happily as the last of the laces were pulled out, and Louis helped her pull the sleeves off her arms. The knight gulped as he watched the dress drop to the floor, the fabric puddling around her ankles and leaving the princess in a white underdress.

                Eleanor turned around, and boasted a bashful face to Louis. Again, the knight just couldn’t help himself and pulled the princess back in for more kisses.

                “Stop,” Eleanor laughed out moments later, as Louis nibbled on her earlobe. Upon hearing this command, Louis drew back quickly.

                “What-” he began to panic, but Eleanor smiled at him.

                “I just don’t think it’s fair that you’re still fully clothed,” the princess said in a smart tone.

                Louis smiled, one in relief, and lifted the bottom of his tunic up and over his head, his undershirt was still covering his chest. Eleanor’s eyes followed the tunic as he was thrown over to the side of them, and Louis made quick work on his trousers. As he untied his trousers, Eleanor watched with dark eyes and her lips caught in her bottom teeth. Louis hissed as he pulled down the fabric over his stiffening cock, and dropped them to the floor, joining alongside Eleanor’s dress.

                The princess flashed a quick, flustered smile as she went up to Louis once more. She fooled Louis with a promise of a kiss, her head leaning up just so to make Louis do the same, but the kiss didn’t come. Instead, Eleanor pulled back the fabric over Louis’ right shoulder and quickly inspected the scar from the night of the ambush.

                “It’s healed up quick nicely. That’s good,” Eleanor commented. She looked up at Louis, and found him fondly studying her, “What?”

                Louis shook his head, his smile beaming, “God, I love you.”

~~~

                “Lou,” Eleanor whined lowly, impatiently, “We’re supposed to be doing other things then just kissing.”

                The knight pulled himself from Eleanor’s collarbone, his eyes crinkled and a laugh escaping his lips. They were laying on Eleanor’s bed, which felt incredibly lush. Sure, becoming a knight allowed him to have a nicer bed then what he had in the servant’s quarter. But his bed paled in comparison to the princess’.

                But Louis had a feeling that what made the bed so much more special was the fact that Eleanor was in it with him.

                “I like kissing you,” Louis told her sincerely, “I could kiss you for eternity.”

                Eleanor smirked, “That’s lovely and all, but I want more.”

                “More?” Louis mused, his eyebrows raised slightly. His hand grazed softly over Eleanor’s breast, which was still covered by her underdress. Her nipples were rock hard and were peeking through the tin, white material. The princess gasped, arching slightly into his touch.

                “Yes, please” Eleanor sighed happily. The knight smirked as he leaned into her cheek.

                “Have you ever touched yourself, El?” he asked hotly against her skin. His hand traveled down her torso inch by inch.

                The knight felt the princess shake against him, “N-No,” she muttered as she moved her hips up to be close to Louis’ palm.

                Louis’ hand stopped, and pulled back.

                “You’ve never touched yourself before?” he repeated. Eleanor blinked and nodded once at him, and the knight couldn’t believe it, “Seriously?”

                “I was told by my maid that I had to stay pure in all forms,” she told him, and Louis’ jaw dropped.

                “Have you ever desired to touch yourself before?” he asked, earning a blush from Eleanor. She shyly placed her hand over her eyes.

                “The night when we met,” she confessed, farther stunning Louis as Eleanor spoke into her palm, “I thought-still think, that you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever laid eyes on. I stayed awake that night, trying not to think about how you looked under your tunic.”

                Louis pulled his hand away from Eleanor’s face, showing the flushed and reddened face of his beloved. He grinned down at her as he slowly lifted the hem of her underdress up and over her ups, exposing her naked sex. As much as he longed to see her naked, Louis refused to, for now. Instead, he locked with Eleanor, and he could feel against his side how hard Eleanor’s chest was beating. He took her hand in his and lowered it to her sex.

                “What-” Eleanor asked, confused.

                Louis gave her a pointed look, “I am not about to put my cock inside you when you haven’t even touched yourself before.”

                Eleanor looked horrified, “But-”

                “It’s your body, El,” Louis explained calmly, lowering his head to kiss her cheek, “It’s not my body, or anyone else’s. If yours first and foremost, and you should have every right to know how to pleasure yourself, before you allow another man to.”

                “I don’t know what to do,” Eleanor confessed weakly, “and I want you inside me.”

                “I know sweetheart,” Louis said with curled lips, “I just don’t want to overwhelm you. We need to take small steps. First, become familiar with your sex. I’ll be here with you the whole time, El, and I’ll talk you through it. And then, if you still want to, I’ll make love to you, okay?”

                Eleanor furrowed her brow, but nodded quickly.

                Louis, almost jealously, watched Eleanor’s face when she slid a finger into herself. He watched as the princess frowned, adorably in confusion.

                “You okay?” he asked.

Eleanor licked her lips and nodded tightly, “Yes-I mean, I think so? It’s so, wet.”

“Fuck, El,” Louis sighed, and he couldn’t help himself. He slowly circled his hips against Eleanor’s side, relieving some of the pressure on his painfully hard dick. Eleanor whimpered in response.

“Is it supposed to be like this?” she asked innocently. Heavens, she really was pure in every sense of the word, and Louis felt like he was corrupting her.

“Yes,” Louis told her, rolling his hips against her, “Just like how my sex is supposed to become hard like this.”

Eleanor’s eyes widened, “That’s your-oh. I-I thought it was your knee.” Louis chuckled.

“Enough about me,” he said locking their gaze together. He rasped, “Move your finger, in and out. I’ll start feeling good soon.”

With the tip of her tongue out in concentration, Eleanor did as she was told. Her eyes were locked on Louis’, and so the knight couldn’t sneak a glance down to see what she was doing, though he desperately wanted to. After a few minutes, Eleanor’s mouth parted in a tiny gasp.

Louis smirked knowingly, “Starting to feel good?”

“Y-Yes,” she sighed. Louis’ eyes darkened.

“Add another finger,” he commanded hotly. Eleanor must have done what she was told, because her face morphed in awe.

“L-Lou,” she whispered.

The knight smirked, “You like that?” he asked as his hand cupped her breast over her underdress. A low moan left the princess’ lips, her body lifting up into his touch.

“W-Want you,” Eleanor pleaded, her jaw slacked, “Please Lou, _please_. I-I can’t wait.”

“Shh, darling,” he whispered, “You’re okay. I got you, El.”

The knight pulled the princess’ hand away from her sex. He smirked as he brought her fingers to his lips and licked them teasingly. Eleanor’s eyes widened as Louis’ hummed around her digits.

“You taste so good, babe,” he told her, and Eleanor leaned up to kiss him briefly.

Louis moved in front of Eleanor, kneeling in between her parted legs. He bit his lip, hard, as he stared at her sex, but grew softer as he sat Eleanor up. Louis pulled the underdress gently off her body and tossed it to the side. Eleanor planted her chin on his torso, and smiled up at him as she lifted the hem of his undershirt. Louis worked the rest of the way, until they were completely naked.

Eleanor laid back on the bed and Louis lost his breath. Her body was a vision, and Louis wanted to take his time to kiss every inch of skin.

“You’re so beautiful, El,” Louis whispered in awe, his fingers slowly gliding over his belly button. The princess giggled softly, and nervously bit her lips. Louis sighed when he felt Eleanor’s hand on his upper thigh, “So beautiful.”                

“I-Heavens, Lou,” she sighed, her eyes scanning his body and stopping at his dick, fully hardened and flushed angry red. Eleanor gulped, “I-wow,” she stuttered. Louis chuckled and leaned down over her, his lips pecking the valley of her breasts.

“If you wish to stop right now, we can,” the knight told his princess seriously, “I don’t mind just kissin’ ya all night.”

Eleanor shook her head stiffly, “No, I. God, Lou, I want this so bad. But at the same time, I’m scared, I mean. What if it hurts?”

“Just let me know, and we’ll stop,” he repeated, kissing his way up to her lips. He brushed his hand in her hair, “I would never intentionally hurt you, El. It might be uncomfortable at first, but I will do anything I can to make you feel really good, El, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed lowly. She stroked his cheek and fondly smiled at him, “I’m ready.”

Louis gave her a swift kiss before he lined himself at her entrance. He heard the wind get knocked out of Eleanor as he slowly began to push in. Her fingers painfully dug into his side as he went in, and Louis’ jaw went slack.

“Fuck,” he heaved hotly, quickly under his breath as he sank into her warmth. He looked down at Eleanor, and saw the princess’ face scrunched up in discomfort. The knight felt immensely guilty, and his hips stopped, “Are you okay, El?”

“K-Keep going,” she whispered. Louis nodded as he lowered himself, his chest right on top of hers. He kissed her lips gingerly as he continued to move, settling fully inside of her for a few minutes.

                With Eleanor’s insistence, Louis began to move his hips in tiny circles and figure-eights. She clung to him like a bear, with her fingers digging into the crease of Louis’ back and her legs wrapped around Louis’ hips. Eleanor’s tiny moans in Louis’ ear caused his hips to pick up gradually.

                “L-Lou,” the princess sighed, blissfully. Louis picked his head up from her neck. He studied her face, a beautiful mix of pleasure and confusion.

                “Are you okay?” he asked, his hips slowing down.

                But Eleanor pulled him closer, “Don’t stop.”

                And well, Louis wouldn’t deny Eleanor anything. His thrusts picked right back up, thrusting into a founded pace with deep, slow thrusts. The princess trembled against him, her sweat sticking to his chest and coating the tip of his tongue where her continued to kiss her neck. Louis whispered the sweetest words, praising Eleanor’s body and littering her skin with his love for her. His pace picked up, moving shallower and quicker because he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

                After one particularly hard thrust, Eleanor arched up into Louis, her body freezing slightly and a deep moan escaped her lips.

                “L-Lou, I. W-What was-,” she cut off when Louis repeated the same action, a smirk played up on his lips. She whimpered, “I-I, Lou.”

                “There?” Louis asked, thrusting once more onto that spot inside of her.

                Eleanor gasped, and nodded quickly, “P-Please, Lou. I don’t-just.”

                “Shh, darling,” Louis told her, his arms wrapping around the back of her hips. He held her in place as he fucked into her with more eagerness, “I’ve got you. Gonna make you feel really good soon.”

                It didn’t take much longer after that, as Louis felt Eleanor orgasm around his dick. The princess whined lowly as she came, clinching tightly around Louis so hard. The knight clinched his eyes and dropped his head to her shoulder as he come inside her, gasping and his exhausted. Eleanor was shaking and Louis slowly pulled out of her, kissing her neck the whole time. He rolled off her, and quickly pulled Eleanor into his chest, her head nested in the center.

                “I love you,” Eleanor said breathlessly moments later, her voice breathless. Louis felt her smile against her skin, “I-Heavens. I-I had no idea it’d be like that.”

                Louis replied truthfully after he kissed her scalp, “Neither did I.”

                “Thank you,” Eleanor lifted her head, “Thank you so much.”

                “I love you,” Louis said simply, grinning as he stroked her cheek, “I’d do anything for you.”

                With that, the princess gave a sleepy smile at her knight, and rested her head back on his chest. Within minutes, Eleanor was sound asleep, and Louis didn’t dare leave her side. And in the morning, while the knight and the princess exchanged heated kisses, Louis was horrified to find his mother knocking on the door, asking Eleanor if she was awake.

                Louis had to hide under the bed as Jay dressed the princess and snuck out after the two left the room.

                But it was so worth it.

~~~

                “I’ll be married to another man in a week.”

                Louis paused, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. He glanced over Eleanor, who was staring up at the stars intently. Nearby, Sable was chewing on raw grass while crickets chirped far off in the distance.

It was the middle of the night just days after the two professed their love for each other. Since then, the knight and the princess had been in a state of delusional bliss. They snuck away from their duties several times a day to meet up in designated areas throughout the palace to kiss and hold each other. They shared private conversations in the courtyard and shared giggles on sneaky strolls through the gardens. At that point, Eleanor had snuck out of her chambers at night to be with Louis in his bed. They made love few more times, and each time Louis only felt connected to Eleanor, not to the world.

But with that comment, suddenly the world was crashing back down on the knight.

He fell in love with his prince’s betrothed, and laid with her. He broke every honorable vow he ever took. But Louis didn’t regret being with Eleanor, no one bit.

“We should run away,” Eleanor said lowly, just as an owl hooted far away. It was her idea to escape the palace in the middle of the night, packing only warm blankets and a candle with a chamber and matches. The two rode on Sable down to the barren field, and cuddled under the stars. They shared small talk, and kisses, before Eleanor struck up this topic.

Louis sighed as he turned to her, “El-”

“I don’t want Prince Liam,” the princess said firmly, finally looking over to Louis. She was being serious, and more than anything, Louis wanted to make her wishes be true.

But he could do that.

“You’d be okay with marrying a bastard?” Louis asked, amused.

Eleanor didn’t miss a beat when she replied sincerely, “I’d be elated to be your wife, Louis.”

                “Thanks, El,” Louis said with a bashful smile. His lips dropped as he said, “But we can’t run away.”

                “And why not?” demanded the princess.

                “El, you know how fragile England is right now,” Louis pointed out to her, “Your marriage to Prince Liam was arranged to bring together England and Scotland. If you didn’t marry Prince Liam, the North would have reason to rebel and attack Scotland. Those provenances already hate Scotland, and are just waiting to attack. We’d give them the perfect reason to if we ran off together.”

                Eleanor deflated, “Oh,” she sighed gloomily.

                “Plus,” Louis went on, “We’d be committing treason against our Prince and he’d have every right to kill me.”

                “No,” she whispered, her hands reaching out to Louis, her eyes widened, “Prince Liam is a brother to you. He’d never order your death.”

                Louis shrugged, “He might not have a choice. If I or any knight or civilian betrays their king, the counsel usually makes the decisions for him. The rules are pretty clear on that thing.”

                “Oh Lou,” Eleanor bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowed.

                Louis reassured her with a small smile, “Don’t worry, El. Prince Liam wouldn’t kill you-”

                “I don’t care about him,” she told Louis thickly, “I only care about you. I only want to be with you, and I don’t care if I have to wait years before I can be your wife.”

                The knight glanced downward, “But you deserve to have a king as a husband El.”

                “No-”

                “A real king that can give you everything,” Louis told her, his lips quipped in a sad smirk, “I might be Prince Liam’s right-hand man but I could never give you fancy dresses or crowds.”

                Eleanor pulled Louis’ face closer to hers, and brushed her nose against his, “I don’t care about those things, Lou. Sure, anyone girl would love to marry a prince and have all the wealth in the world. But I don’t want any fancy dresses or jewels.”

                “No?” Eleanor shook her head at Louis response. She kissed him softly on his cold lips, and snuggled closer to him.

                “Since meeting you, I’d trade everything I’d own just to have you for all my years,” Louis smiled brightly, so hard that it hurt his cheeks.

                “You really mean that? You give up your title for a bastard-?”

                Eleanor frowned, “Stop calling yourself that.”

                “It’s true,” Louis insisted, “And you’d wait for ages just to have me? Just to be together?”

                “Of course,” Eleanor said, as if it was oblivious. Louis smiled against her palm, and turned to kiss it.

                “If you have so much faith in us, then I will find a way for us to be together.”

                Eleanor beamed, “Really?”

                “Yes,” he promised his princess, and tenderly told her, “I love you, more than anything in this world. And as long as you love me, I’ll fight for us El. You might have to marry Liam for now,” Even say that made Louis’ stomach grow sour, “but I promise you. We’ll be together one day, my love. I’ll figure out how eventually.”

                Eleanor nodded, looking both happy and forlorn. She cupped Louis’ cheeks and kissed him sweetly.

                “I believe you, Louis.”

~~~

                Two days later, Louis awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. The knight groaned as he rolled over and weakly pushed himself off the bed, but the pounding continued.

                “Alright, alright,” Louis rasped out as he quickly pulled on his trousers.

                “Louis!” Zayn yelled form the other side of the door. The urgent tone in his voice made Louis practically run to the door. Zayn’s face was hard as stone when Louis opened the door.

                He asked flatly, “What’s wrong?”

                “Our scouts saw Wexler’s men heading toward the city, hundreds of them,” Zayn told him. Louis’ stomach twisted in knots.

                “How far out are they?”

                Zayn replied, “Fifty miles or so,” he informed him and then told Louis, “Prince Liam wants to marry Princess Eleanor right away.”

                Louis’ tried not to look too stunned, but he knew he failed, “N-Now?”

                Zayn nodded stiffly, “The princess is getting ready. Perrie said that the wedding dress isn’t even finished yet, but Prince Liam wants this wedding to happen now. He wants to cement the relationship between Scotland and England before Wexler tries to take Princess Eleanor away.”

                “Shit,” Louis sighed, as if all the air in his lungs was punched out of him. He didn’t want any of this to be real. He wanted to wake up in that moment from this terrible nightmare and find Eleanor sleeping beside him peacefully.

                Zayn instructed him, “Dress quickly, we need to make our way to that chapel as witnesses.”

                And Louis just knew this wasn’t a terribly dream; this was all really happening.

                Eleanor was actually getting married, and Louis couldn’t stop it.

                Louis felt numbed as she pulled on his best tunic for the wedding. His hands were shaking terribly as he buttoned up his shirt. He kept swallowing back bile that threating to come up, and his stomach churned sickly as he walked with Zayn into the chapel. He desperately searched for Eleanor, for one last quick kiss and to just check to see if she was okay. But the princess was not in the chapel yet, and Louis could only stand there and fret over his beloved.

                The priest was already there, along with Prince Liam at the altar. Jay was fussing with the prince’s collar. Louis observed how flustered Liam looked, how rushed and a bit panicked he looked. This wedding was halfheartedly thrown together in a matter of minutes, and with the additional looming threat of Lord Wexler’s army ready to strike the city, Louis couldn’t blame the look. But at the same time, Louis wanted nothing more than to be where Liam stood.

                The organ player began to play, and everyone settled into place. Louis gulped thickly as the doors to the chapel opened. Louis didn’t want to look back, didn’t want to see his beloved walk towards another man, but he had to see her. He glanced from the corner of his eye and noticed Prince Harry walking his sister down the aisle, their elbows linked. God, Eleanor looked stunning, truly an angelic vision in pure white silk with lace finishes on the high collar and at the end of her sleeves. In the center of her chest, Eleanor wore the sapphire and diamond bejeweled cross.

                The knight caught the gaze of the princess, and his heart broke at the sight of tears welling in her eyes.

                They were not happy tears, not even close.

                As Eleanor passed by Louis, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but reluctantly pursed her lips shut and looked away.

                Louis watched as the royal couple kneeled before the priest. He watched with his blood boiling as the priest anointed them in oil and prayed over them for a prosperous marriage. Louis watched as the royal couple drew the cross from their foreheads, down to their chests at the end of the prayer. He watched his prince finally become crowned king, and saw the majestic crown be placed on Liam’s head, the same one that every Payne king had been crowned with. Louis watched, utterly crushed, as the only woman he ever loved, be officially declared to another man in holy matrimony.

                 Louis stormed out of the church as fast as he could.

                But his attempts to escape and wallow in his sadness was stopped by Zayn, who found him near the gardens.

                “What?” Louis all but shouted, his tears freely falling by then. He just wanted to be left alone, just long enough to process the wedding he had witnessed. Zayn studied him, and seemed to have a dozen questions, but didn’t ask them.

                “Harry will lead the charge against Wexler,” Zayn told Louis, “Prince- _King_ Liam as already agreed to send our armies. He’s setting up a meeting with the counsel to officially declare war.”

                “Fuck,” Louis sighed, his head pounding and his heart aching.

                Zayn nodded tightly, “As head knight to the king and queen, you need to take them to a safer location, until this war is over.”

                Louis sniffed and wiped away his tears, “I suspect the summer palace might be safer, but there’s no way I can lead them up there with a team without being seen.”

                “So the basement quarters for now?” Zayn finished Louis’ thought for him.

                “Yes, just until the threat is no longer this great, Louis agreed, “You’ll head the south end of the town in case anyone comes in, and I handle the north.”

                Zayn looked to the ground, “I cannot do that.” Louis frowned as she shook his head.

                “And why not?” Zayn was quite for a bit before answering.

                “I’m gonna fight, Lou.”

                Louis shook his head, “N-No-”

                “You’re the head knight, Louis,” Zayn reasoned, “I-I need to go and defend my country. You must stay here and protect our king.”

                Louis watched as Zayn quickly walked away, “Zayn!” he called after him, running up behind him.

~~~

                When Louis snuck into Eleanor’s chambers a little while later, he found his queen curled on her bed, weeping deeply. He felt her sobs through his soul, his heart breaking with each cry.

                “El,” Louis whispered brokenly.

Eleanor sucked in a shallow breath as she sat up. She scrambled out of bed and the two met half way. They embraced each other for a long time, Eleanor weeping in Louis’ chest. Louis wanted nothing more than to be crying too, but now wasn’t the time for his tears. Instead, Louis held her close to his chest, and took in her scent for the last time.

                “T-That was awful, Louis! I-It’s not fair,” Eleanor wailed, “I love you, L-Lou. I-I’m sorry you had to s-see that.”

                “I know sweetheart,” Louis sighed, squeezing his eyes tightly as he stroked her hair, “But we talked about this, remember? This was something you had to do for now-”

                Eleanor reminded him, “But you’ll find a way for us to be together right?” she backed away just enough to look up at her lover, her tears still fresh in her reddened eyes, but she smiled hopefully up at him, “We will be together one day.”

                “We will,” Louis told her, even though he wasn’t entirely sure how that was going to happen. He smiled down at her, “I’ll love you forever, El-no matter what.”

                Eleanor smiled weakly, “I-I love you too.”

                The two shared a quick, rushed kissed. Louis’ thumb was coated in Eleanor’s tears from her cheek by the time they parted.

                “I’m scared,” Eleanor confessed thickly.

                “Don’t be,” Louis commanded her, his hand petting her lush hair, “I will protect you.”

                Eleanor shook her head, “Lord Wexler got so close last time, what if it happens again?”

                Louis told her, “You know how to protect yourself now,” he fished his dagger out from his vest and handed it to her, “Here, take this.” Eleanor shook her head.

                “I-I can’t, Lou. It’s yours.”

                Louis smiled weakly at her, “All the more reason I want you to have it. It’s the only thing I got that makes me legit, and now you have every scrap of me. It’s yours, I’m all yours, always.”

                “Oh Lou,” she sighed, kissing him briefly as she took the dagger from him. “I love you so much.”

                Louis smiled tightly.

                “You must pack quickly, I have to take you to the basement chambers. You will be safer there,” Louis instructed, feeling rushed.

                Eleanor left his side after Louis farther insisted. He watched as Eleanor threw together some basic belongings. When they left her chambers, Eleanor was holding Louis’ hand in one hand as she was being lead through the palace, and gripped to the dagger in the other.

                Jay and Zayn where in the basement quarters when Louis got there with Eleanor in tow. The queen quickly let go of Louis’ hand and tucked the dagger into her bag.

                “King Liam is in a quick meeting with the cousin right now, hoping to declare war on Wexler and his men.”

                Louis nodded quickly as Jay threw herself at her son.

                “My boy-” she sobbed.

                Louis hugged her back as tight as he could, stopping her from speaking anymore, “It’s gonna be okay mum. Everything will be fine. I must go now.”

                “Y-You’ll be back soon, right?” Eleanor asked nervously. Jay and Zayn exchanged glances anxious glances, but thankfully they remain quiet.

                “Of course,” Louis lied, putting on a brave face, “I just need to get King Liam.”

                Eleanor curled her lips in and nodded. Jay stayed in the room as Zayn closed the secured door. Through the barred window, Louis and Eleanor shared a final gaze before Louis turned away.

                “Niall’s all set to bring the king down here?” Louis asked Zayn as the two climbed up the stairs.

                Zayn nodded, “He should be back soon,” he said. Louis hummed.

                “Good,” he turned to his friend, and placed his hand on his shoulder. He gripped Zayn tightly, his face stoic, “Protect her, Zayn, please.”

                And bless him, Zayn just nodded, not mentioning a thing about how Louis forgot to order him to protect Liam as well.

~~~

                “I was surprised when I heard you were joining us,” Prince Harry commented up on his horse.

                Louis brought Sable to stop when he was right up next to the prince. He had forgotten how heavy and overheated the full knight’s armor was, and hated how closed in the helmet felt on his head. But there was no sense in complaining about any of that.

                Louis was off to war, his comfort level was the least of his concerns.

                Shrugging, Louis stated, “I must protect my king and country. I figured it the best way to do that would be on the battlefield.”

                “But you are the head knight,” the prince reasoned, “You’re supposed to protect the king and queen on a more closer scale.”

                It simply came down to this: Louis should’ve been stronger, so much stronger for Eleanor’s sake. He shouldn’t have runaway at the first chance he got to avoid seeing his King kiss the woman he loved repeatedly. He couldn’t imagine her pain. But Louis was just not strong enough for that. Louis couldn’t watch Eleanor with another man, even though he knew she only loved Louis. It still hurt too much. So the idea of seeing dying men, and knowing full well that he was to be injured as well, was a better alternative than watching the women he loved be with another man.

“I belong here,” Louis said stubbornly.

                Prince Harry eyed him closely, “My sister will be safe, yes?”

                “Of course,” Louis assured him, vowing it to be true even if it was the last thing he did. Eleanor would always be protected and safe, “No one will lay a hand on her.”

Harry nodded stiffly at him, “Good. Now, we must be going.”

Prince Harry turned to the men and yelled out to the army, “Be ready boys! The enemy approaches us, and we will not retreat! They killed a beloved English knight, and we will avenge Sir Klein’s death in battle!”

Louis’ chest welled as the crowd of men roared loudly in cheers, amongst a sea of flags and colors for England and Scotland. Prince Harry was an excellent speech giver, and the countries were officially united.

“And then they tried to kill King Liam in his own palace,” the men grunt in disgust, and Louis joined them, “Those men were thankfully stopped, but their mission still remains. They want to kill the King of England! They want to forcefully take this great nation, and enslave the queen!”

Louis felt sickened by this, and thankfully the men in the army seemed to agree with angered shouts. Prince Harry rode to a new spot on his horse, clearly feeling the energy of the army.

“But none of these things will happen! Lord Wexler and the North will not win! We shall prevail against our enemies! They shall meet their maker on bloody fields, and answer for their sins in front of God himself!” The crowd jeered happily, stomping the ground so hard it sounded like thunder and picked up dirt in Louis’ eyes. Prince Harry grinned at the men, “We will fight these bastards with our last breathes, until all our blood has seeped out of us. King Liam shall win, and we will make sure he does!”

The men all around chanted _‘For the King!_ ’ in loud, deep voices that echoed all around them.

Louis took the moment to himself. Without being seen, he pulled out the dried up heather plant from his chain mail under his breastplate. He fondly, sorrowfully looked down on it, recalling the first night he met Eleanor. She presented that very flower to him, and Louis had kept it, despite it growing brown and being smooched after many weeks being under his pillow. The scent was long gone, and the flower was beyond dead, and yet Louis could not throw it away. He brought the crusty flower to his lips and kissed the dried-up petals.  

“For the queen,” Louis whispered to himself.  

And then they were off.

 

~*~ TO BE CONTINUED! ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP! AKT is part of a series! The second and last part will be shorter. I don't when I'll post it, since work will really pick up for me! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending :)  
> Thanks for reading AKT! I hope you enjoyed it! *PLEASE leave me nice comments and kudos! I live off of them!*   
> Current tumblr is sugarplumlouie. After Christmas 2017, I'll be at teatimetommo. Check on there for the rec of AKT where you can like/reblog it! And go on there to keep up to date on the second part!   
> Take care my loves! :)


End file.
